Saved
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SAVE ME) It's five years later and AJ and Punk aren't teenagers anymore, they have both grown into adults but will AJ let him back in, along with telling him a few secrets along the way. Read and find out. (AU STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel. Enjoy and please REVIEW.**

_With Phil…_

"Why are we leaving Phil?" 10 year old Elena asked.

"We're going back to Chicago." Punk said.

"Where? When did we go there?" Elena asked.

"You were only five. We lived there for a few months and moved." Punk said.

"Did mom like it there?" Elena asked, jumping into the car with her brother.

"Yeah. I guess she did." Punk smiled, starting the car engine.

He didn't look like what he did five years ago. He was covered in tattoo's and had a wolverine type look going on, he looked much older than 23, but he guessed it was just from everything that happened in the past five years.

_With April…_

"Thanks, I'll pick him up later on." AJ smiled, dropping Phil off at her mom's for the day.

"Will I give him his dinner?" Lynn asked her daughter, watching little Phil run away into the house.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Phil." AJ shouted, watching her son tumble back to the front door, "I'll see you later ok." AJ smiled, crouching down and hugging her son.

"Bye mom." He said, pulling back from the hug and running away.

"See you later sweetheart." Lynn smiled.

"Bye." AJ smiled, walking out the gate and into her car, driving to work.

The only reason she had got through the past five years was because of her son. He reminded her so much of his father and that kept her smiling. She thought about Punk every day, knowing he probably didn't think once about her, he probably had a job, a girlfriend, hell maybe he even had a kid with someone else, she figured he wasn't coming back.

She fell pregnant the night Punk told her he was leaving, she didn't find out until two months after. She thought about texting him and telling him, but she didn't think there was any point, he was gone now.

She never spoke about Punk or told little Phil who is dad was. One he didn't ask and two, she didn't really want to talk about him, she didn't even talk about him with her own mother. Everytime Lynn brought him up AJ would tell her she didn't want to talk about it.

Funny enough, these five years of her life had flew by. One minute she was in the hospital, having Phil at the age of 18, next she was singing happy birthday to him on his fifth birthday. It was bizzare. Her bond with her son was so close, she had no one else to think about, so all her focus went on him, she figured he would be the only child she would have and for that, she was glad it was Punks.

Her mom tried to persuade her not to call him Phil, since it would only remind her every time she called him in for his dinner, or to stop being naughty, but she wanted to call him Phil, she insisted.

She pulled up outside her work and got out, walking in.

"What's up AJ?" A tattooist, Dean smiled to AJ as she walked in the door.

"Hi Dean." AJ smiled, taking her jacket off and hanging it up in the back of the shop where she worked behind closed doors.

"I got some knew design books for you this morning, I dumped them in the corner. " Dean smiled.

"Thanks." AJ smiled, putting the kettle on in the mini kitchen they had in the back, making herself a cup of coffee.

_With Phil…_

After hours of driving, Punk finally arrived back in Chicago later that night, he noticed his little sister was fast asleep beside him as he pulled up to AJ's house, or what he thought would still be her house.

What was he going to say to her? He was so nervous? What if she wasn't here, what if she had killed herself when he left, he couldn't handle that. He just couldn't. It was bad enough that his mom was gone now, he needed April more than ever. He just hoped she was here. He stood out the car, closing the door quietly so not to wake Elena and walked in the gate and up to the front door. His palms were all sweaty but never the less, he lifted his arm and chapped the door, waiting impatiently on someone answering.

He looked funnily as a little boy opened the door.

"Gran!" Phil shouted, looking the man up and down.

Gran, Punk thought. Great, AJ had children, which meant she had a boyfriend no doubt, just great.

"What is it Ph…" Lynn stopped when she recognised the boy, no, the man standing at her door.

"Hi." Punk smiled.

"Phil…" Lynn said.

"What?" Little Phil said, looking up at his gran.

Punk just looked strangely at the little boy. Surely his name wasn't Phil. That would be a bit strange.

"Go into the living room." Lynn said down to the little room, walking out of the house and closing the door, "What are you doing here?" Lynn said.

"Where is April?" Punk asked.

"Why are you back here? There's nothing for you here." Lynn said.

"I just want to speak to April." Punk said.

"Well she doesn't want to speak to you." Lynn said.

"Who's the boy?" Punk asked.

"Her son." Lynn said.

"She has a boyfriend then." Punk said, looking at the ground.

"No. She doesn't." Lynn said, "Now please, just leave before she comes." Lynn said.

"I really want to see her." Punk said, if she didn't have a boyfriend, maybe he still had a chance with her.

"Just leave her alone." Lynn said.

"Leave who alone?" A voice came from behind Lynn and Punk. Punk got goosebumps at who's voice it was. He turned around slowly and looked at her in the eye.

"P-Phil…" AJ gasped, if he wasn't attractive before, she didn't know what he was now. She saw that his arms were covered in tattoos and he had even grew a beard. He looked like a grown man.

"April…" Punk said, AJ hadn't changed much, he noticed she was wearing make up and her hair was now jet black, not the caramel brown colour it was before. She looked like a grown woman.

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"W…Why are you here?" AJ asked, gulping the lump in her throat down.

"I came back to find you." Punk said, still amazed by AJ standing in front of him. As if she wasn't attractive enough five years ago, she was gorgeous.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Lynn said.

"I can speak for myself mom." AJ said, signalling for her mom to leave and go back into the house. Lynn just walked away from the two.

"How are you?" Punk asked her, he didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm fine. You?" AJ said, this was awkward.

"Mom died three months ago." Punk said.

"Phil… I'm so sorry." AJ said, she couldn't believe Reyanne had passed away, she felt awful for Punk since he had such a tight relationship with her.

"It's ok." Punk said.

"Is that Elena?" AJ asked, looking at the car that had a little girl in the front seat sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm her illegal carer now. Since I'm old enough. I see you, have your hands full." Punk said.

AJ just looked him, surely her mom didn't tell her about little Phil.

"He answered the door." Punk said, letting out a chuckle, "Is his dad not around?" He asked.

AJ let out a relieved sigh, he didn't know. "N-No, he isn't." AJ said.

"Well eh… I better go." Punk said.

"Where are you staying?" AJ asked.

No where, just going to get a motel room I guess." Punk said.

"I have an extra room…" AJ said, was she really going to let him back in that easily?

"I thought you still lived here." Punk said.

"No… I have my own house, about half an hour from here. As I said, the rooms yours if you want, saves you paying money." AJ said.

"Are you sure?" Punk said.

"Yeah. Let me go get…" AJ didn't want to say Phil, since it would make Punk ask questions. "Little rascal in here, I'll be back in a minute." She saved it, walking into the house, shutting the door and leaning against it. Was he really here? Talking to her?

She got Phil's jacket on and took a hold of his hand, walking out without even saying goodbye to her mom.

"You can follow my car." AJ said as Punk smiled.

"Mom, who's that?" Phil whispered to his mom, hiding behind her leg.

"Just a friend sweetie." AJ said.

Punk could see AJ's son took a lot of features after her, the shyness, the brown hair, but he did have green eyes the same as him.

"C'mon, we're going home." AJ said, lifting Phil into his car seat in the back, strapping the buckle over him and shutting the door.

"Thanks." Punk smiled.

"Don't mention it." AJ smiled, getting into her car as did Punk who followed her all the way to her house. She got out the car as did Punk who was quite shocked to see how pretty the house was that AJ lived in. How the hell did she afford this? He couldn't even afford a motel room.

"Nice house." He whistled following.

"Thanks." AJ said, lifting a now sleeping Phil from the car, "Let me just put him in and then I'll come get you." AJ smiled.

"Ok." Punk nodded, watching her walk into the house, making sure not to wake her son. He could tell she was such a good mother with how she even held Phil.

As soon as AJ got into the house she lay Phil on the couch, running into the kitchen and taking Phil's birth certificate out where she hid in the cupboard, not wanting Punk to come across it and see his name on it. She then walked back out the house to see Punk lifting Elena out the car and walking down the path way to the house. Great, he had a 10 year old little sister and a five year old son, that sounded so fucked up.

"Upstairs, first room on the right." AJ smiled, directing Punk to the spare room where he smiled and walked upstairs, going into the room. He pulled back the covers and took Elena's jacket and shoes off. She'd just have to sleep in her clothes, it wouldn't hurt her. He tucked the covers back over her and walked out, closing the door behind him and walking downstairs to find Phil sleeping on the couch, hearing AJ in the kitchen.

"AJ, I can take him to bed if you like." Punk said into the kitchen as AJ appeared.

"Eh… ok, his room is second on the right." AJ said, "His pyjama's are in the third shelf." She smiled, drying her hands with a dish towel.

"Ok." Punk nodded, scooping Phil into his arms, "What's his name?" Punk said, feeling terrible that he hadn't asked sooner.

"Phil." AJ said.

"What?" Punk said, thinking AJ was wanting his attention.

"No, his name is Phil." AJ smiled.

"You named him Phil, after me?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"I'm sure his father didn't appreciate that." Punk laughed.

AJ just smiled, he had no clue. Wouldn't any normal human being have worked it all out by now? His eyes were green, he looked like Punk, he was five, Punk left five years ago, his name was Phil.

Punk walked upstairs with Phil and walked into his room, letting out a chuckle at the batman logo's all over the walls.

"Your mom is going to ruin your life." Punk laughed, laying him on the bed as he got pyjamas out, noticing the whole shelf was full of either batman or spiderman pyjamas. "I rest my case." He laughed, pulling out the pyjamas and putting them on him, pulling the covers back and putting him into bed, pulling them back over him. He took a minute to really study the boys features, he looked a lot like him, it was strange.

He stood up, going to exit the door when he stopped, looking back round at Phil. There was no way, he couldn't be. He done the math in his head, it all strangely working out. He exited the room, running downstairs and into the kitchen where AJ was.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, looking at Punks confused and shocked face.

"He's mine isn't he…"

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" AJ let out a panicked chuckle.

"Phil… five years ago, I left, he's five. His name is Phil, he has green eyes, I don't know if you've noticed, but my eyes are green, he looks like me… he's mine isn't he?" Punk said.

AJ just looked at Punk, he had that worried face again when they were both 17 when he thought she was pregnant. She couldn't tell him about Phil if it would make him run, she wanted him in her life again.

"No. He's not yours." AJ said.

"He must be." Punk said.

"He's not. I hooked up with some guy when you left. I was upset, got pregnant. End of story." AJ lied, turning away from Punk.

"Can I see his birth certificate?" Punk asked.

"I… I don't have it." AJ said.

"Bullshit. You're his mom, you must have it." Punk said.

"I don't." AJ said.

"So, your telling me, he's not mine, yet you still called him after me?" Punk said, then he thought about it. If Phil was his son, AJ wouldn't be lying to him right now, she wouldn't do that.

"No, he isn't yours. I called him after you, because… I missed you. That's all, not because he's yours." AJ said, she wouldn't forgive herself for this, she was just digging herself a bigger and bigger hole.

"Ok fine." Punk said, putting his hands up, "Who's his dad?" He asked.

"Just some guy. Look, it was a long time ago, me and Phil are fine on our own." AJ said.

"Ok, I just thought with the numbers, the name, the eyes, there could have been a chance." Punk said, feeling embarrassed that Phil turned out not be his son.

"It's fine. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch, there's blankets in the cupboard over there, and some pillows, help yourself to food and drink. I'm upstairs if you need me." AJ said, walking out the living room and upstairs, covering her mouth. How could she have just done that, now what was going to happen when she really had to tell him he was Phil's dad. She should have just told him. She walked into her bedroom, changed into her pyjamas, sinking into her double bed that she slept alone in. Sometimes she let Phil sleep in beside her when he was younger, so she wasn't completely lonely.

She soon fell asleep in no time.

Punk fumbled about on the couch trying to get comfy. He was so embarrassed that he even asked AJ about the possibility of Phil being his son. He knew AJ would have told him, she wouldn't have lied to his face, he knew she wouldn't have. It really bugged him on the father was, he really wanted to know, but if AJ didn't want him to know, then he'd just have to settle for that.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Punk got up really early the next morning. He sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, frorgetting he went and got a drink during night, kicking over the glass of water over the carpet.

"Shit." He mumbled, picking up the glass and walking into the kitchen, sitting it in the kitchen. He looked in all drawers for towels, when he finally found them in the big cupboard, he opened it up and grabbed a few out, a piece of paper flying out under them.

He picked it up, not really looking at it, but then noticing what it was. He skimmed his eyes through it.

_Name – Phil Brooks Born- 27__th__ October Eyes- Green  
Mother- April Jeanette Mendez  
Father – Philip Jack Brooks_

Punk just looked at it, putting it back into the cupboard.

"Wait, what?!" He shouted to himself, taking it back out and staring right at the father part. Why was she hiding this? And more important why did she lie straight to his face?

He dropped the towels, taking the birth certificate and running upstairs to find AJ in her room, making her bed.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I just found this… in your cupboard." Punks said, holding the certificate up.

"What are you doing with that?" AJ asked.

"Why did you lie to me April? Do you not want me to be his father?" Punk said.

"No, it's not that. I was just scared incase you would leave. I'm sorry." AJ said, looking at the floor.

"What if I never found this? Would you have kept lying to me? This isn't just a lie on who ate the last slice a pizza, it's my son!" Punk shouted.

"Yeah, your son that I've raised by myself." AJ said.

"You wouldn't have had to if you phoned me, I would have been here for you." Punk said, "So you lied to me all they years ago, you were really pregnant." Punk said.

"No. I wasn't. I fell pregnant the last time we ever… slept together. I found out two months after you left. I didn't see the point in telling you. You were gone." AJ said.

"Yeah and I would have came back." Punk said.

"Would you have? You're saying this as a 23 year old now, think about how you would of felt when you were 17 and told you were going to have a kid. Everything seems alright now, but it was scary back then." AJ said.

"It wouldn't have been if you just contacted me." Punk said, sitting on the bed.

"We were fine without you. I got a job, I got a house. We done fine." AJ said.

"Yeah and what about me? You didn't think I deserved to know?" Punk said.

"No, I wanted you with me, right beside me for the full time I was pregnant, I wanted you there to get up and change diapers, get him back to sleep. But I didn't think it would make a difference if I told you, I didn't think you would come back." AJ said, sitting down beside Punk.

"So what? Does he know who I am, or did you just forbid to talk about me whilst he was there." Punk said.

"Understand this! I thought you were never coming back." AJ said, "I had no cause to let him know who you were. As far as I was concerned, I was just a girl you thought you had feelings for." AJ said.

"I told you I loved you, I wasn't lying you know, but I guess you were lying when you said it back, since all this is just based on a lie." Punk said, standing up.

"I loved you too. You know I did. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. I'm positive there's always going to be a part of me that loves you." AJ said.

"Yeah? Well guess what? My full body tells me I love you, not just a part. Every day of those five years, I went by thinking about you, dreaming about you, I was never the same." Punk said.

"And you don't think I thought about you? I stayed up some night crying, when I was 18, alone, with your baby, with no job or my own house, living in my mom's house. I thought that was going to be it, me, your son and my mom, in that house all alone. You should have heard what people called me, they said you done a runner when I told you I was pregnant. They told me the baby will turn out just like me. A loner, no one loves. That fucks your brain up when you're 18 and pregnant." AJ said.

"They idiots still around?" Punk had to ask.

"Why do you think I moved all the way into the middle of the city?" AJ said.

"Usually I'd have my mom, telling me what to do, telling me what the best thing to do would be, but she's not here, you and Elena are all I have. And… Phil." Punk hesitated.

"Look, I know it's hard. And I'm sorry I lied, I just thought I shouldn't jump right in with it." AJ said.

"So when were you going to tell me? When he turned 10? What about 15? Where you even going to tell me?!" Punk shouted.

"Of course I was, you do mean an awful lot to me incase you haven't noticed." AJ said as Punk pushed her against the wall lightly, leaning down and kissing her lips that he had missed so much. AJ couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as Punk lifted her up, her legs circling around his waist, her back still leaning against the wall as Punk started kissing her neck, biting her collarbone as he done so.

"I've missed you…" AJ moaned, rolling her head back, feeling Punks wet tongue trail around her neck. He walked over to the bed, her still attached to him as he lay her down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Punk asked, his mouth still roaming around her neck.

AJ looked around to the clock, noticing how early it was and how much time they had, smiling to herself.

"5am." AJ spoke, watching Punk take his shirt off.

"Woah..." AJ said, looking at Punks colourful, clearly tatted up chest.

"You like?" Punk smirked.

"You certainly have um… grew up." AJ chuckled. Noticing Punk had gained some mass over the years, as well as his colourful chest that she was extremely attracted to.

"Thanks. I think." Punk chuckled, stripping AJ's shirt off, unclasping her bra and immediately latching on to one of her breasts.

"Punk…" AJ moaned, running her hands through Punks brown hair, she almost forgot how good Punk used to make her feel like this, she hoped this was his way of him saying he forgave her for lying, but right now, she was too caught up in the moment to ask.

Punk trailed down her stomach were he kissed all over, stripping down her bottoms, he kept his hands down beside her lower region, but made his way up to her for a kiss, he kissed her as he put his hand inside her panties, feeling her moan into the kiss, he obviously hadn't lost his touch with her.

He watched her closely as he stroked her clit, watching her roll her head back, moaning loudly.

"P-Please… I want you." AJ moaned, she wasn't in the mood for teasing, she needed him, all of him.

Punk happily pulled his jeans and boxers down, settling between AJ's legs, rubbing his length up and down her slit a few times before edging his way inside her warm, tight core. He lost some control when he was buried to the hilt, leaning his head down against AJ's shoulder, he forgot how good it felt to be inside her.

"P…Punk…" AJ gasped as Punk began to move in and out of her tight core.

"Fuck April… you feel just as good as I remember." Punk moaned, leaning down and kissing her.

"Mmm, baby keep going…" AJ moaned, her nails raking down Punks back.

_A few hours later…_

After a few hours of Punk and AJ screwing each others brains out, they finally lay down on the bed, breathing loudly.

"I've not been with anyone else since you." AJ said, turning to face Punk who just gulped loudly, "You have?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk said, "They didn't mean anything though." He said.

"They?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk said, he didn't think it would matter since him and AJ weren't together.

"I'm eh… going to get Phil up." She said, standing up and putting her dressing gown on, walking out the room and closing the door.

She couldn't believe Punk had been with other people whilst she was here looking after his son, of course she knew he didn't know that, and they weren't together, but it still stung to think that someone else had him the way she thought she was only allowed to.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Punk got up when AJ left the room, putting his clothes on. He hoped he hadn't hurt AJ with saying he had slept with other people. It was five years, surely she couldn't have expected him to, especially when they weren't even together. He walked out the room, going into the spare room which Elena was in, noticing she was still sleeping. He closed over the door and heard voices coming from Phil's room. He opened the door ever so slightly, not wanting to be noticed, watching on.

"What shirt? Batman or Spiderman?" AJ said, crouching down, getting Phil ready for pre school, holding up a batman top in one hand and a spiderman one in the other.

"I wore batman yesterday." Phil spoke.

"So we'll go with spiderman then?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah." Phil nodded.

"Ok." AJ smiled, putting the spiderman top over his head, pulling his arms through. He was quite a small little boy for his age, taking that respectfully off of AJ. His hair was a very light brown, messy on his head, sort of like Punks right now. His eyes of course were identical to Punks as well as his little cheeky smirk, but he had AJ's little nose.

"Who's the man in the house?" Phil asked his mom.

"He's eh… he's just a friend." AJ said.

"Is he staying?" Phil asked, he wasn't sure if he wanted to share his house with anyone else.

"I don't know sweetie. But be polite to him, don't be cheeky." AJ said, since Phil did have a cheeky attitude towards anyone who wasn't his mom or gran.

Punk just smiled, watching the little boy roll his eyes, he was just a mini version of him, it was weird watching him and his actions knowing he was his, he wished he could have seen him be born and watch him grow. He walked away from the room and into Elena's. He figured he better get out of AJ's hair.

"Elena." Punk said, sitting on the bed and tapping Elena.

"What?" Elena grumbled.

"We have to go, c'mon." Punk said, standing up.

"Where?" Elena asked.

"I don't know yet." Punk said. "Get your shoes and jacket on." He said, walking out the room where AJ walked out of Phil's room with him swinging from her arm.

"Where are you going?" AJ asked.

"I thought me and Elena would just go find a motel or something." Punk said, looking down at Phil and smiling.

"You don't have to do that." AJ said, she didn't want Punk to leave. He just got here.

"I'm only going to be about 15 minutes away." Punk chuckled.

"I think we need to talk, please. While I'm dropping Phil off, you can get something to eat, get Elena something. When I come back, we can talk." AJ said.

"Ok." Punk nodded, she sounded like she really needed to talk to him.

"Can you take him downstairs, get his bag sorted, I need to go get ready." AJ said, dropping Phils hand and running into the bathroom to get washed and ready.

Punk looked down at Phil who just stared back up at him.

"So…" Punk said.

Phil just looked the man up and down, lifting his hand up in signal for him to take him downstairs.

Punk smiled, taking his sons hand as he walked downstairs with him, following Phil into the kitchen where he got his bag from the table.

"You have a good day at school ok." Punk said, crouching down to the little boy who didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Phil." AJ shouted, putting her shoes on at the front door.

"Bye." Phil said to the man, running away to get his mom.

"Bye son." Punk mumbled.

"I'll be back soon." AJ said into the living room where Punk just nodded.

_Half an hour later…_

Punk had put the TV on for Elena while he went for a shower, still feeling a bit sticky and sweaty from him and AJ's hot encounter early this morning. He was walking downstairs just in time for AJ to walk in the door.

"Hi." AJ smiled.

"Hey." Punk said, "I hope you don't mind, I went for a shower while Elena watched the TV."

"It's fine." AJ reassured, "So… can we have that talk now." AJ asked, taking her jacket up and hanging it over the banister on the stairs.

"Yeah." Punk said, walking into the living room where Elena was still sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Elena, can you go upstairs…" Punk asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please." Punk said.

"Hey, it's fine." AJ said, "We'll go upstairs, let her sit down here." AJ said, figuring Elena would get bored looking at room wall upstairs.

Punk just nodded and walked upstairs, into AJ's bedroom with AJ.

"So, what is it you need to talk to me about?" Punk asked, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Well… I figured I'd tell Phil who you are tonight. I really want you here, to look after him with me." AJ said.

"You do?" Punk said.

"Yeah, you're his father, you've already missed too much as it is." AJ said.

"So you want me to stay here?" Punk smiled to her as she just nodded.

"Under one condition…" AJ said.

"What?" Punk asked.

"We don't sleep together." She said.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"I don't want us to jump right back into dating head first, I want you to stay here because I want you to be with Phil, not me. When the time is right, I'll let you in. But for now, the couch is yours." She said.

"O-Ok." Punk said, he guessed he couldn't complain, she was still letting him see Phil and that was really all he was wanting, but he did want AJ back, the way he used to have her.

"So, I take it you have a job?" Punk said.

"Yeah, I work in a tattoo parlour actually." AJ smiled, referring to Punks covered arms and chest.

"You tattoo?" Punk said, slightly surprised.

"No, I work in the back, drawing the designs." AJ said.

"Ahh right." Punk said.

"Did you have a job?" AJ asked.

"I had a few, got fired from most of them, but yeah I had a few." Punk said as AJ just nodded, it going completely silent.

"So how many people have you been with then?" AJ had to ask.

"Just a few. Look, I told you they never meant anything. I still thought about you." Punk said.

"If they didn't mean anything, then why did you do it?" AJ said.

"Cause I missed you, plus, it wasn't like a relationship type of deal, more like a one night stand." Punk said as AJ just nodded.

"Well eh… me and Phil usually get pizza on Friday, you and Elena can tag in as well if you like." AJ smiled, standing up off the bed.

"Yeah, thanks AJ… for letting me see Phil." Punk said, he knew AJ didn't have to do all this.

"Don't mention it, you deserve to get to know him." AJ said.

"I have really missed you." Punk said, watching her about to leave the room.

"I've missed you too Punk." AJ said, turning around to face him, "So much." She said

_Later that night…_

After all four, AJ, Punk, Elena and Phil had their pizza and AJ noticed Phil looking really tired, she decided she needed to tell him about Punk now.

"C'mon Phil, I need to speak to you." AJ said to her son, taking his hand and walking into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Phil said, rubbing his sleepy eyes as AJ crouched down.

"You know how some children like you, they have a mom and a dad." AJ said.

"Yeah." Phil nodded.

"Well you know how mommy said you didn't have a dad." AJ said.

"Yeah." Phil nodded again.

"See the man in there, he's your dad." AJ smiled.

"He is?" Phil said, confused. Why would this man who was his dad apparently just come out of nowhere. He knew some of his friends at pre school had dads, he just thought he never had one.

"Yeah he is, he's going to be staying with us, so when mommy can't be here, you can spend time with your dad." AJ said, it felt so weird saying this.

"Ok…" Phil nodded.

"Do you want me to take you to bed? Or do you want… or do you want dad to?" AJ said.

"Dad." Phil said.

"Ok, go ask him then." AJ said, standing back up and watching Phil go back into the living room, tapping Punk on the back.

"Hey, what's up buddy?" Punk asked, turning around to his son.

"Can you take me to bed?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, sure." Punk said, standing up, taking Phils hand as AJ just smiled to him, sitting back down on the couch.

Punk took little Phil into his room and helped him get into his pyjamas, getting him into bed, tucking the covers over his little body.

"Goodnight." Punk smiled, ruffling his hair and standing up straight.

"Goodnight dad." Phil said.

AJ must of told him, Punk thought. He just smiled, watching his son close his eyes to try and get to sleep. Maybe if he and AJ did take it slow, and he got to know his son more and more everyday, maybe it would work out.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

Punk smiled to himself as he walked downstairs from putting his son to bed, it warmed him that Phil finally knew who he was. He hoped he would look up to him and their relationship would grow.

He walked into the living room to see April and Elena sitting, talking to each other.

"Elena, I think you should go to bed." Punk said, he had to act like a father figure to Elena as well since their mom was gone now.

"Ok." Elena nodded, getting up and hugging her brother goodnight, walking to the spare room, closing the door behind her.

"Did he go to bed alright? I think he was tired." AJ said.

"Yeah, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." Punk smiled, sitting down beside AJ.

"Good. Do you have boxes or stuff in the car?" AJ asked.

Punks head shot up, was that her way of saying he could move in with her.

"What?" Punk said.

"Boxes? Like clothes and stuff?" AJ said.

"Yeah… you want me to unpack them here?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, I want you to stay here." AJ said, "Make sure you see Phil every day." AJ nodded to herself, "I thought that, if you were thinking of staying here, I could do the spare room up as Elena's room if you like, register her at a school near here." AJ said.

"Woah, slow down. I appreciate all of that, but are you really going to take me back this quick?" Punk said.

"I didn't say I was taking you back. I said I wanted you to build a relationship with our son. And for you to do that, I think it would be best if you stayed here." AJ said.

"And you won't change your mind?" Punk said.

"No." AJ assured herself.

"Ok… I'll get the boxes tomorrow." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ smiled, "So… how did, how did your mom die?" AJ asked, she hoped she wouldn't upset Punk, she just wanted to know.

"She had cancer. That's the real reason why she wanted to move." Punk said.

"I am really sorry Phil. I loved your mom." AJ said.

"Not as much as me." Punk smiled to her, "Hey what you going to do? We all die somehow, I just feel bad for Elena, I'm all she has." Punk said.

"What about her dad?" AJ said.

"I don't know him. Obviously we don't have the same dads, but I'd rather her with me than with some guy she doesn't know." Punk said.

"Maybe once she starts going to school, meets new friends, she'll feel better. As I said, I can turn the spare room into her room if she likes. She can help design it." AJ smiled.

"She'd like that." Punk nodded.

"And when I decide, you can join me in bed." She said.

Punk didn't know why he couldn't just sleep next to her right now. They had sex this morning, what was the problem?

"Ok." Punk said, agreeing to her rules, it was her house.

"And I suggest you look for a job." AJ said.

"I have no qualifications for anything." Punk said.

"Neither did I." AJ said.

"You had your art degrees from school." Punk said.

"True, you'll find something." AJ said, resting her hand on his lap.

Punk looked at her hand, he couldn't help himself as he turned around and kissed her deeply, both of them sinking down on the couch. AJ didn't even stop him, she just kissed back even more fierce, holding the back of his neck as he trailed down to her neck.

"I thought… we weren't doing this…" She moaned.

"I can't help it." Punk mumbled.

"Neither can I." AJ said, sitting up and turning the opposite way, leaning down on the couch with him, her on top, kissing him deeply. Who was she kidding? She couldn't keep her hands off him.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talk about rushing…" Punk laughed, AJ lying on top of him.

"Did you build up your stamina when you went away?" AJ laughed.

"Hey, I had stamina back then." Punk said.

"Yeah, but you didn't have these." AJ laughed, touching his muscles.

"I've became a man. That is all." Punk smiled at her.

"A very sexy man." She smiled, running her hand through his hair, kissing him lips softly.

"So… Where do we stand right now?" Punk said, watching AJ pull the blanket over them both, feeling the cold quickly after her sweat had died down.

"Fuck it." AJ said.

"I just done that." Punk said smugly.

"You're a comedian. The space beside me in bed is yours." AJ said. She didn't see the point in waiting around, it wouldn't make a difference to her life if Punk slept down here instead of beside her.

"So I get a bed instead of a couch. Generous." Punk smiled.

"Ahh but the couch is always here if you need it." AJ smiled.

"Who's the comedian now?" Punk said.

"I've really missed you. I've missed eating ice cream in the kitchen until we burst, I've missed watching a movie in your old house, my head on your lap, you used to put me to sleep when you played with my hair, I've missed you and your insanely unfunny jokes that I'd still laugh at." AJ said, leaning her chin on Punks chin as she looked at him.

"I've missed all of that too. You really thought I wasn't funny?" Punk said.

"C'mon. You really thought you were?" AJ laughed.

"You're hurting my feelings here." Punk said, dramatically. Obviously kidding on.

"Sorry." AJ pouted.

"So… are we going to sleep here all night? Or are we going to go to a comfy soft bed?" Punk said.

"I don't know if I can be bothered moving." AJ mumbled.

"Ok…" Punk said, standing up and lifting AJ up, "See this is where the muscles come in handy." Punk winked, carrying AJ upstairs as she just leant her head on his shoulder.

_The next morning…_

Punk spent the full night holding AJ as he slept. It was by far the best sleep had gotten in almost five years, it was so peaceful, he almost cried when he heard an alarm go off in the room.

"Eugh… what's that? Shut it up." Punk moaned, leaning into AJ's back.

"I have work." She mumbled.

"I'm going to be lonely." Punk pouted as AJ got up from the bed.

"Maybe you can go to the market. Get some paint and things for Elena's room. Take Phil with you." AJ said.

"I thought Phil went to school?" Punk said.

"It's Saturday Punk." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Makes sense. I don't have any money to buy paint though." Punk said, stretching his arms.

"I'll leave some. Phil never eats breakfast but you just need to persuade him, I'll leave you to figure out the rest, dad." AJ smiled.

"When you home?" Punk asked.

"4pm." AJ said.

"That's long." Punk frowned.

"Oh get over it. Go have some fun with your sister and son." AJ laughed, walking out the room to go for a shower.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ was long gone to work while Punk was attempting to get Phil to eat his breakfast, he sure was a stubborn little boy, but he figured he got that from himself.

"What else does AJ have in here?" Punk said, opening the cupboards and looking for some other breakfast materials when he came across something that surely no child in their right mind would turn down.

"Phil, do you like pancakes?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, but mom only gives me them on Sundays." He frowned.

"Ahh what she doesn't know won't kill her." Punk said, putting the pancakes on a plate and sitting them on the table.

Phil just smiled, this man was really nice. He was glad he was his father, not just because he gave him pancakes though.

"Where are we going after this?" Elena asked.

"Market. I need to get some paint for your room." Punk said.

"We're going to live here now?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, then I'll register you at a school close by." Punk said.

"Ok." Elena said.

"Hey, you ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, we don't really know these people…" Elena said.

"You don't remember AJ?" Punk asked, he knew she was only Phil's age at the time but he thought she would have remembered. Elena just shook her head.

"She's a really good friend of mine, so don't be afraid to ask her anything. Plus, she's going to help you decorate your room, you can have anything at all on your walls. She can paint it." Punk said.

"Anything?" Elena smiled.

"Anything." Punk nodded, "You two nearly finished?" Punk asked.

_Later that day…_

"Paint, curtains, paint brushes, bed sheets." Punk said, putting all the things they bought into the trunk of the car.

"Phil…" Elena said.

"Yeah?" Punk looked round to Elena.

"Where's the little boy?" Elena questioned.

Punk looked around, "Jesus Christ… wait here." Punk said, running back into the store, looking around. How could he have lost his damn son?

He saw Phil standing in the middle of an aisle, looking at the toys. Punk let out a relieved sigh.

"Phil…" Punk said, walking up to him.

"Yeah?" Phil said, looking up at his dad.

"C'mon we're going." Punk said, extending his hand out as Phil grabbed on to it. Punk thanking himself he hadn't drove away, he just put it down to always just making sure he had Elena, he wasn't use to having Phil around. He was going to make sure AJ didn't find out about this.

_Later that night…_

Punk, Elena and Phil sat on the kitchen floor, bowls in their hand, empty. Ice cream and sweets all on the kitchen counter. Punk decided he'd teach them both what he done with AJ when they were younger.

Phil love it, he really really liked Punk. Even though he did forget about him at the market.

"I think I'm going to die." Elena said, lying down on the floor.

"That's the purpose of the idea." Punk laughed, "You don't remember mom doing this with us?" Punk said.

"No…" Elena said, about to say something else when Phil threw up beside her.

"Aw man…" Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You ok buddy?" Punk asked, hearing the front door open.

"Punk!" AJ shouted, taking her jacket off and walking through the living room and into the kitchen, opening the door.

"Phil… what happened?" AJ asked, looking at her clearly not well son, then her eyes caught on to the ice cream tubs on the counter.

"He's lactose intolerance you idiot." AJ said.

"I didn't know that." Punk said.

"Are you ok sweetie?" AJ asked her son as Phil just nodded, going a funny white colour, "Punk, take him for a bath, while I clean up." AJ said.

Punk just quickly escaped, holding Phil's hand as he went upstairs and ran him a bath. Quickly getting him into it.

"So how come you're my dad?" Phil asked.

"Guess I just am." Punk said, not wanting to go into details.

"You're funny." Phil smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." Punk smiled.

"Are you staying here forever?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, well as long as your mom doesn't throw me out." He said.

"I like you staying here." Phil nodded to himself.

"I like staying here." Punk smiled. Here was him thinking his son probably hated him, since he did lose him and made him sick. But he guessed he was wrong.

_Later that night…_

Phil was fast asleep in bed, as well as Elena who had gave AJ some ideas on what designs she wanted in her new room. Punk joined AJ in the kitchen, helping her clear up all the ice cream and sweets.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was…"

"It's fine." AJ said, turning around and doing the dishes.

"Is mom in a bad mood?" Punk pouted, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"He could get seriously ill from that, you should have text me first." AJ said.

"He's fine now, don't worry." Punk said, kissing her neck as AJ paused what she was doing, rolling her head back to give Punk better access, closing her eyes.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We really need to stop doing this…" AJ laughed, her and Punk sitting on the kitchen floor, Punk in his boxers, AJ with only his t-shirt over her.

"No we don't." Punk said, turning and looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." AJ chuckled, kissing him slowly.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about Phil, just so something like today doesn't happen again." Punk suggested.

"Ok, well he's lactose intolerance obviously, he's allergic to nuts, he doesn't really take well to strangers, he loves scary movies, he finds them funny. Eh… he doesn't speak when he's upset, he can be very stubborn, taking respectfully off of you." AJ smiled, "I think that's all really." She said.

"He doesn't tend to get lost in markets or anything like that?" Punk said.

"Actually yeah, he gets lost sometimes." She laughed, "Why?" She asked.

"No reason." Punk smiled.

"So, how about we get ready and I help you get your boxes out." AJ said.

"Hmm, I don't know… I still feel like we need to finish." He said, kissing her neck, pulling her waist round to where she was sitting on top of him.

"You've became an animal Mr Brooks." AJ whispered into Punks ear as he kissed her neck.

"I take that as a compliment." Punk said, feeling AJ grind her lower region, which had no underwear covering it, over his length.

"I think I found a way where we both don't need to stand up." Punk said but AJ had already thought of that idea, and pulled Punks boxers down, lowering herself on to him. Punk supported her back while she held a grip tight on to his shoulders, going all the way up, and lowering herself all the way down.

"Mmm, feels so good." AJ moaned, she hadn't even bothered to take the t-shirt off, she was too busy making her man happy.

"Fuck… you're so hot…" Punk said, turned on completely by AJ riding him.

"Mmm, you're so deep…" AJ moaned, kissing Punk on the lips deeply, placing his hands at either side of her hips.

"Are you gonna cum? Cum for Punk…" Punk said, kissing down on her neck. He could have just stayed like this for ages, just leaning against the cupboard, AJ making him feel good with every part of her, he began meeting her going up and down, every time she went down, he went up, making her moan even louder.

"Mmm, make me all wet." AJ smirked, she couldn't help the little scream she made when Punk began massaging her clit, his hand the only thing between their heat.

Punk could tell she was getting closer, feeling her grip on his shoulders get tighter and tighter, just like her core. He watched her as she gasped loudly, her release coming over her as his name tumbled from her lips over and over. Soon enough he met his release, moaning as he leaned his head back against the cupboard he was sitting against.

"Mmm… satisfied?" She asked in a sexual tone.

"Very." Punk said, kissing her in appreciation, "I think we'll need to shower before we move any boxes." He laughed.

"Yeah, you might want to put this t-shirt in the washing." She said, looking down at the t-shirt that draped over her tiny frame.

_Later that night…_

Punk and AJ were currently moving all of Punks boxes with clothes and belongings in from the car to the house when AJ came across something.

"Hey, what's this?" AJ said, looking at a cinema ticket.

"What? Nothing." Punk said, going to snatch it off her when she kept hold of it.

"This was the movie you took me to see for the first time." AJ said, "You kept this?" She said, touched.

"Yeah." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's so sweet." She said, passing it to him.

Punk just rolled his eyes, not intending for her to find it, putting it under a pile of clothes.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Punk and AJ had unboxed everything, they sat down in front of the TV, an awkward silence in the atmosphere. Punk decided he'd speak up.

"So… did you go to school? You know, when you were pregnant?" Punk asked.

"For the first few months, then I left." AJ said.

"So where's all they jerks at now?" Punk asked.

"Who? Eva and her gang?" AJ said as Punk nodded, "No doubt she has four children, all different fathers." AJ laughed.

"Was it scary?" Punk asked.

"Of course it was. I was only 18. Plus, my mom was in such a mood with me for most of it." AJ admitted.

"And, you didn't think of giving it up or anything?" Punk questioned.

"Of course not." AJ said as Punk just nodded.

The door knocking broke another awkward silence, AJ stood up and answered it.

"Is Phil here?" A man said.

"Yes, who are you?" AJ asked.

"Can I speak to him?" He asked.

"I asked who are you?" AJ said.

"Elena's father." The man said.

"Oh… eh, you can come in." AJ said, letting Elena's father in.

Punk looked up when he saw a man walk into the living room.

"Who is this AJ?" Punk asked.

"Are you Elena's brother?" He asked, watching Punk stand up.

"Yes." Punk said.

"I'm George, her father." George said.

"Alright cool, now get out." Punk said.

"Phil." AJ said.

"Look, I just found out about your mother. If you like, I can take Elena?" George said.

"What? So now that my mom is dead, you decide to help out?" Punk said.

"No, it's not like that…"

"Get out, before I make you…" Punk said, just as AJ moved in between the two.

"Phil, can I speak to you in the kitchen." AJ said, not giving Punk a choice and dragging Punk into the kitchen. "Stop being so rude." She spat.

"He's not taking her. No way." Punk said.

"It's not like you'll never see her, he seems ok. She can't live here forever." AJ said.

"She's my 10 year old little sister AJ." Punk said.

"I know that. And her dads here, you don't need to act like her father anymore, you can concentrate on being a father to your actual son." AJ said.

"What if he hurts her? I couldn't live with myself." Punk said.

"We'll ask him a few questions, see what he's really like. Then we can figure it out, ok?" AJ said. She loved little Elena to pieces, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she went and lived with her father. It would give her and Punk to concentrate on their family.

"Ok." Punk said, going back into the living room, "When's her birthday?" Punk asked George.

"19th April. I sent her a card every year? She never got it?" George said.

"No, she didn't get any." Punk said, "Where do you live?" Punk said, making sure he knew this man before he gave his little sister to him.

"About 20 minutes from here." George said, he understood why Punk was being like this, it was his little sister.

"Why did you leave my mom when she was pregnant with her?" Punk asked, folding his arms.

"She never told me she was pregnant, I left, then she wrote me a letter telling me on her first birthday. I figured she didn't want me in her life." George said.

"Ok, fair enough." Punk said, "I swear to god… if you hurt her, if she phones me crying or if she runs away, I will find you, and I'll knock your teeth down your throat." Punk said, staring into the mans eyes, "Are we clear?" He said.

"Yes. I'd never hurt her. I just want to get to know her." He said.

"Ok…" Punk said, "I'll go get her." Punk said, walking upstairs and into the spare room, tapping Elena and waking her up.

"What?" Elena said, turning round to her brother.

"Hey, look, you know how me and you, we're like the same, we both don't have dads." Punk said as Elena nodded, "Well yours is sorta downstairs." He said.

"What?" Elena said, confused.

"He's, he's going to take you home and your going to spend some time with him…"

"No… No I don't want to go, I want to stay here." Elena frowned.

"I want you to stay here too, but it's for the best, you'll only be a few minutes away from me, I'm still here, I'm still your big brother. He seems like a nice guy." Punk said.

"Are you staying here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay here, with AJ and Phil, but if you ever need me, I'm here, ok?" Punk said.

"Ok." Elena nodded. The only person she trusted in life now, was her brother and she trusted him on this one.

"Good girl, go get your things ready." Punk said, walking out the room.

_Later that night…_

"Hey, she'll be fine. He even said she could come stay on weekends if she liked, so he still wants you to see her." AJ said.

"I know, I just… she doesn't know him. She'll be scared." Punk said.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." AJ said, kissing his lips.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A Few Weeks Later…_

Punk was surprised at how much Elena actually liked living with her father, he was glad though, knowing he didn't have to worry about her and he could concentrate on AJ and Phil.

Phil had got to know more about his father and was happy living with him and calling him dad, he had spent the first five years of his life with his mom, so letting his father in was tough but he was now fully used to having him around and figured he needed him just as much as his mom.

AJ had managed to get Punk a job down at the tattoo parlour where he was apprenticing how to tattoo people, so when the time came when he was fully trained, he could start straight away, as well as seeing AJ at work.

AJ's mom had called her and Punk round to her house one night, wanting to speak to both of them.

"You go play with your toys." Punk said, getting into AJ's moms house.

"Ok…" Phil smiled, running away into a room to play with his toys.

"Hi mom." AJ smiled, taking her jacket off.

"April…" Lynn smiled, sitting down with AJ and Punk.

"So… what's up?" AJ asked.

"I haven't seen Phil in weeks." Lynn said.

"Sorry mom, I guess I haven't really needed you to look after him, Phil's been doing it." AJ smiled.

"So when he decided to show up, I just get thrown to the side? I think you're forgetting who helped you for the first five years of his life." Lynn said.

"Phil is his father. I thought it would be good if they got to bond for a while." AJ said.

"And I'm his grandmother who has been more of a mother to him." Lynn said.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"Alright, just shut up, both of you. We can make a schedule or something, so that you get to see him, then it gives me and AJ some time to ourselves." Punk said.

"Do you honestly think you can show up after five years and think you can just walk into their lives." Lynn said.

"I didn't know I had a son until a few weeks ago, so keep your thoughts to yourself." Punk said.

"April, you told me you never needed anyone else." Lynn said, looking at her daughter.

"He's Phils dad, plus… I love him." AJ said.

"Fine. What would I know." Lynn said.

"I'll let you see him mom, jeez." AJ said.

"That's not what I'm annoyed with April, I'm annoyed that you let him back into your life, after he left you." Lynn said.

"I left her because my mom had cancer!" Punk shouted, "I'll be waiting in the car." He said, walking out the house.

"His mom died?" Lynn said, feeling terrible guilt as she looked at AJ.

"Yeah, his mom. His mom that saved my life five years ago, his mom that was there for me when you weren't." AJ said, standing up and walking into the room to get Phil.

Lynn watched as she walked back out with Phil in her arms, "I'll talk to you soon." AJ said, walking out the house leaving Lynn feeling terrible.

She carried Phil all the way to the car, putting him in the back and strapping him in, noticing Punk in the front leaning against the window. She shut the back door, getting into the front and looking at Punk.

"I'm sorry, she didn't know." AJ said.

"It's not your fault." Punk sighed.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah." Punk nodded, starting the engine and pulling away from the house.

_The next night…_

"I like this one." Punk said, sitting at the table with Phil, looking at his drawings from school, while AJ was making dinner.

"This one is me…" Phil pointed to the childlike stick men drawings, "Then mom… and you…" He smiled. Punk noticed he had wrote dad above it and that warmed his heart.

"I look a bit thin." Punk joked, referring to the stick men.

He watched Phil take a pencil and draw a circle around the stick.

"Ok, now I'm too fat." He laughed watching Phil giggle.

"Phil, go clear your work from the table. Your dinner is nearly ready." AJ said, hating to spoil Punk and Phil's little moment they were having.

_Later on…_

After Punk putting Phil to sleep he walked back downstairs, having something on his mind to ask AJ about since they went to her moms, it was a thing Lynn said that made him want to ask questions.

Once he was doing and she was cuddling against him, he spoke up.

"You know how when we are at your mom's last night?" Punk said.

"Yeah?" AJ said, looking up at him.

"When she did, she'd been more of a mother to Phil than you, what was that meant to mean?" Punk asked her.

AJ just looked at him, she thought he would have asked her this sooner, she had no reason to lie to him again, she just had to be straight with him.

"Well… when I had Phil, I wasn't fit enough to look after him. My mom signed custody over him." AJ said, looking down.

"What do you mean you weren't fit enough?" Punk said.

"I wasn't well. Mentally." AJ said, looking at him.

"So… wait I'm confused, where did you go?" Punk asked.

"I didn't go anywhere, I stayed in the house, just I wasn't allowed to be left alone with Phil." AJ said.

"So did you get him back?" Punk asked, he suspected AJ was with Phil from birth, he didn't expect her to have got him took off her.

"I got him back when he turned 1. But one peep out my mom to the social and he'll get took straight off me again." AJ said.

"Not if I have anything to do it he won't." Punk said, no way was Phil getting took away, even if it was just to her moms, "So, what was wrong with you?" Punk asked.

"I had cyclothymic disorder. I still have it." AJ said.

"What's that?" Punk said, taking his arm away from around AJ and looking at her.

"It's eh…" AJ played with her fingers, "It's a mild case of bi polar." AJ said looking up at him.

"You have bi polar?" Punk said.

"Yeah, but it's not bad anymore. I have medication for it, I'm fine. It was just back then." AJ said.

"Why? How did you get it? I don't get it, you were fine with me back then." Punk said, he didn't think Bi polar was something that just came on in some people. Certainly he wouldn't have expected it with AJ.

"You don't "get" it, it's always there apparently, usually people are common to have it if they have been through depression. I guess you leaving made me even more depressed. It was weird, one minute I was fine, playing with Phil, having fun, next I would be tearing my room apart and wanting to pull my hair out." AJ said.

"But you're fine now?" Punk said.

"Yeah, as long as I take my medication and try to stay positive about things, I'm fine." AJ said.

"So that's the reason your mom signed custody for Phil?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I was determined to get better, took me a year but I done it, the next year I found a job and moved out, but they would come round, social carers, make sure I was looking after Phil properly." AJ said, noticing Punk looking a bit white and almost like he was afraid of her.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I'm fine. I'm still the same person." AJ said.

"I know but… bi polar?" Punk said.

"I know, I was confused when they told me. But it's not a big deal, I forget I have it sometimes because it's only a mild type I have. Your thinking I lie on roads and shit aren't you?" She laughed, watching him chuckle.

"It's my fault you got it." Punk said.

"No it is not. I just wasn't strong enough. It's nothing to do with you." AJ said, not wanting Punk to blame himself for it.

"If I stayed, you wouldn't have got it, you wouldn't have needed to get Phil took off you." Punk said.

"Maybe, but it's behind us now. Plus, you had to go. I know if it was your choice, you would have stayed." AJ said.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt. Your or Phil." Punk said, circling his arm around AJ and kissing her head.

AJ was glad he hadn't freaked out about the whole thing, she was glad he was still sticking with her.

**REVIEW. So I guess I took a bit of a random turn in the story, but meh. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

_A few months later…_

Time had gone by since AJ admitted her past with Punk and like she hoped, it didn't change Punks feelings or actions towards her. They were a perfect little family, morning, noon and night.

Punk was working full time at the tattoo shop, earning money for his family. Elena stayed over some weekends, but sometimes she preferred to be with her father which was ok with Punk since he was glad she had someone else in her life now to look after her. She still hadn't really got that her brother was a father, but Punk guessed she'd find out somehow in the future.

Depending on days off and what time Punk and AJ started work, sometimes they would both take Phil to school, others Punk would take him, or AJ would just take him, but they always managed to pick him up together. Punk put all his effort and time into Phil, wither it was playing out the back with him, or reading him a story before bed. He just wanted to make up all the years he had missed.

AJ loved seeing her son and his father bond. She sometimes stood at the kitchen window and just watched them both, messing about in the back garden. She knew that it could have went horribly, especially with Phil being so small and weary of strangers but she was glad he managed to let his father in.

AJ hadn't seen her mother since the night she spoke to her and Punk. She had almost, as bad as it sounds, forgot about her, she was so busy with Punk and Phil, that she had totally forgot to call her or drop by, she figured she wouldn't be too upset.

"Plans for tonight sweetheart?" Punk asked, coming in from the kitchen with a can of pepsi not being long after putting Phil to bed.

"I don't know. I think I just want to cuddle and watch a movie." AJ said, looking up at him from the couch.

"You always want to cuddle." Punk rolled his eyes, in a joking way of course.

"Yeah, and you never complain." AJ raised her eyebrows.

"Move over." Punk said, sitting down on the couch where AJ then leaned into him, his arm snaking round her.

AJ soon started to close her eyes, falling into a peaceful, warm sleep against Punks body, when she jumped at the doorbell going.

"Jeez AJ, it's only the door." Punk laughed.

"Shut up, I was nearly sleeping. I got a fright." She said, standing up and walking into the hall where she turned the light on, unlocking the door and opening it wide.

"Miss Mendez…" A very familiar face said.

"What are you doing here?" AJ said to her former social carer that she hadn't seen in almost four years.

"Your mother contacted us. We'd like to see Phil." Angela, the social carer said.

"You're not taking him." AJ said, why would her mother do this, she was completely healthy to look after Phil, even her mother knew that.

"Just let us in Miss Mendez." Angela said.

"No…" AJ said, going to shut the door when two men held it open.

"Please. Let us in." Angela said.

"No… Punk!" AJ shouted.

Punk walked into the hall way, standing beside AJ and looking at Angela and the two men she had with her.

"What is it?" Punk said to AJ.

"Th-They want to take Phil…" AJ said, pointing to Angela with her hand shaking.

"What?" Punk said confused, looking at AJ.

"Who are you?" Angela asked Punk.

"Phil's father." Punk said.

"Oh… I see, well… could you go get him." Angela said.

"You'll have to stick pins in my eyes before you come in this house, so I suggest you leave." Punk said, AJ standing behind him.

"This is only my job, I don't deliberately want to take him. April's mother contacted us saying she was going under again. We don't want Phil in harm." Angela said.

"She's fine. She takes her medication every day, she is perfectly fine, otherwise I would have taken Phil away, I don't know what Lynn told you, but she's lying." Punk said.

"Well, I'm afraid we can't take word on what you say, you weren't here the last time, so… if you please, let me go upstairs and get him, I'll just tell him we're going on an adventure, all children understand…"

"Yeah well he doesn't go on adventures with strangers." Punk said.

"Sir, you have five seconds to move away from the door." A man beside Angela said.

"1." The man started counting, but Punk just folded his arms, standing at the centre of the door with AJ behind him.

"If you want me to move, move me." Punk said firmly.

"Fine." The man said, walking into the house, pushing Punk out the way. Punk looked like a stick compared to this guy but he wasn't one to be pushed around. Punk spinned him around and punched him in the face, hearing a crack.

"Punk!" AJ said.

"Touch my son, I'll do more than break your nose." Punk pointed.

"So he has a crazy mother and an abusive father." Angela shook her head, "If you don't let me get him, I will phone the cops." Angela said.

"Just let her." AJ said, "We'll only make it worse." She said to Punk.

Punk just looked up from the ground, glaring at Angel, "His room is first on the right." Punk growled.

"Thank you." Angela said, walking past Punk and AJ.

"Why would she do this?" AJ cried, looking up at Phil.

"It's ok, we'll get him back." He said to her, watching Angel walk downstairs with Phil in her arms.

"We'll be in contact." Angela said, walking past Punk and AJ and out the door with their son. AJ just turned around and started crying into Punks chest. Punk circled his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Shh, it's ok, everything is going to be fine AJ." Punk said, trying his best to reassure.

**Dammit. AJ's mother being all horrible. REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm going to kill her…" AJ said, recomposing herself and walking away into the living room, grabbing her car keys.

"Don't you think you should just stay here." Punk said, watching her go to open the front door.

"She isn't taking him." AJ said, "Are you coming?" She asked.

"I'll stay here, in case someone phones." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, walking out the door and into her car, driving straight to her mom's house.

She got out the car, slamming the door shut behind her and walking straight into the house, looking at her just sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What is your problem?!" AJ shouted, pulling the plug out the TV.

"I done it for your own good." Lynn said, standing up.

"How is taking my son, my little boy away from me good? In any way." AJ said.

"He's going to leave you again April, then you'll crash like last time, I done it before it already happened." Lynn said, taking her ash tray and walking into the kitchen with AJ following her.

"He is not going to leave me! Just because my dad left you, doesn't mean the same will happen to me." AJ spat as her mother turned around and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare, ever… bring your father up again." Lynn spat.

"Why? Do you miss him? Huh? Jealous that I have someone in my life that loves me, so you take away my son?" AJ said.

"I wouldn't be jealous over the man you share a bed with April, no one would be." Lynn said.

"Yeah? Well I think you are. I wish his mom was here right now. She would know what to do, but you, you just haven't got a clue do you? One minute you love me and want to help me? Next you're taking Phil away from me? I thought I was the one who was crazy." AJ said.

"Yeah you are and I bet you haven't told Phil about your little tablets that you have to take." Lynn said.

"Actually for your information, he does know, and he is completely fine with it. So suck on that." AJ said, walking back into the living room.

"Don't speak to me like that." Lynn said, walking into the living room.

"I'll speak to you the way I want to speak to you. I… I can't believe you would do this." AJ said.

"Listen to me… it won't be long until you end up pregnant again, he'll leave you, you'll get crazy again and I'll get left with your two children. I'm doing this for you." Lynn said.

"You know I can't have any children when I'm on my medication. Just stop talking! I want you to got to the social and tell them, me and Phil are perfectly fine to look after Phil." AJ said.

"No. I will not do that." Lynn said.

"Ok, I'll go get Phil round to speak to you, because trust me, you are his least favourite person right now." AJ said.

"There is nothing both of you can do to make me change my mind. This is for the best." Lynn said.

"Ok. If I have to go to war with you for my son. Not your son. MY son. Then I will. And I'll win. I promise you." AJ glared at her mother.

She pushed past her and walked out the house, getting into the car and driving away.

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

AJ stormed back into her own house, seeing Punk sitting on the couch, nodding off to sleep, it was late after all.

"Punk." AJ said.

"Huh? What?" Punk said, his head shooting up.

"My mom done it on purpose, she thinks you're going to leave me, I'm going to go off the deep end, so she said taking Phil would be better to do it sooner than later. Can you believe her?" AJ said, sitting down beside Punk, "My own mother." She sighed.

"It's ok, we'll get him back, once the social carers see that there is nothing wrong, they'll give us him back." Punk said.

"Promise?" AJ said.

"I promise." Punk said, kissing her head.

_The next morning…_

AJ and Punk managed to get a few hours sleep on the couch when they were woken by the doorbell, AJ shot right up and ran to the door, opening it quickly and smiling.

"Mom." Phil smiled, running and hugging his mom tightly.

"Phil." AJ said, hugging her son tightly, noticing her mother walk past her and into the living room.

AJ walked into the living room with Phil in her arms, sitting down and waking Punk who automatically took Phil from her, hugging him tightly.

"You changed your mind." AJ smiled to her mother.

"No." Lynn said, watching AJ and Punk look at her, "We're moving." Lynn said.

"What?!" Punk shouted.

"You can't be serious." AJ said.

"We're here to say goodbye." Lynn said.

"Over my dead body." Punk said, holding on to Phil tightly.

"I discussed with the social, they said they tried phoning you but you didn't answer. I told them you both weren't fit to look after him, which is true." Lynn said.

"Are you off your fucking rocker?" AJ said, standing up.

"Don't swear at me April, this is for you." Lynn said.

"He is my son you utter scum. He needs me, more than he ever will need you, look at him…" AJ said, pointing to Phil who was holding on to his father tightly.

"My decision is final. And if you have a problem with it, you can talk to the social, they agreed with me. You both are still kids, you don't understand what parenting means." Lynn said.

"Yeah, cause you've done a great job of being a parent. A daughter with bi polar, tried to kill herself, 18 and pregnant. Compared to you, I'm parent of the year!" AJ shouted.

"None of that was ever my fault. Most of that was caused by him." Lynn said, pointing to Punk.

"My mom would kill you right now if she was here." Punk spat.

"Yeah? Well newsflash, your moms dead." Lynn cold heartedly said as Punk just scowled at her, "Don't you have a ten year old little sister, how embarrassing, a son that's half her age." Lynn said.

"AJ, please get her out of here because you say one more word I'll hit you." Punk said to Lynn.

"Why are you doing this mom?" AJ sighed.

"I've told you, I'm doing it for you. Now, c'mon Phil. We're going." Lynn said.

"I want to stay here." Phil frowned, hugging his father.

"Please." AJ said.

"Phil, we're going." Lynn spoke.

Phil went to get off of his fathers lap when he felt his fathers grip tighten around him.

Punk leaned forward and whispered in Phil's ear, "Don't move." Punk whispered.

"Phil. Let's go." Lynn said, but Phil just stayed still, he would do what he was told by his father rather than his gran.

AJ looked at Phil, firmly staying on his fathers lap.

"Ok, I'll call the social then." Lynn said, taking her phone out. AJ turned and faced Punk worriedly, but Punk just held on to Phil tightly, she was sure they would have to cut Punks arms off before they got to Phil.

AJ watched Lynn speak on the phone, asking the social to come and help her. 10 minutes later, they arrived, walking straight into the house, as well as there being police. Punk didn't look at them, he just held Phil, looking the opposite direction.

"Hand him over sir." A cop said.

"Please, just… let us say goodbye…" AJ said, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"You have two minutes." Angela said, everyone walking out the living room, leaving AJ and Punk with their son.

"Phil… look at me sweetie…" AJ said, crouching down.

"Why are police here mom?" Phil asked.

"Well, they're just here to make sure you're doing your homework." AJ joked, tickling his stomach, she always told him if he didn't do his homework the police would come get him. Punk just let a smile escape his mouth.

"Oh, I've done it all." Phil piped with a smile.

"I know, I know honey, that's why they're leaving. And, you're going to eh… you're going to go stay with gran for a while…" AJ said, forcing herself not to cry.

"Why? I want to be here." Phil frowned.

"Well eh… we…" AJ didn't know what to tell Phil.

"We're going to decorate your room." Punk spoke in, the only thing he could come up with.

"Really? What like?" Phil smiled.

"Well it's going to be a surprise, that's why we need you to go stay with your gran." Punk said, this was killing him.

"Ok ok… I'll go." Phil said, he loved the idea of surprises.

"Ok, but first you need to give me and mom an extra big hug." Punk said.

"Ok…" Phil said, wrapping his tiny arms around Punks neck, hugging him tightly, "Love you dad." He whispered.

"I love you too son." Punk said, a tear rolling down his eye as Phil jumped off his lap and hugged his mother tightly.

"Love you mom." Phil whispered into AJ's ear, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too Phil. So much." AJ said, convinced she was going to squeeze him to death.

"I can't wait to see my room." Phil smiled, opening the living room door where the police still stood, as well as Angela and Lynn.

"I done my homework, you can leave now." Phil said to the police who laughed at the cuteness. AJ looked round and noticed Punk had gone.

"I won't forgive you for this." AJ said to her mom, the tears continuously streaming down her eyes.

"C'mon Phil, let's go." Lynn said, taking Phils hand and walking out the door.

"Bye mom." Phil waved.

"Bye sweetie." AJ chocked out.

"Are you ok Miss?" Angela asked.

"Great." AJ scowled at her, "Get out of my house." She said as Angela, followed by the two cops, walked out the house.

AJ just ran her hands through her hair sighing as she cried. She walked back into the living room and saw Punk sitting on the couch, his hands in his head.

She sat next to him as he looked up.

Punk noticed AJ was crying, hell he was crying inside too, but he knew he had to be strong, for AJ.

"I'm sorry I promised you." Punk said.

AJ just cuddled into him tightly. She couldn't imagine what she'd be like if her mom done this when Punk wasn't here, she'd be a wreck. Not that she already wasn't.

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few days, AJ had sat on the couch, she didn't eat, she didn't drink, she didn't sleep. She just stared up at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Punk asked, his hands in his jean pockets, leaning his side against the wall.

AJ just shrugged her shoulders, turning around on the couch.

"Here's a drink." Punk said, sitting a glass of water down beside her.

"I don't want it." AJ said.

"Yeah well it's there if you do." Punk said, walking out the living room and upstairs into their room, sitting on the bed.

Why would AJ's mom possibly want to do this to them? Why would she want to take her daughters own son away from her. He just didn't get it. Then it came to him…

He ran downstairs and into the living room where AJ was still lying.

"AJ, did your mom get tested for bi polar when you did?" Punk said.

"No, why?" AJ said, turning round confused.

"Hello, earth to AJ. She could have it as well." Punk said.

"What?!" AJ said, sitting up on the couch.

_Later on…_

"Look, says here, bi polar type 2, which is what you have, can sometimes be in your genes. She might have it." Punk said, looking at his phone on the internet.

"We need to tell the social… what if something happens to Phil…" AJ worried.

"I'll call them." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

Angela had made her way round to AJ's house, already sitting with them in the living room, listening to what they had to say.

"We… we think my mom has bi polar." AJ said, looking at Angela.

"Why? Just because she took your son away from you?" Angela said.

"Yes, exactly. I know you want what's best for Phil and only that, but he belongs here, I take my medication every day, I'm perfectly fine, my mom knows that. She wouldn't do this on any other given day. I want her checked for bi polar." AJ said.

"At the end of the day, you're right, we just want what's best for Phil, and as far as I'm concerned, he's better with your mother." Angela said.

"Please, please just help us out. You have children don't you." AJ said as Angela nodded, "Well imagine them getting took away from you, even worse by your own mother." AJ said.

Angela looked at the ground, when April put it like that, it did make her feel in some what sorry for her and Punk.

"Ok, we'll test her for bi polar, if she has it, we'll sort something out, possibly he might return home, but do not get your hopes up, because if she's clear, he will stay with her." Angela said.

"Ok, thank you." AJ said, walking her out.

"I've never wished for my mom to have bi polar more in my life." AJ said, walking back into the living room where Punk sat.

"What if she doesn't?" Punk said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." AJ said.

**REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

Angela had managed to convince Lynn to do some tests to make sure she was clear from bi polar, in AJ's request.

It had been a few days since she done them and Angela was making her way to AJ's house first with the results. Angela had moved to the complete opposite side of Chicago with Phil, at least 2 hours away.

As soon as the door went AJ got up from the couch where her and Punk sat, opening it and letting Angela in, she had been waiting for these results for what felt like years.

"How are you both?" Angela asked, sitting down across from Punk and AJ.

"We're holding up." Punk nodded.

"Ok, well… we done some, interesting tests…" Angela said, taking some paper work out.

"Does she have it?" AJ asked.

"Yes." Angela nodded, "However, she has it a lot, a lot stronger than you, in fact she has the strongest type of bi polar you can get." Angela said.

"What if she hurts Phil?" AJ panicked.

"It's fine, Phil will be ok." Angela said.

"So we get him back right?" Punk said.

"I'm hoping you do. I can see there isn't anything wrong with the both of you, there's no reason for him to not be with you, it now makes sense that your mother wants to take him away though." Angela said.

"How? What do you mean?" AJ said, confused.

"Well, these tests that we do, also determines if you can have children, it came up that your mother can't have children, and she never has been able to." Angela said, she was just as confused as Punk and AJ.

"How… how is that possible? She had April." Punk said.

"Did she?" Angela raised her eye brows at Punk.

"Oh my god." AJ said, putting her hands in her head.

"Look, maybe the tests are wrong, but it would all make sense. I want you to do a DNA test April, determining who your parents are, then we really need to get Phil as far away as possible from your mother." Angela said, "We can do the DNA tests right now if you like? I have a car waiting." Angela stood up.

"O-Ok…" AJ said, she was all shaky and she was feeling really light headed. Next thing she knew was darkness.

_Later that night…_

"Hey sleepy head." Punk said, crouching down beside the couch where AJ had just woke.

"Hi… what… what happened?" AJ said, holding her head.

"You fainted." Punk said.

"I did? Can't remember." AJ said, taking a drink of the water.

"Angela said, you can do the DNA test tomorrow if you like." Punk said.

"I want to get it over and done with." AJ said, standing up.

"Take it easy." Punk said, watching her go over and put her jacket on. "I'll drive you." He suggested, since he didn't want AJ to drive until she was feeling normal and better.

_Later that night…_

AJ had done all the tests she had needed to do and she and Punk were currently waiting in the waiting room for the results. AJ was so scared, what if the person she called mom all her life wasn't actually her mom, she was scared to death for Phil as well. What if something happened to him? She did have bi polar as well.

"Miss… Mendez." A doctor said.

"Do you want me to come?" Punk asked as AJ nodded. She took a grip of his hand and walked into the hospital room.

"Ok, well all the tests have been resulted and we have everything here." The doctor said, taking out a folder, "Here we are. Ok, so you're biological mother and father are… Paul Mendez and Claire Mendez." The doctor said, looking up at AJ's white face.

Punk just put his hands in his head.

"April are you ok?" The doctor asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" AJ said, running into the bathroom and throwing up. She couldn't believe this.

"Now…" The doctor said, looking at Punk, "We looked for her mother and fathers files and it was reported that, they both died in a car crash, 23 years ago." The doctor said.

"So they're dead?" Punk said.

"Yeah." The doctor nodded.

"So who's the woman that's been looking after April all her life?" Punk asked, still hearing AJ throwing up in the bathroom.

"Well, we dug into things and realised that Lynn is Claire's sister. Being AJ's auntie, so it's not completely bad. Still a relative." The doctor said.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

"We've eh… also looked at Lynn's files, she's being arrested a few times, before April was born…" The doctor said.

"What for?" Punk said.

"Kidnap." The doctor raised his eye brows at Punk.

"You're shitting with me…" Punk said, his eyes fixed right on the doctor.

"No, why is there a problem?" The doctor asked.

"Tell April, to go home… I need to go…" Punk said, running out the hospital and into the car, driving to the social, running through the offices, asking for Angela and being directed to her office.

"Angela…" Punk said, tumbling in the door.

"Phil, what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"We done the DNA tests." Punk said.

"And?" Angela said, standing up from her desk.

"Lynn isn't April's mother, it's her auntie." Punk said.

Angela just sighed and looked at the ground, watching Punk speak up, "That's not the worst of it, you know how you said she can't have kids?" Punk said.

"Yeah?" Angela said.

"She has records, on kidnapping." Punk said.

"No… are you being serious?" Angela said.

"I wish I wasn't. It all makes sense, she can't have children, she wants Phil. She's a nutter." Punk said.

"Don't worry. We'll get Phil." Angela said.

Punk watched her as she picked up the telephone, asking for different security and workers to get out and do their jobs.

Angela spoke up when she hung up on the phone, "Go home, comfort April, we will get Phil. We're used to this." Angela said, putting her coat on and running out the room.

Punk just ran his hands through his hair, sighing. He just prayed Phil would be ok, he didn't care about anything else.

**Psycho lady. REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Punk went home from the social to find AJ in the living room, her hands in her head. He could tell she was crying by how her shoulders were moving up and down.

"Hey, c'mon. You're ok. We'll get Phil back." Punk said, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around her.

"She done it on purpose didn't she." AJ said.

"The doctors told you about her records?" Punk said, distinctly remembering AJ throwing up while the doctor told him.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "What if she's hurt him already. I can't believe I've lived with a psycho all my life." AJ said, leaning into Punk.

"She won't have. I can't believe she pretended to be your mom." Punk said.

"We're doing good in life so far. My mom and dad are dead, our son has been kidnapped, your mom's dead." AJ sighed.

"Things will get better. We'll get Phil back, we'll make sure Lynn stays as far away as possible. Everything will be fine." Punk said, kissing her head.

"I really hope so." She said, looking up at him, kissing him softly.

_The next morning…_

AJ woke up on top of Punk the next morning by the door going. She fixed herself and ran into the hall, swinging the door open.

"Special delivery for mom and dad." Angela smiled, Phil in her arms.

"Phil… baby." AJ said, taking Phil from Angela and hugging him tightly.

"I missed you mom." Phil said, hugging his mom tightly.

"Thank you so much." AJ said, looking at Angela, almost crying.

"It's fine. We struggled to get him, but we managed just fine." Angela smiled.

"Gran was shouting really loud, then she was crying but then she was laughing." Phil told his mom.

AJ just smiled at her son and looked at Angela worriedly.

"How about I come in?" Angela suggested, "Maybe Phil can go upstairs with his father, while I talk with you AJ?" Angela said.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get Punk up, he's still sleeping in the living room. You go put the kettle on." AJ said to Angela who nodded, walking down to the kitchen.

AJ smiled as she walked into the living room with Phil in her arms.

"You go wake dad up." AJ said, letting Phil down, watching him go over and tap his dad on the face.

"Huh…. What…" Punk said, slowly opening his eyes, amazed and surprised at who was waking him up. "Phil." He said, sitting up straight away.

"Hi dad." Phil giggled.

"Phil…" Punk said in relief, picking Phil up and hugging him tightly. It felt so good to feel his little body hugging him tightly.

"Missed you dad." Phil said into the hug.

"I missed you too." Punk said.

"Punk, how about you go show Phil his new room while I talk to Angela." AJ said to Punk. Her and Punk did decide to do Phil's room up, it kept their mind off everything that was going on, and they suspected Phil would be upset if he did come back and his room wasn't all new.

"Ok, let's go then." Punk said, standing up and taking Phils hand, walking upstairs, listening to him ramble on how excited he was to see it.

AJ watched as Angela came in from the kitchen with two cups of coffee, passing one to April and sitting down with her own.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, sitting down.

"So… I assume you want to know what's going to happen now?" Angela said.

"Yeah, I just want things back to normal." AJ said, taking a sip of the roasting coffee.

"Well, your mother…"

"She isn't my mother." AJ quickly put in.

"Sorry, habit. Lynn put up quite the fight to give up Phil. We think the whole concept of this was to do with her not being able to have children, she wasn't your legal guardian to go to after your mom and dad died. Your uncle was, but apparently Lynn stepped in and no one argued. Then we figured she wanted a son and Phil was there to help her out on that one." Angela said.

"But how come if I have bi polar that she has it as well?" AJ asked.

"Your mom had it as well, but just a mild type like yours. It must run in the family, that tends to be common. Anyway, Lynn's tucked away in a mental home now, so you don't need to worry." Angela said.

"Will she ever get out?" AJ asked with fear.

"Maybe, if she proves she's fine and takes her medication." Angela said, "Now, we have came to a final conclusion on what will happen if dare I say you go off the deep end, we've put Phil's father down as the next person in line, he seems like a decent person, Lynn is out of the situation completely, so you don't need to worry." Angela said.

"That makes me feel a lot better." AJ smiled, "Thank you, for sticking with us, I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with back then, but… my son means everything to me, I'd do anything to protect him." AJ said.

"So would any normal mother, now… I'd love to stay, but I need to get back to work." Angela said, standing up.

"Ok, thank you… and your sure Lynn won't be coming looking for me?" AJ asked, walking out the door with Angela.

"Not unless she gets out, but somehow, I don't think she will. But any signs of her, here's my number." Angela said, handing AJ a card with her office number, "Also, you might want to wait with Phil until he falls asleep, he saw her go a little… crazy." Angela said, "Nothing to worry about, but just to be sure." Angela smiled.

"Ok, thank you." AJ smiled, closing the door.

_With Lynn…_

"You took your nieces son for your own?" A worker at the mental home asked Lynn.

"Yes." Lynn said, rolling her eyes.

"Can you explain to me why you did it?" The woman asked, this was just a survey for new comers, like what Lynn was.

"I can't have children, I looked after my niece all my life, I got her to call me mom, but I always wanted a son, I just thought it was the perfect opportunity, I didn't mean to hurt her." Lynn said.

"Why didn't you, just adopt a baby boy years ago?" The woman suggested.

"I don't know." Lynn said, "I'm bi polar, of course I went for the crazier option." Lynn said.

"Ok, well that's all we need to know. We're going to try our best to help you in here." The woman said.

"Nah, I'm beyond help." Lynn said.

_Later that night…_

AJ sat on one side of Phil in his bed, and Punk sat at the other, reading him a story until he closed his little eyes to sleep. AJ wanted to make sure he got to sleep before they left the room, she didn't want him to feel unsafe.

"C'mon." Punk said, putting the book down on the bedside table, helping AJ climb over Phil's sleeping body, both of them walking out the room. AJ insisted on keeping the night light on for him, incase he did wake up in a bad dream, but she hoped he'd be just fine.

"I'm so glad he's back." AJ said, brushing her hair before getting into bed where Punk was already in, fixing the pillows.

She pulled back her side of the covers back and got into the bed, turning around and facing Punk.

"Is she gone?" Punk asked, obviously referring to Lynn.

"Mental home." AJ said.

"Good, they can keep her there." Punk said.

"I just want to forget she exists. I want to focus on my handsome little son and gorgeous boyfriend." AJ smiled, kissing Punk on his cold nose.

"Gorgeous boyfriend says thanks." Punk smiled like a kid.

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

Through out the next few days AJ and Punk took time off work to spend with their son, wither it was just taking him to the park, or playing with him with his toys, or if it was him and Punk playing football out the back garden. They made sure to never take for granted what an amazing little boy they both had.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said, Phil asleep on the couch beside him, AJ on his other side cuddled in to him.

"For what?" AJ asked, looking up at him.

"I know it couldn't have been easy, raising him alone, especially when you were so young. You've done such a good job and I'm proud of you." Punk smiled.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you're here." AJ said.

"I'm glad I'm here too, why don't you go on up to bed and I'll get Phil." Punk suggested.

"Ok." AJ smiled, heading on up to bed while Punk lifted Phil up, taking him upstairs and into his room, placing him gently into bed.

_A few days later…_

"I just thought… we have no one else in our lives." AJ said, walking into the living room where Punk and Phil were watching TV.

"What?" Punk said.

"Think about it, if me and you want to go out and have some time alone, we have no one to watch Phil." AJ said.

"I'm sure a few guys and girls down the shop wouldn't mind." Punk said, referring to the tattoo shop.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." AJ agreed.

"I'm always right, now sh, myself and my son are trying to find out who hid the treasure in spongebob square pants." Punk said.

"I told you it's Mr Krabs." Phil piped in.

AJ just laughed as she walked back into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something good to eat. She pulled out a pack of strawberries and put one in her mouth, immediately having to spit out in the bin, they tasted really off.

She walked back into the living room and asked Punk to taste them.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Punk said, looking at AJ confused.

"Must have just been a bad one." AJ said, walking back into the kitchen, trying another one but having to spit it out again. It wasn't like an off taste, it was more of a sick feeling in her stomach when she put it in her mouth. She put them back in the fridge and walked back into the living room sitting beside Punk.

"See, I told you it was Mr Krabs." Phil pointed up to his father.

"I thought it was Patrick." Punk frowned.

"No, Patricks his bestfriend, c'mon you know this." Phil said.

"Ok ok." Punk said, putting his hands in the air.

**REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

AJ was at work the following day. She was tucked in the back sitting at her desk, the lamp shining on the drawing she had started. While she was downstairs, Punk was upstairs tattooing people. She noticed some people waiting outside and Dean reminded her he wouldn't be coming in until later, so she stood up and went out.

"Hi." AJ smiled, sitting down at the desk, opening the appointments book, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn said.

AJ looked up at her, she looked so different, she had brown hair now instead of that disgusting blonde and black, she looked like she had some muscles as well.

"What are you getting?" AJ asked curiously.

"Tattoo." Kaitlyn smiled. She understood a long time ago how unfair she treated AJ back then when she joined the Eva group. Her and AJ had some good times, but she threw it all away.

"What kind?" AJ smiled.

"Eh…" Kaitlyn said, picking up a book with tattoo's and looking through for the one she was getting. She finally found it and turned the book round to AJ.

"That's pretty." AJ smiled, looking at the anchor and flowers, "Where abouts?" AJ asked.

"My hip." Kaitlyn said, shutting the book and sitting it down. "So, what are you doing in here?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I work in the back, designing the tattoo's." AJ smiled.

"You design all of these?" Kaitlyn asked in shock.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She noticed how nice Kaitlyn was being to her, maybe she was sorry. She didn't know, "Who's inking you up then?" AJ asked.

"Eh…" Kaitlyn said, taking a note she reminded herself with out her bag, it had the time and what she was wanting, "Phil." Kaitlyn said, "Phil as in, Brooks?" Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, he works here too." AJ said.

"You two still together?" Kaitlyn asked, taking a seat on the waiting couch.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

There was a long silence until Kaitlyn needed to get something off her chest.

"AJ, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I threw our friendship away, I realised when I went to college that I should never have went with Eva, I was so horrible to you and I'm really sorry. You were the only girl that got me." She said.

"It's fine, that was a long time ago, I'm not saying it felt good being chucked away, but I try not thinking of the past." AJ said, "Where is Eva?" AJ had to ask.

"I don't know. I haven't spoke to her since school. I left for college." Kaitlyn said, "I distinctly remember you being pregnant in school?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Yeah, I had a boy, he's five." AJ smiled.

"Bet you feel older than what you are." Kaitlyn chuckled, "Is he Phil's?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

"You actually seem to have made something of your life, you have your own little family, own job. I wish I done that." Kaitlyn said.

"Are you still at college?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, studying fitness." Kaitlyn said.

"I thought you looked muscley." AJ laughed causing Kaitlyn to let a chuckle escape, just as Punk walked downstairs, one tattoo done, wanting his next one.

"Kaitlyn?" Punk said.

"Phil? Is that you?" Kaitlyn stood up, Phil looked so different, he actually looked quite attractive, not that he wasn't before or anything.

"Your getting a tattoo?" Punk asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn smiled.

"I better get back to work." AJ smiled.

"Wait…" Kaitlyn said, watching AJ stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"I'd really like to stay in touch with you, I'll leave my number on the desk, text me or whatever." Kaitlyn said, placing a piece of paper with her number on the desk.

"Ok." AJ smiled with a nod, walking into the back of the shop and sitting down.

_Later that night…_

"She actually wants to be my friend again." AJ said, sitting on the couch while Phil had his dinner in the kitchen, Punk beside her on the couch.

"Maybe she realises she was horrible to you and feels bad." Punk said.

"It'd be nice to have a girl in my life. I have no one to talk to about things." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Talk to me." Punk said.

"Really? So you won't mind me talking about periods and cramps?" AJ said looking up at Punk.

"Ok well maybe you do need a girl friend." Punk said, he definitely wasn't listening to AJ talk about that.

"I should text her." AJ said, taking her phone that she had saved Kaitlyns number in to it today.

_Hi Kaitlyn, it's AJ. Thanks for dropping by today. I have missed you and I'd really like for us to start over again, how about we go out for dinner tomorrow night? I can leave Phil and Phil to fend for themselves for a night. AJ x_

AJ sent the text and immediately got one back.

_I'd really love that, thanks for giving me a chance. You called your son Phil? How original lol. I'll see you tomorrow night. Kait x_

AJ smiled a she put her phone down.

"Your own dinner duty tomorrow night." AJ said to Punk.

"You know I can't cook." Punk said, "Where are you going anyway?" Punk asked.

"Out for dinner with Kaitlyn, just order a pizza or something then." AJ smiled.

"Out for dinner where you can talk about periods, yay!" Punk joked.

"Shut up." AJ said, shoving punk out the way with a pillow.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

AJ and Kaitlyn were already out for dinner. AJ was worried incase it would be awkward but there was always a converse flowing and it was a nice warm atmosphere.

AJ had got that weird feeling again when she was eating her food. Kaitlyn noticed her making weird faces.

"Is it ok?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Tastes funny. Try it." AJ said, cutting a bit off and passing it to Kaitlyn who put it in her mouth.

"It's nice, tastes fine." Kaitlyn said.

AJ just looked at the plate confused, why did this keep happening.

"This isn't the first it's happened." AJ sighed.

"So you're going off a few foods." Kaitlyn said, looking at AJ as if she was stupid.

"What?" AJ said, wondering why Kaitlyn was looking at her like she was an idiot.

"You're totally pregnant." Kaitlyn smiled, taking a drink of her juice.

"No, I'm totally not. My medication prevents me from having kids." AJ said.

"Medication?" Kaitlyn questioned.

AJ mentally kicked herself. Now she was going to have to tell Kaitlyn about everything. She didn't know if she fully trusted Kaitlyn again like she did when they were younger, but she'd just have to.

_Later that night…_

"So you're definitely not pregnant?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ drove her home.

"I can't be." AJ assured herself. She was glad that like Punk, Kaitlyn was fine with finding out about AJ's bi polar.

Kaitlyn knew it was a common thing, so she didn't think it was a big deal.

"Maybe you should check, just in case." Kaitlyn said.

"Maybe. Listen I had fun tonight…" AJ said, pulling outside Kaitlyns house.

"So did I, we should do it more often." Kaitlyn smiled.

"We should. I'm glad we can start over." AJ smiled.

"Me too AJ." Kaitlyn smiled, hugging AJ tightly and getting out the door, "Text me if your preggers." Kaitlyn winked as AJ just rolled her eyes. She sat in Kaitlyn's drive for a minute, just thinking to herself. Surely there couldn't be a way she was pregnant but she thought she should make sure anyway. She drove to the pharmacy and picked up a test, going straight home.

She got in to see Punk and Phil both sleeping on the couch, a movie on in the background. She tip toed upstairs and into the bathroom.

_The next morning…_

"I didn't even hear you come in." Punk said, opening his eyes the next morning.

AJ hadn't slept all night. She was too confused.

"I didn't want to wake you both." AJ said.

"You ok? You look a bit… white and confused." Punk said.

"I'm fine. Listen… I'm going to get ready and meet Kaitlyn for breakfast, you can take Phil to school can't you?" AJ said, standing up.

"Jeez, if I thought you getting a friend would make me see less of you I would have kept you locked in this house." Punk laughed.

"I'll be back soon." AJ said, kissing his cheek and walking out the room.

_Later on…_

"See, I told you." Kaitlyn smiled, stirring her coffee. Her and AJ in an empty coffee house down town.

"But you don't understand. It's not possible. I… I don't get it." AJ said.

"Did you wrap it up?" Kaitlyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No.."AJ said.

"Well what did you expect?" Kaitlyn said.

"We only don't use anything because I told Punk the tablets keep me from having kids." AJ said, "What if he leaves again Kaitlyn, I can't do this again." AJ said.

"He won't leave. He loves you… and if he does, I'll be happy to help. But he won't. Why don't we go to the doctors and ask some questions as to how it could have happened, you know with you on the tablets and all?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"Ok." AJ nodded, running her hands through her hair.

_At the doctors…_

AJ and Kaitlyn were in the doctors room. AJ really wanted to know how all this could have happened.

"Ok… well you're definitely pregnant." The doctor said, who insisted on AJ taking another pregnancy test, just to be sure.

"How?" AJ said.

"These tablets do indeed prevent women from having children. Maybe you forget to take it one day and it just caught on. These things happen." The doctor said.

"What about now that I am pregnant? I can't take the medication can I?" AJ asked.

"No. So just try and stay positive about things, don't get worked up about things, you should be fine." The doctor said.

"Ok… thank you." AJ said, walking out of the room with Kaitlyn.

"What am I going to do?" AJ sighed, getting into the car, as did Kaitlyn.

"Your acting like this is a bad thing. You should be excited." Kaityn said, she was just as confused as AJ was.

"How am I going to tell him?" AJ said.

"Just tell him, you'll feel better after it. Plus, I'm sure he'll be happy. Stay positive." Kaitlyn reminded her.

_Later that night…_

AJ walked into the quiet house to see Punk in the living room. She suspected Phil was in bed sleeping.

"You've been away all day." Punk frowned.

"I know. I'm sorry." AJ said, taking her jacket off and sitting down beside him.

"You ok?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." AJ said, her stomach was doing summer saults.

"Your not." Punk said, looking at her.

"What?" AJ said.

"I found a pregnancy test box in the bin." Punk said, looking at AJ gulp loudly, "You're pregnant?" Punk smiled.

AJ paused, he was smiling?

"Yeah." AJ shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't seem happy." Punk said.

"I just thought you would think it was too fast." AJ said, she was surprised at how calm he was being.

"Are you kidding? I was a little shocked at first when I found the box, but I'm excited." Punk said.

AJ felt a ton of weights lift from her back, she was so glad he was ok with it. "I'm glad you're sticking around." AJ said with a relief and a smile.

"I've already missed five years of my childs life, I'm not missing another one." Punk smiled, kissing AJ on the lips.

**No more dramatic plots. Happy happy happy. REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So what happens with your medication then?" Punk asked.

"I can't take it." AJ said.

"Will you be ok?" Punk asked, the last thing he would want was for AJ to break down, especially when she was pregnant.

"I should be fine. I've to stay positive, I can do that." AJ reassured herself.

"I know you can." Punk smiled, kissing her softly and leaning her down on to the couch, "When will you start to get a bump?" He mumbled, kissing her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

"4, 5 months…" AJ said in almost a moan, feeling Punks warm wet tongue trail around her neck, then the door went with a loud knock.

"Fuck sake." Punk grumbled, carefully getting off of AJ and going into the hall, swinging the door open.

"Punk fella!" A very white skinned man, with extremely ginger hair said.

"Sheamo?" Punk said, he didn't expect to see his long term friend from his old high school here.

"You look… different." Sheamus, or in Punks case sheamo said.

"And you don't." Punk chuckled, "How'd you find me?" Punk asked.

"I was down at the tattoo shop, just down the road, I know the guy that owns it, ambrose… he told me about you and I couldn't believe my ears, had to come see you in living colour." Sheamus said.

"It's good to see you, why you over this side of town?" Punk asked.

"Ahh, I prefer the old city life. Much better than towards our old school. Man I haven't seen you in so long." Sheamus said.

"I know, a lot's changed." Punk nodded.

"Yeah? Bet your still dating Paige." Sheamus said, the last time he checked that's who Punk was dating, but that was a long time ago.

"Nope. I moved remember." Punk said.

"I know but, I thought you loved her?" Sheamus said.

"Nah…" Punk said.

"Punk what are you doing?!" AJ shouted from the living room, she was getting impatient.

"That's who I love in there…" Punk chuckled, "I'm coming…" He shouted back to AJ.

"Wife?" Sheamus questioned.

"No, what do you think I am? 3o?" Punk stated.

"So she's your girlfriend." Sheamus nodded.

"Yeah, what about…"

"Dad, I can't sleep…" Phil said, walking downstairs slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Dad?" Sheamus looked at Punk.

"Go see mom, she's in the living room." Punk said to Phil.

"Who's that?" Phil whispered to his father.

"I'm Sheamus fella." Sheamus smiled, watching Phil burst out laughing.

"You speak funny." Phil laughed.

"Thank you." Sheamus said, of course he had a very strong Irish accent, always had and always will.

"On you go." Punk said to Phil, watching him go into the living room.

"You've grew up on me." Sheamus said, "Well I hate to intrude or anything, so I'll maybe see you again." Sheamus said.

"Yeah of course. Here's my number." Punk said, taking his phone out and passing it to Sheamus for him to put his number in his contacts.

"I'll text you then." Sheamus said, walking away as Punk closed the door.

"Who was that?" AJ asked as Punk walked into the living room where AJ had stuck a movie on for Phil to try and fall asleep to.

"One of my old school friends." Punk said.

"You had friends at school?" AJ said.

"My old school." Punk said.

"Oh, why's he showing up now?" AJ asked.

"Don't know, sleeping child at ten o'clock." Punk nodded over to Phil who was sleeping on the couch.

"Take him up to bed, then come back down and finish what you started." AJ smirked, she'd never saw Punk move as fast as he did, she just let out a chuckle.

**REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

AJ had convinced Kaitlyn to come over to watch Phil, of course only if she could due to her wanting to show Punk something, she didn't tell Punk what, but she knew he liked surprises.

They walked along the Chicago city, hand intertwined with each other.

"I feel like I'm walking to school again." Punk laughed.

"I'm glad we're gone from there, long gone." AJ said.

"Me too." Punk smiled, "So where are you actually taking me?" Punk asked.

"You'll see." AJ smiled.

They walked another good bit until they came to a forrest that Punk remembered very well.

"I remember this place." Punk said, walking through the woods and to the round cave.

"Go in it." AJ smiled.

Punk let go of her hand, walking into it and looking around, it was amazing. It almost took his breath away. AJ joined him and looked around.

"W-When did you do it all again?" Punk asked, looking at the walls. It was the full Chicago skyline, but it also had the illusion of down in the city, where he noticed she had drew him and her.

"When I was pregnant with Phil. I got bored, I had no job, didn't go to school, so I just came down here every day." AJ smiled.

"It's amazing…" Punk said, "But… I think you're missing someone." Punk said.

"I figured I'd add him later, maybe he could help." AJ smiled, officially them both referring to Phil.

"And then you'll have to draw another one." Punk smiled, looking at her belly.

"Hopefully in pink." AJ said, looking at the paintings.

"You want it to be a girl?" Punk asked.

"C'mon, I can't put up with living with three boys. That's nasty." AJ laughed.

"I don't know if I can have a girl, she'll wipe my pockets clean." Punk laughed.

"She'd love you." AJ said, leaning her head on his shoulder, pulling away in embarrassment when her tummy rumbled loudly.

"Well whatever gender it is, sure is hungry." Punk laughed.

"Sorry." AJ said.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to dinner." Punk said.

"You're just the kindest." AJ smiled, walking out with her hand locked with his again, closing the stone to the cave over.

_With Kaitlyn…_

Kaitlyn was currently in deep conversation with little Phil about the Simpsons, she liked this kid. It was definitely AJ's son, with the comics and the super heroes, but she saw a lot of Punk in him, especially his features. The way his little crooked smirk edged over his face, and the green eyes just staring at her, it was like looking at Punk.

Kaitlyn stood up when she heard the door go, she walked into the hall and opened it fully, seeing a very pale, ginger man.

"Hi…" Sheamus said.

"Um… hi." Kaitlyn said, wondering if she should know this man.

"Punk in?" Sheamus asked.

"No… him and AJ are out, I'm babysitting." Kaitlyn smiled just as Phil ran in.

"You're the man that talks funny." Phil said.

"Hey, I'll get your dad on you." Sheamus said.

Phil just giggled, "Speak, speak again." Phil laughed.

"Phil, why don't you go back into the living room." Kaitlyn said, watching Phil nod, still laughing to himself loudly and walking into the living room.

"Sorry." Kaitlyn said, she hoped this man had a sense of humour.

"It's ok, do you know when Punk will be in?" He asked.

"Maybe in a few hours, I can tell him you dropped by." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm Sheamus." Sheamus said, extending his hand.

"I'm Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you lass." Sheamus smiled, he noticed how much of a perfect smile this girl had, he wondered who she was.

"You too." Kaitlyn smiled, there was something oddly attractive about this man, she didn't know what, but she felt herself smiling at his every movement. She wondered who he was.

"I'll see you around." Sheamus smiled, walking away and down the street.

Kaitlyn just smiled and closed the door, walking back into the living room where Phil was, watching the TV.

"I think it's time for bed." Kaitlyn said.

"C'mon, five more minutes. My mom and dad don't need to find out." Phil pleaded.

"Five more minutes, that's it." Kaitlyn said, sitting down with him.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"How much have you ate?" Punk laughed, watching AJ clear nearly every plate that had food on it, including stuff that he had left.

"I was hungry ok." AJ said.

"Yeah, no shit." Punk said.

"This is going to turn out ok isn't it?" AJ asked him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well, us… the baby, Lynn staying away." AJ said.

"She can't come near us AJ, she can't. The baby is going to be fine, and so are we. Stay positive ok." Punk said, knowing it wasn't good for AJ to stress.

"What if I break down with my tablets?" AJ said, it always leared in the back of her mind, the thought of not being on her medication.

"You won't, I'm going to make sure you smile every day." Punk said.

"That's quite a challenge." AJ said.

"Not when I know you inside out." Punk winked, "C'mon, let's go. Phil's probably driving Kaitlyn crazy." Punk suggested, standing up and walking home with AJ.

_With Kaitlyn…_

Kaitlyn had just managed to put Phil to sleep just as Punk and AJ walked through the door.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, was he good?" AJ asked, like any mother.

"Great. He's a little charmer." Kaitlyn said, "Oh Punk, a guy called Sheamus stopped by looking for you. Told me to tell you he stopped by." Kaitlyn said.

"I keep missing him, I'll phone him tomorrow." Punk said, walking through to the kitchen.

"So who is he?" Kaitlyn asked AJ as she took off her jacket, Kaitlyn putting hers on.

"Punks old friend from his other high school. I think. Why?" AJ asked.

"No reason." Kaitlyn smiled innocently.

"Hmm, Kaitlyn?" AJ said.

"What?" Kaitlyn shrugged as AJ just looked at her, "Ok, I think he's sweet, cute. I don't know." Kaitlyn blushed, looking at the floor.

"You should ask him out." AJ smiled.

"No, a girl never makes the first move." Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Men can be pussy's sometimes though." AJ said.

"Excuse me." Punk said, appearing into the scene.

"Talking about cats." AJ smiled.

"Ok then, I'm going on up to bed, while you… talk about cats. Thanks Kaitlyn." Punk said, walking upstairs.

"Cats? Really?" Kaitlyn said.

"Hey, I didn't want to affect his manliness ok. Thanks for looking after Phil." AJ smiled, walking Kaitlyn out.

"Anytime." Kaitlyn smiled, "When's your first scan for baby 2?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Next week." AJ smiled.

"And Punk is?"

"He's happy. I was so scared incase he would leave me, but I think he's sticking around, for good this time." AJ smiled.

"Good, I'm happy for you." Kaitlyn smiled, "I'll see you later." She said, hugging AJ and walking out into the dark night. AJ closed the door and locked it behind her, trailing upstairs to go for a much needed long sleep and cuddle with Punk.

**REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Mmm, I'm so hungry." AJ moaned, turning around to face Punk who was just waking up the next morning. She automatically felt herself craving different foods.

"Are you ever not?" Punk laughed.

"Shh, I think you should bring me breakfast in bed, because you're such a loving boyfriend." AJ smiled, sucking up to Punk and cuddling into him.

"Oh alright." Punk said, sitting up and getting off the bed, walking out as AJ smiled, sitting up on the bed and switching the TV. The last time she was pregnant, it wasn't all sweet and caring like this, it was more worry and stress, where would she get a job? Would her mom be mad, or what she thought was her mom. Would the baby be ok? Would she be able to do it?

But now she almost enjoyed it, apart from when she was throwing up in the mornings, she couldn't wait for the scan next week.

Punk walked downstairs in his boxers, realising it was really early still and that Phil would sleep on since it was the weekend and he didn't have school. He switched the kettle on and made himself a coffee while he made AJ breakfast, knowing of course what stuff she liked.

He soon enough, after he made her some toast and scrambled egg, along with tea and biscuits.

He opened the room door with his foot, walking over and sitting her tea on the table, along with sitting the tray with food on her lap.

"You're a gentleman." AJ smiled.

"I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't for you being pregnant." Punk laughed, walking round to his side of the bed and lying back down, "I'm going out with Sheamus tonight, you'll be ok?" Punk said.

"Sure, see now we both have friends." AJ smiled, "Which by the way, I think Kaitlyn has a little something something going on for Sheamus." AJ said.

"What do you mean a little something something?" Punk laughed.

"She likes him Albert Einstein." AJ said, hitting Punk over the back of the head in a stupid way.

"Hey, that hurt." Punk said, holding the back of his head, "Set them up then." Punk said, rubbing his head.

"That's a good idea, let me talk to Sheamus tonight." Punk said, watching AJ eat the food hungrily, "You're an animal." Punk shook his head.

"Shut up I'm carrying your baby." AJ spat, as Punk just shook his head and laughed.

_Later that night…_

Punk had left AJ and Phil to get some pizza and watch a movie while he went out with Sheamus for a few hours. There was so much to talk about, they hadn't seen each other in donkey's. They talked for hours, not even touching their drinks from the pub they were in, talking about things from years ago, or even just things recently. Punk decided to tell Sheamus about AJ being pregnant. He seemed to be happy for his friend. It took a while but Punk managed to bring up Kaitlyn in a way he thought was rather smooth.

"So, you don't have a girlfriend or anything?" Punk asked.

"Not for a long time fella. Need to get myself back out there." Sheamus said.

"I see you met Kaitlyn the other night." Punk said.

"Yeah, she's a nice lass." Sheamus nodded.

"You think?" Punk asked.

"Are you videoing this for her? Where are the cameras?" Sheamus joked.

"No, of course I'm not. Me and AJ were just talking, we think you'd both look good together." Punk smiled.

"Really? I don't know man, she's probably not that interested in me." Sheamus said.

"You never know. Leave it with me." Punk winked.

"What you up to?" Sheamus questioned.

"Nothing." Punk smiled innocently.

_Later that night…_

"AJ…" Punk said, walking into the house and taking his jacket off, walking through the hall and into the living room where AJ lay on the couch sleeping, a tub of ice cream on the floor beside her, make that an empty tub. He assumed Phil was upstairs sleeping.

He tidied up around the living room, finally switching the lights and TV off and lifting a very in deep sleep AJ, she didn't even flinch, he walked up the stairs with her in his arms, going into their room and lying her down. He crouched down and kissed her head, "I love you." He said, kissing her stomach through her t-shirt, "I love you as well." He said, standing up straight and getting into bed himself, he was so happy with his life right now. He had everything he needed, right where he wanted.

**REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

"C'mon baby, you need to go to school." AJ said, getting Phil up the next morning.

"I don't feel good mom." Phil complained.

AJ frowned and lay her hand on his forehead, "You have a temperature." AJ said, "Just stay in bed." She said, tucking the covers up and walking out the room.

She bumped into Punk who was coming out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, obviously just been in for a shower. He looked so fine, she'd love to just rip that towel away and… she shivered.

"What?" Punk laughed.

"Nothing, Phil isn't well." AJ said.

"How? What's up with him?" Punk asked.

"Has a temperature and he's not feeling good. I'll phone into Dean, I'm sure he won't mind." AJ said.

"Why don't you just bring Phil down? He can lie on the couch behind the back where you work, bring his comics or something, he might even just sleep if he's really not well." Punk said.

"Ok, can you get him up and get a bag for him, put his comics and his Nintendo in it, just keep him in his pyjamas, I'm going for a shower." AJ said, walking into the bathroom.

Punk just went into their room and put on some clothes, walking into Phil's room and helping him up.

_Later that day…_

Punk was busy upstairs while AJ was downstairs, working away with Phil sleeping on the couch beside her, she had quite a lot of space back here, she had her table that she worked at, with all her different pencils and sharpening tools, with her lamp shining on the paper, a book leaning up against the wall and behind her was like the kitchen of the tattoo shop, there was a mini fridge and microwave, for when people went on their breaks, as well as a little couch which Phil was sleeping on, she knew he must have been really not well since he would have been looking around being nosey.

Although her job wasn't exactly big bucks, she loved it, not only did she love doing the drawings and feeling like she was what she was drawing, she got to see her boyfriend every so often, so it was a win win situation.

She knew she would stop working once she got much further on in her pregnancy, but she was still only 3 months and not even had her first scan, so her and Punk weren't planning on telling anyone apart from Kaitlyn and Sheamus until they hit the 12 week point, especially little Phil. Everyone knew, sometimes pregnancies didn't go to plan, and they wouldn't want to have upset him.

She was so excited, she was scared at first, not about having the baby or anything like that, she'd done it all before, it was the thought of doing it alone again, but she knew she didn't need to worry about that, Punk was even more excited than her.

Speaking of Punk he had just walked into the back, putting on the kettle, taking his break while he had no clients.

"He ok?" Punk asked, frowning down at his son, he hated to see him so weak and not well.

"Just a flu, he'll be fine." AJ said, standing up and opening the fridge where she had brought some sweets to keep her occupied.

"You need to stop eating like that." Punk laughed.

"Shh, I'm craving." AJ said.

"Crave fruit." Punk said, stirring the mug of roasting coffee with a spoon.

"Crave my ass…" AJ said, realising how odd that sound until she finished speaking.

"I do sometimes." Punk winked, walking out the back of the shop and closing the door, walking back upstairs.

AJ just chuckled to herself as she sat back down, switching on the light and taking a pencil in her hand.

_Later that night…_

A usual Monday night for Punk and AJ was usually to have dinner, get Phil in the bath and in bad, and a cuddle in front of the fire, going to bed early from a tough day back at work after the weekend which both AJ and Punk didn't work.

Punk had took Phil for a bath, knowing it would do him the world of good with how rubbish he was feeling and planned on getting him into bed earlier than what he usually did, he knew Phil wouldn't put up a fight since he was nearly falling asleep in the bath.

While he was doing this, AJ was downstairs on the phone to Kaitlyn after her and Punk talking earlier on, they both had a plan to set Kaitlyn and Sheamus up on a date.

"Yeah, well I'll see you then." AJ smiled, hanging up on Kaitlyn, she had just arranged to meet Kaitlyn at a restaurant tomorrow night, what Kaitlyn didn't know was that it wouldn't be AJ going to meet her.

_Later that night…_

"I'll see you then, bye…" Punk said, hanging up on Sheamus, telling him to meet him the exact place and time AJ said to meet Kaitlyn tomorrow night. He told Sheamus he would be there, but what didn't know, certainly wouldn't kill him.

"Are we bad?" AJ giggled, her head resting on Punks lap as she lay down, Punk playing with her long hair.

"Course we aren't. They'll thank us for it one day." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her lips.

**REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

_The next night…_

Kaitlyn was sitting down at the table at the restaurant, waiting on what she thought would be AJ coming. She figured AJ would be hungry for some good food, and decided to ask her along. She waited and waited until the waiter showed a man she had only met once to her table.

"Sheamus?" Kaitlyn said, looking up at Sheamus confused.

"Kaitlyn, what you doing here lass?" Sheamus asked her.

"Waiting on AJ." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Waiting on Punk." Sheamus nodded, then he watched the waiter put two menu's down at the table.

"This is your seat sir." He said, pointing to the seat across from Kaitlyn.

He was going to kill Punk.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"You excited for tomorrow?" Punk asked, sitting up on the kitchen counter while AJ made herself some sort of food. She had stopped having her breakfast lunch and dinner and was just snacking through out the day, it seemed to make her happy so Punk didn't stop her.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, "I know this isn't the scan to find out what the baby is, but are we going to get one of them?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. I think I want it to be a surprise." Punk said.

"How will we know what colour to do the nursery then?" AJ asked.

"Yellow. Good for a boy or a girl." Punk suggested to AJ's agreement.

"I'm still saying it's a boy." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk laughed.

"Boys are always hungry. It makes sense." AJ said.

"I hope it's a girl. I mean, a boy is fine, but I don't know…" Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hope it's a girl too, for your sake." She smiled at him cutely. Taking her plate with food and a packet of crisps, strolling into the living room and sitting down. Punk just jumped off the counter and walked in, sitting down beside her and stealing a crisp, getting smacked on the back of the head by AJ after he did.

"My crisps." AJ warned him, putting them beside her.

"Jeez." Punk laughed.

_With Kaitlyn and Sheamus…_

"Look I had no idea they were going to do this." Kaitlyn laughed, "I'm going to kill AJ."

"We can kill them both together." Sheamus smiled.

Kaitlyn just smiled, what was she meant to say? How could she start the conversation, but she didn't have to, Sheamus already jumped in.

"So your from Chicago?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn nodded, "You?"

"I was born in Ireland then I moved over here just in time for me starting high school." Sheamus said.

"Same school as Phil right?" Kaitlyn said.

"Yep, I was devastated when Phil moved, but I guess he met his girlfriend." Sheamus said.

"Yeah, they both didn't have the easiest time." Kaitlyn said.

"How?" Sheamus asked curiously.

"Well AJ got mega bullied, like all day, all night. Phil was the only one that really stood by her, she became pregnant, he left. Went sort of down hill." Kaitlyn said, "Then I guess he came back and found them." Kaitlyn said.

"She got bullied huh? Seems like a nice lass." Sheamus said, he thought AJ would have been in the popular click in school.

"She was, that was the problem. People just didn't give her a chance, it was like whenever they were bored, they'd just pick on her." Kaitlyn said.

"Ahh the school days, long behind us." Sheamus laughed, "I sort of miss it." He sighed.

"I don't. I hated school." Kaitlyn said.

"I could picture you on the schools football team." Sheamus smiled.

"Basketball." Kaitlyn recorrected him with a wink.

"My apologies." Sheamus laughed.

Kaitlyn just smiled, this seemed to be running smoothly for being unexpected, it wasn't awkward like she thought it was going to be.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Punk were upstairs in bed, Punk had fell asleep already and AJ was sitting up watching the TV, laughing at Punk twitching his nose when he was dreaming, she had known him so well, like the back of her hand, that she could tell what he done whenever he was dreaming.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside cabinet that had just bleeped and noticed it was Kaitlyn, probably sending her a death threat, she thought.

_I'm totally mad at you, you could have told me, but… I enjoyed it, he's so sweet and the convo was always going, I really want to see him again AJ. I guess I should say thank you, although I'm still mad. Send me a pic of the baby tomorrow. Goodnight x_

AJ just smiled. Seemed like her and Punks work paid off.

_The next day…_

"Nervous?" Punk smiled to her. They were currently in a room where AJ was lying up on the bed, gel already over her stomach and waiting on their doctor.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled to him.

"Sorry about that." Their doctor, Doctor Heart said.

"It's fine." AJ smiled.

"Ok, let's take a look. You're quite big for 3 months. Sure it isn't twins you have." She laughed, noticing Punks face a little white, "Don't worry. There's just one." She laughed.

"I'm always hungry, but I can never eat a full meal." AJ moaned to her.

"That will fade, just a little phase of craving you'll go through, sort of like the morning sickness, it won't last." The doctor assured, "Ok, so if you look here…" She said pointing to the monitor, "That's its head, arms… hands…" She continued, pointing out the babies limbs and features to its parents.

Once she let Punk and AJ look at it for a while she printed off a picture of it and wiped AJ's stomach.

"This your first time?" She asked.

"Second." AJ smiled.

"So your both pro's at this. You must have been young the first time." Doctor Heart said, watching AJ put her jacket and Punk stand up.

"18." AJ nodded, standing down.

"Well, you know what they say. Second baby is always easier than the first. I'll see you both at your next appointment." She smiled, letting Punk and AJ walk out.

"It's so tiny." AJ said, looking at the picture, walking out the hospital, her hand interlocked with Punks.

"Tiny, and ours." He smiled, kissing her head.

**REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

_A few weeks later…_

Once AJ and Punk broke the news to Phil about him having a little sister or brother, he was delighted and couldn't wait to be a big brother. Like Punk, to AJ's surprise, he wanted it to be a girl. AJ had begun to cut down her shifts at work, only working a few days a week, of course to Punks request.

She felt spoilt, Punk was such a good boyfriend. Wither he was just doing the simple things, like cooking dinner, or getting her a drink during the night. He was always there when she needed him and AJ was super glad.

AJ had learned to find out that Kaitlyn and Sheamus had been going out for another few dinner dates. She was happy her friend was meeting someone.

She was currently being a couch potato. Phil was at school, Punk was at work and she was lying on the couch, watching daytime talk shows and of course eating. She had just got into a comfy position when the door went. She cursed under her breath and got up, walking into the hall and opening the door to a familiar face.

"Elena." AJ said, she knew Punk went to visit it her a few weeks ago on her 11th birthday.

"AJ… can I come in…" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure." AJ said, letting her in and closing the door, "Shouldn't you be at school?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Phil." Elena said.

"Tell him what? What's wrong Elena?" AJ asked.

"Well the past few days, my dad's been pretty loud, he lost his job and… I don't think he's well." Elena said.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked her.

"I'm fine. I don't think he is though." Elena said, she had built a very strong relationship with her father over the past few months and surprisingly liked her new life, she just wished she saw more of her brother.

"You can stay here tonight ok, Phil can go round and see him." AJ said.

"No… he'll only make it worse." Elena said.

"Ok ok, I'll go round." AJ said, "Let me go get my jacket." She said, walking out the room.

Once she had got ready she made her way to Elena's fathers house with her, walking on in to the open door, immediately smelling booze and smoke.

"You… You stay outside." AJ nodded to her.

"No, I'll come with you." Elena said.

"Please, stay outside." AJ asked her as she just nodded and stayed outside.

"G-George…" AJ said, walking through the hall and into the living room.

"Who are you?" Elena's father, George said, looking at AJ with hazed eyes.

"I'm AJ. Elena's brothers girlfriend. You remember me." AJ smiled, trying to lighten the mood up.

"No… what are you doing in my house?" George asked him. AJ had noticed a half full litre of vodka sitting in his hand.

"Elena's worried about you, she's worried and I think she's a little scared." AJ said.

"She doesn't need to be scared, I won't hurt her." George snapped, speaking the truth. He would never lay a finger on his daughter.

"I know you wouldn't, but she's worried about you, you need to get this place cleaned up, maybe get looking for a new job." AJ said.

"You can't tell me what to do." George said.

"I can't your right. But until you get sorted, I can get Phil to take Elena home." AJ said.

"No…" George said, standing up, the bottle still perched in his hand, "You can't take her, she's the only thing I have left." George said.

"I know, I've had my son took off me before, it's not nice, so get yourself together." AJ said, "Here… give me the bottle." AJ said, putting her hand on the bottle, going to pull it from his hands when he held on tightly to it, not letting it go.

"No…" He spoke.

"Please…" AJ said, trying her best to grab the bottle when she felt him let go, feeling herself tumble backwards and fall on the ground with a thud.

Elena heard the commotion from inside and walked in to see AJ on the floor.

"Dad, what did you do? She's pregnant!" Elena said, kneeling down beside AJ, "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Phone Phil…" AJ said, passing her phone to Elena, clutching her stomach.

Elena walked out the room to phone her brother to hurry up and get here while AJ tried her best to get up.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you were…"

"Last time I try and help you…" AJ said, easing herself slowly out of the room, holding her stomach that felt like it was tightening by the minute.

"He'll be here in two minutes." Elena said, handing her phone back to AJ.

"C'mon, leave him." AJ said, taking Elena out the house and closing the door. In the next few weeks, she saw Punk come round the corner almost on two wheels, not letting the car even stop before he got out the car.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Punk panicked, running up to AJ.

"I'm fine. I just fell." AJ said, not wanting a fuss.

"Is it sore?" Punk asked.

"A little." AJ said.

"Get into the car." Punk said, watching AJ walk slowly to the car, seeing Elena go to follow behind when he stopped her, "You can stay here." Punk said.

"But Phil…"

"She's pregnant Elena, she doesn't need your problems to deal with, go back inside. Shouldn't you be at school?" He said.

"Phil…"

"Go." Punk said.

"Phil I don't want to…"

"Go!" Punk shouted at her, watching her jump. He turned his back and walked to the car, getting in and driving away.

Elena walked over to the front step and sat on it, resting her chin on her tucked up knees. She really wished she had her mom right now.

**REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Everything is just fine." Dr Heart said to AJ and Punks relief, "Just gave yourself a fright, try and be more careful." She said, walking out the room.

"What happened?" Punk asked her.

"Nothing, I tripped." AJ said.

"Why were you at Elena's?" Punk asked.

"She… she wasn't feeling well." AJ said, the last thing she wanted to do was tell Punk about what happened.

"April you're lying." Punk said.

"I'm not." AJ said.

"You are. What happened? I'll go ask Elena myself." Punk said.

"Ok alright… she came to the house and told me her dad lost his job, he's not really looking after her, I tried to help her dad and take the drink from him and he let go and I fell… " AJ didn't even get to finish before Punk stood up and walked out the hospital.

"How am I meant to get home?!" AJ shouted, knowing she wasn't getting a reply and just lay her head back on the bed.

_With Punk…_

Punk drove to Elena's father's house, quickly getting out the car, walking past Elena who was still sitting on the step and into the house, immediately walking over to George and punching him across the face.

"I told you! I told you if you didn't look after her, I'd take her off of you." Punk said.

"I do look after her!" George shouted, standing up holding his nose.

"What's this then? Huh?" Punk said, grabbing the booze from his hand.

"I've just lost my job ok, I don't need you in my ear." George said.

"Until you clean yourself up, and get a job. Elena's staying with me." Punk said, "Oh and…" Punk said, grabbing George by the t-shirt, looking in his eyes, "Don't ever, ever touch my girlfriend again." He spat, releasing his grasp and walking outside.

"Go pack your bag." Punk said to Elena who just sighed and went into the house, walking upstairs and packing a bag.

Punk sat in the car watching Elena walk towards it and into the front seat.

"This is why I went to AJ." Elena said.

"Next time, don't." Punk said to his sister.

_Later that night…_

AJ paid for a taxi to get home and walked into the house later on to see Phil and Elena having dinner at the table. Hearing Punk clutter about upstairs, she walked up and found him in the nursery, looking at instructions on how to build the cot.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, "I'm only four months."

"I know, but babies come early." He said.

"Not five months early." AJ said, "Is Elena staying?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, until George sorts himself out." Punk said, "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't be so hard on her." AJ said.

"I'm not. I just… the last thing you need is to worry about her problems, she's my responsibility." Punk said.

"Well… I'm going for a bath." AJ said, leaning down and kissing his cheek, walking out the room and into the bathroom.

_Later that night…_

AJ had went straight to bed after her bath, she even sneaked Phil into her bed, knowing Punk would put him into his own bed when he came to bed.

Punk and Elena sat downstairs when Elena burst out with a question.

"What was mom like?" She asked.

"You know what she was like." Punk said facing her.

"Not really. I mean when we were younger." Elena said.

"She was just like any mother Elena." Punk said.

"Why do you never talk about her?" Elena asked.

"Because I miss her." Punk said.

"I miss her to." Elena said, looking up at her brother.

"On you go up to bed." Punk smiled to her.

"Goodnight." Elena said, wrapping her arms around her brother, hugging him tightly.

"Goodnight." Punk said, hugging her back and watching her get up and walk out the living room.

Punk soon enough trailed upstairs and into his room where Phil and AJ were fast asleep. He smiled and scooped Phil up, his head leaning on his shoulder as he walked into his room and put him into his own bed, tucking the covers up and planting a kiss on his head.

He finally got into bed himself, turning and facing AJ who was sleeping peacefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. She was so beautiful to him.

**REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Three months later…_

AJ was now 7 months along in her pregnancy and compared to what she was like with Phil, she was huge. She was now completely off of work and Punk would spend two or three days at work, the rest he'd be home with AJ.

Elena still stayed in the house since Punk and AJ never heard from George and her and Phil both went to school every day.

As far as Punk and AJ knew, Kaitlyn and Sheamus were officially a couple and were happy together. They both felt like they made it happen and were proud of themselves.

Punk and AJ were currently at home in front of the TV. AJ had sweats on and one of Punks t-shirts, and Punk had basketball shorts and a t-shirt on.

"You really want to?" Punk cringed after AJ told him about how she wanted to give birth with no epidurals or pain reliefs.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, pretty sure when it came time to give birth she'd forget all about this conversation.

"Why? It doesn't make a difference." Punk said.

"It does, the baby won't come out all drugged." AJ said.

"I wouldn't really care if I was in your position." Punk cringed.

"Well I do." AJ said.

"Ok, well I'm not holding your hand during it." Punk said, "I'd rather it stay in one piece."

"Shut up." AJ said, hitting him on the shoulder as the door went. She watched Punk stand up and walk into the hall.

Punk opened the door to see the police standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" Punk said.

"Could we come in a minute sir?" The police officer said.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk said, letting them both in and shutting the door behind them.

AJ was laughing away at the big bang theory when she saw two police officers walk in.

She turned around confused and sat up straight. Punk walked back in and gave AJ a confused look.

"What's the problem?" Punk said, AJ standing up and making her way beside him.

"Well, am I correct in saying Elena Brooks stays here?" The officer said.

"Yeah, she's… she's my little sister." Punk said.

"She's gone missing sir." The officer said.

"What do you mean missing? She's 11 years old." Punk said.

"Her school contacted us, saying she was at school in the morning, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen in the afternoon." The officer said.

"There are only so many places an 11 year old can go." Punk said.

"We're trying our best to find her, do you know why she would have done this?" The officer asked.

"No. Of course I don't." Punk snapped. Chicago was a big city, full of strangers and scary people. He was so worried.

"It's ok sir, we'll find her. Just stay here, stay by the phone." The police said, walking out the house.

AJ just looked at Punk pacing up and down the living room.

"Why would she do this?" Punk said.

"Maybe she'll make her way back, don't worry." AJ said.

"I need to go out and look for her, you stay here in case she comes back and phone me." Punk said, grabbing his jacket and walking out the house. He tried to put his head in his little sister's shoes, wondering where she would have gone and why. Then he thought about it carefully. Surely she wouldn't have…

AJ sat down on the couch with a sigh, she thought things were going ok. She could feel one of her migranes coming on so she lay down and put a pillow over her face.

Punk didn't even park his car properly and ran out of the car, into the train station and through the terminals, looking for a train going to Cleveland which was where he and his sister moved to with their mom, Cleveland, where Reyanne was buried.

He spotted one and skimmed his eyes through it and saw one was leaving right now, he ran down the station and saw a queue getting on to the train. He looked along the line and spotted Elena in the middle of everyone. What was she thinking?

"Elena!" Punk shouted, pushing through people and pulling her out of the line, "What the hell are you doing?" Punk said, "There's police out there looking for you." Punk said.

"I was going to see mom." Elena said.

"Why?" Punk said.

"Because I miss her. I want her. Why couldn't you have gone instead of her!" Elena shouted loudly, starting to cry as she ran away outside.

Punk just sighed, he sometimes forgot she was only 11 and she really did only have him in her life. He walked outside and spotted her sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall. He walked over and sat beside her.

"I don't talk about her, because I miss her. I never had a dad either and for the first 12 years of my life, it was just me and her, then you came along. I got a chance to really know her and you didn't. But I know you miss her just as much. She told me before she died, to look after you, that was the one thing she asked me to do. I'm not doing such a good job of it am I?" Punk said.

"Why did she have to die?" Elena asked him.

"Sometimes life can be unpredictable Elena, that's why you have to make each day count with people you love, you never know when one day, it could all come crumbling down." Punk said.

"I miss her." Elena cried.

"I know you do." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her and cuddling her tightly, "I know you do."

_Later that night…_

Punk lifted Elena who was sleeping out of the car and straight into the house, walking upstairs and putting her into bed. He walked out of the room and into his own to see AJ lying in bed, her eyes opened.

"Hey…" Punk said.

"Hi…" AJ said, "You found her?"

"Yeah." Punk nodded, taking his shirt and jeans off and slipping into bed.

"Where was she?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Punk said, really wanting to go to sleep.

"You know what day it was today?" AJ questioned.

"No. What?" Punk said.

"6 years ago today, we met in art class." AJ smiled.

"You remember the date?" Punk said.

"How could I forget it." AJ said as Punk attacked her lips. The only way he was going to forget about everything that happened today was by AJ's comfort.

**REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

"So…" AJ said, as Punk rolled off her and she clutched the covers over her, "You want to tell me what happened with you and Elena?" AJ asked.

"I'm convinced she hates me." Punk said.

"Of course she doesn't." AJ said.

"She said she would rather me dead than my mom." Punk said, watching AJ scrunch her nose up.

"She just misses her. Everyone needs their mom. Especially at her age." AJ said.

"There's such a big age gap between us, she's 11, I'm nearly 24. I'm going to have two kids soon." Punk said.

"She's still your little sister." AJ said, "I want you to do something…" AJ said, thinking of an idea.

"What?" Punk said.

"I want you to take her back to Cleveland, go visit your mom. Let her see her old friends." AJ suggested.

"What and then take her straight back?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ said, "You don't have to go into the grave with her, just let her go talk to her herself." AJ said.

"What about you?" Punk said.

"I'll be fine." AJ said, pecking him on the lips.

"Why are you so nice?" Punk said, looking at her in the eyes.

"I'm only nice to people who are nice to me. I've lived by that rule all my life." AJ said, stating a true fact.

"I guess we're sort of similar now." Punk said.

"What do you mean?" AJ said.

"All we have is each other." Punk said.

"That's all I'll ever need. You, Phil and our baby." AJ smiled.

"Our baby that needs to hurry up and get out." Punk said, pretending to knock on her belly, of course being gentle, "Do you think it can hear us?" Punk asked.

"Probably." AJ laughed, "We still haven't discussed names?" AJ said to him.

"Ok, well you hit me with your ideas?" Punk said.

"Ok, for a boy, Taylor and for a girl, Toni." AJ smiled.

"Toni? Is that not a boys name?" Punk said.

"Spelt with an 'i.'" AJ said, "Yours?"

"Ok, I haven't thought of any girls names yet, but for a boy, I liked Sam." Punk said.

"Sam is cute, still another two months." AJ sighed.

"It will fly by, trust me." Punk said, kissing her head and getting out of bed.

"So are you going to take Elena?" AJ said.

"Yes." Punk said, taking a bag from below the bed and filling it with some clothes, he figured they'd stay a few nights.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" AJ said, thinking she could fall asleep again and probably wouldn't hear Punk leaving.

"See you later sweetheart." Punk said, kissing her lips, "I'll see you to." He said, kissing her belly and walking out the room to get showered and ready.

AJ just smiled and turned over in bed, getting comfy and falling straight back to sleep.

_Later that day…_

Punk and Elena had already left and AJ was helping Phil colour in his pictures for school at the table.

"Where's dad?" Phil asked.

"He's just away with Elena for a few days." AJ said.

"Who is Elena anyway?" Phil asked, he never really knew who she was.

"Well… you know how you're going to have a little brother or sister, that's your dads, little sister." AJ said.

Phil just looked at his mom confused, but then just smiled and continued to colour in his picture.

_Later that night…_

AJ had put Phil in the bath and got him ready for bed, reading him a story until he finally fell asleep, "Goodnight sweetie." She smiled, kissing his head and putting the story on his bedside table, turning the lamp off and walking out his room door.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for a snack to make.

Meanwhile, a car pulled up outside.

**Who's in the car? REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

AJ sat down with a plate of food and switched the TV on, sighing when she heard the door letterbox chap. She stood up, walking slowly to the door, she was pregnant after all. She opened the door and saw nothing. She stuck her head out and looked left and right. Maybe it was just the wind. She closed the door and walked back into the living room when she found herself staring at her worst nightmare.

"W-What… what are you doing here?" AJ said, backing away.

"I've been gone for 8 months. Surely you didn't think I'd spend anymore time in that home." Lynn said.

"Stay away from me. How did you get in?" AJ said.

"I waited until Phil left before I came, I figured it would make you an easy target. Forgot I had the keys to your house? Front door and back door." Lynn said, holding the keys up.

"Get out of my house… I'll call the police." AJ said.

"Go, call them…" Lynn said.

"Why are you here? You aren't well." AJ said.

"I'm perfectly fine April." Lynn said, staring at AJ with very mysterious eyes.

"Why did you do it?" AJ said, leaning against the wall.

"Do what?" Lynn questioned.

"Pretend to be my mom." AJ said.

"I don't know. Me and your mother never got on. I always wanted a son. I couldn't have children. Your mom and dad died. I asked to take care of you, I figured it was the closest I was going to get to having kids." Lynn said, "I see you're pregnant again. What'd I tell you?" Lynn smiled smugly.

"Yeah well for your information we're happy about it, and no he hasn't left me." AJ said, "Please, just get out of my house and leave my family alone." AJ said.

"That isn't why I came here April. I came here to make a deal with you." Lynn said.

"A deal?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Lynn said, creeping closer to AJ, "I want you, to give me your baby." Lynn said, putting her hand on AJ's belly when AJ slapped it away.

"You clearly do have bi polar. Get out of my house!" AJ shouted.

"Not until you agree." Lynn said.

"You are not having my child you absolute psycho. I'm phoning the police if you don't get out in five seconds." AJ said, watching Lynn take the phone and smash it against the wall.

"I don't think you will." Lynn said, tilting her head.

"You think coming here when Phil isn't here is going to let you get to me easily? Huh? I swear if you lay a finger on me, or my son, or my baby… I will not be held responsible for my accusations." AJ spat.

"Your just like your mother. Always thinking your stronger than what you are…" Lynn said.

"No. I've never been strong. All I done for the first 18 years of my life was grieve over how horrible I was treated, I actually thought you cared, then it all made sense. You didn't want me, you just wanted my son." AJ said.

"Correct." Lynn said.

"Why did they let you out? When you clearly aren't ready." AJ said.

"It's called acting sweetie. Sort of like what that boyfriend does with you, you know when he says he loves you…" Lynn said as AJ slapped her across the face hard.

"He does love me, more than anyone will ever love you." AJ said.

"I'm used to it. Now, where were we… ahh yes, your baby… I want it." Lynn said.

"You… I don't know wither to laugh or cry right now at how stupid and childish you're been. Get the fuck out of my house and go harass someone else." AJ said.

"Ok… but I mean… you won't mind me, going upstairs and checking on little Phil…" Lynn said, walking into the hall when AJ grabbed her and spinned her round.

"Don't you go anywhere near him." AJ said, she couldn't be scared of Lynn at this moment in time. She had to be strong and not let her win.

"Watch me…" Lynn said, going to run upstairs when AJ grabbed her leg.

"Let go of me…" Lynn said.

"Don't go near him!" AJ screamed when Lynn pushed her foot on AJ, causing AJ to fall down four stairs, landing at the bottom unconscious.

"April…" Lynn gasped, running downstairs and crouching down beside her.

"AJ? Are you in?" Kaitlyn said through the letter box.

Lynn looked up worried and ran out the back door. She couldn't be at the seen of a crime, she couldn't go back to prison.

"AJ lass?" Sheamus said, of course he was with Kaitlyn.

"AJ, I'm getting worried! Are you in?" Kaitlyn said, knowing AJ wouldn't be out at this time of night.

"AJ!" Sheamus banged at the door.

"Kick the door down." Kaitlyn said to Sheamus.

Sheamus just nodded, kicking at the door multiple times before it busted open, revealing AJ lying at the bottom of the stairs.

"AJ!" Kaitlyn gasped, kneeling down beside AJ and immediately phoning an ambulance.

"Mom?" Phil said, rubbing his eyes at the top of the stairs, not sure to what was going on but having been woken up by the noise.

"Phil…" Sheamus said, "C'mon I'll read you a story." Sheamus said, walking upstairs and guiding Phil away from his mom.

"AJ… Please wake up…" Kaitlyn said, "Please…"

Within minutes an ambulance came and they were at the hospital in no time. Kaitlyn was pacing about all over the place until a doctor approached her.

"Please tell me she's ok." Kaitlyn said.

"She's ok. The baby is fine, she must have just tripped and bumped her head, her stomach isn't bruised and the baby's heart beat is normal. No need to worry. However, I don't know if you noticed, there seems to be a mucky footprint on her t-shirt. As if she was kicked, you don't perhaps know…" The doctor said.

"She was in the house herself, well with Phil, but he's only five. You're sure it's not just chocolate." Kaitlyn laughed.

"No, definitely a foot print. Maybe it was from earlier, but the main thing is, she's fine." The doctor said, "You can go in and see her, she's awake." He smiled.

Kaitlyn nodded and walking into the room where AJ was sitting up on the bed.

"You ok?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Y-Yeah." AJ said. Things were coming back to her on what happened before she fell, "Is Phil ok?" She asked quickly.

"He's at home with Sheamus." Kaitlyn smiled, "You have to be more careful AJ, you're carrying a nearly fully grown baby, you can't go falling down stairs." Kaitlyn said.

"I- I know… I just wasn't paying attention." AJ lied.

"Should I call Punk?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." AJ said quickly.

"Why not?" Kaitlyn chuckled at AJ's quickness.

"I eh… I just don't want him to worry, he's with Elena, just let him be. He doesn't need to know." AJ said.

"Ok, well I'm going to go get you some clothes, the doctors want to keep you in over night I think, so I'll be back soon." Kaitlyn said.

"Ok." AJ nodded, watching Kaitlyn leave the room.

As soon as she was gone AJ leant her head back on the pillow and sighed, she was so scared when Lynn was in the house, she knew the woman was probably capable of anything, she didn't know when she would show up again, hopefully never again.

**Will Lynn show up again? Will AJ tell Punk about everything? Find out in the upcoming chapters. REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

"So…" Kaitlyn spoke, folding up AJ's clothes she was wearing before she fell, since she was in her pyjama's now, "Who kicked you down the stairs?" Kaitlyn said, raising her eyebrows, holding the t-shirt up.

"W-What?" AJ panicked, a chuckle escaping her worriedly.

"Who kicked you down the stairs April?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No one, what are you talking about?" AJ said.

"AJ, this is serious, you could have got seriously hurt, you and the baby. Who was in your house? Are you and Punk fighting?" Kaitlyn said, she didn't know what to think, she was just as confused as AJ.

"You think Punk done this?" AJ laughed at Kaitlyn's stupidity. "Punk wouldn't lay a finger on me." AJ said.

"Well then who did?" Kaitlyn asked loudly.

"Lynn." AJ said.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked with confusion.

"Lynn as in your mom Lynn?" Kaitlyn said, of course she wasn't here when all the things happened with little Phil.

"She isn't my mom, she's my auntie." AJ said.

"What?" Kaitlyn said.

"Sit down, we'll be here all night." AJ said, starting to tell Kaitlyn everything.

_With Punk and Elena…_

"You done?" Punk asked as Elena made her way back from the cemetery.

"I want you to go in." Elena said, folding her arms.

"No, we're going." Punk said.

"Go in. Please. You'll be fine." Elena said, acting like the responsible young girl she was.

Punk just looked down at her, "Alright fine." He said, "Stay here and don't move." He said, walking into the cemetery and through the gravestones, the last time he was here was the day of the funeral, a day that dare he say was the toughest of his life. He walked along until he found her gravestone. He looked down at it and gulped loudly, looking up to recompose himself.

He sat down, crossed legged and looked at the gravestone. She was only 39, she didn't deserve to die, she had no reason to. She was needed.

"I'm sorry I never come here." Punk spoke shakely, "You know I never believed in god, but I do believe your with me every day, looking down on me and Elena." Punk said, "I have a son, he's five… he would have loved you…" Punk spoke, "AJ's pregnant." Punk said, "I'm hoping it's a girl, one of each." Punk smiled.

"I really really miss you." Punk said, "I don't know what would have happened if I never bumped into AJ again, she's the only one that can keep me smiling through the day. I wish you could see us, see our children… maybe see us get married. But I know you won't." Punk said.

"I wish I could just see you one last time, we could sit in the kitchen and eat ice cream all night, just one last time." Punk said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know you always reminded me, that life's full of surprises and everyone gets a happy ending somehow. I just wished you could have had a happy ending." Punk said, drying his tears.

"I know you'll never get to see Elena grow up, but I'm so thankful I had you for the first 19 years of my life, you were… the best mom anyone could have asked for and I hope I never let you down." Punk said, standing up and drying his tears.

"I'm sorry that I never came here before, I hope I make you proud." Punk said, kissing his hand and pressing it on the headstone, putting his hood up and walking out of the cemetery.

"So… you feel better after it don't you?" Elena said, watching her brother come out of the cemetery… "Phil… are you ok?" Elena asked, watching Punk stop and crouch down, hugging her tightly. She just frowned and hugged him back, feeling his tears roll down on to her shoulder. Maybe this was the reason he never wanted to go visit her.

_With AJ and Kaitlyn…_

"I'm calling the police." Kaitlyn said after AJ telling her everything.

"No!" AJ said, "Just… don't, she won't come back ok, everything will be fine." AJ reassured herself.

"AJ! This woman wants your baby, she won't stop until she gets it, stop being so stupid and let me call the cops." Kaitlyn said.

"No. She'll stay away, I'll get new locks for the door, Phil's home soon anyway, so she won't come near me." AJ said.

"You can't spend your whole life in fear of her stealing your children. What happens when you have the baby? Are you going to sit beside it's cot all through the night, just incase she climbs in the window." Kaitlyn said.

"Get out." AJ said.

"AJ…"

"I said get out!" AJ screamed, her breathing becoming loud as she got out of bed.

"AJ… calm down, you're just…" Kaitlyn remembered AJ didn't take her medication while she was pregnant.

"Get out!" AJ shouted, grabbing a chair and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"AJ, please calm down, you're just going through a little down, c'mon you need to stay positive remember." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm scared." AJ said, another chair in her hand about to get launched to the other side of the room when Kaitlyn took it from her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You'll be ok. We'll get this sorted, please… don't get upset." Kaitlyn said.

**REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

_A few day's later…_

"Hi. I'm here for Elena." Punk said, at the door to one of Elena's friends house since she stayed over.

"Phil right?" The woman said.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Listen…" The woman said, shutting the door over, "I heard about your mom, I can't imagine how hard it was, I know you're an adult yourself, but Elena is welcomed for Christmas, she told me she has a cousin, I'm assuming yours." The woman said.

"No, honestly it's fine." Punk said.

"She doesn't mind and I don't." The woman said.

"Can I speak to her?" Punk asked.

The woman nodded and Elena walked out of the house.

"Hey." Elena smiled.

"You don't want to come back to Chicago with me?" Punk asked.

"Chicago's your home. Ohio is mine. My friends and school are here, mom's here. I know I'm young, but Jessie's mom said I'm welcomed for as long as I like." Elena said.

"Sometimes hard to believe your only 11. Come here and give me a hug." Punk said, crouching down and hugging her tightly.

"I'll always be your sister." Elena whispered.

"I'll always be your brother." Punk said, letting her go and standing up.

"Bye." She smiled, running back into the house as Jessie's mom came out.

"You sure you don't mind?" Punk said.

"It's my pleasure." She smiled.

"Look after her, here's my number if anything happens," Punk said, taking a pen from his jacket pocket and writing the number on her hand.

_The next day…_

"AJ…" Punk smiled, hugging AJ tightly when he got in the door, he'd missed her so bad.

"Mmm, I've missed you." She smiled, hugging him tightly, "Where's Elena?" She asked.

"She's staying with her friend. Am I bad?" Punk asked her.

"No, of course you aren't. It's hard for you, there's such a big age gap between you, she'll be fine." AJ smiled.

"I hope so. So… what's new? Didn't miss anything while I was gone?" Punk asked her, walking into the living room, "Eh, why is the phone gone?" Punk asked, noticing the phone not in the place it usually sat.

"It eh, stopped working, I just threw it out." AJ smiled.

"O-k…" Punk said suspiciously, putting his bag down, "You sure you're ok?" Punk asked her.

"I'm fine." AJ said, putting a smile on her face.

"Alright…" Punk said wearily, "I'm going for a shower." He said, walking out the room slowly and upstairs.

_Later that night…_

"I've been driving all day and I'm really want to sleep, so if you don't mind." Punk said, standing up off the couch and stretching.

"Ok." AJ nodded.

"AJ… are you sure you're ok?" Punk asked her.

"I'm fine. I've just missed you." She smiled.

"Awh, I missed you to baby." Punk smiled, kissing her lips, "But I'm tired, don't be too late." He said, walking out and upstairs.

AJ stood up and ran her hands her hair, pacing up and down the living room when she heard the door bang. She jumped out her skin and began immediately shaking. She slowly edged her way into the hall and looked at the front door, the shadow behind it.

"Don't worry, it's me." Kaitlyn said.

AJ just sighed in relief and opened the door, letting Kaitlyn in.

"Look at you, is this what your going to be like everytime you answer the door?" Kaitlyn said.

"Shh, Punks sleeping." AJ said, guiding Kaitlyn into the living room.

"You can't go on like this AJ, I won't let you." Kaitlyn said.

"This does not concern you." AJ said.

"It does, you're my friend." Kaitlyn said.

"Where were you then? All those years ago you spent making fun of me, were you my friend then?" AJ spat.

"This has nothing to do with this. This is to do with keeping your family safe. You need to tell Punk and tell the police everything. AJ, she wants your baby, she won't stop until she gets it." Kaitlyn said.

AJ watched as the door behind AJ creaked open and Punk stood looking at her, "Who?" Punk said, looking to Kaitlyn.

"Don't you dare tell him." AJ said, pointing her finger at Kaitlyn.

"Lynn. She's out and she put AJ in hospital a few nights ago. Usually couples don't lie to each other, so I'm just going to go and let you two work things out for yourself." Kaitlyn said, walking out of the house.

"What doe she mean she's out? And what the hell is she talking about you in hospitals for?" Punk questioned AJ.

"The night you left… Lynn got into the house, I forgot she still has keys to this place, don't worry I changed the locks, she got crazy on me, smashed the phone, pushed me up against the wall and told me she wanted the baby when it was born." AJ said.

Punk just breathed through his nose loudly and closed his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Punk said.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I told her no of course and told her to get out and she threatened to get Phil, so I ran after her and she kicked me down the stairs, I knocked my head and woke in hospital. Phil is fine and now I can't sleep at night because I'm scared to death." AJ said.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He asked first.

"We're fine." AJ said.

"Why didn't you phone me?" Punk asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." AJ said, "What are we going to do Phil?" She sighed.

"We don't call the police or the social. We'll be fine. I'm not leaving you alone in the house, she won't get to you, I promise." Punk said.

"I'm so scared." AJ said, shaking.

"Don't be, it'll be all ok. I promise you…" Punk said, kissing her head and hugging her tightly.

_With Sheamus and Kaitlyn…_

"Maybe you should just let them sort it out, it's their problem." Sheamus said.

"I know, but they're both to stubborn to realise when things get to serious. Someone out their wants to steal their kid for crying out loud." Kaitlyn said.

"I know it sucks, but they'll figure it out. I don't want you to worry about it." Sheamus said.

"I'm just worried about AJ that's all." Kaitlyn said.

"She'll be fine. They both will." Sheamus said, circling his arms around Kaitlyn and hugging her tightly.

_With AJ and Punk…_

Punk had moved Phil in to the space beside him and April in bed, he was to worried about him sleeping alone that he needed to have him right beside him. His arm wrapped around the both of them, tightly securing his family from a psychopath woman.

"I promise you, she won't win." Punk said.

"And when the baby comes?" AJ said.

"When the baby comes, she still won't get anywhere near you." Punk said, "Try and get some sleep, I'm here ok." Punk said, kissing her head.

_Two months later…_

AJ had now hit her due date and was a few days past it. She liked to hope that Lynn had just moved on and realised there was no chance in her getting their baby, especially with Punk around, but what AJ didn't know, was that Lynn watched AJ through the window every night, wither it be her and Phil sitting watching TV or her and Punk kissing, she watched it all and made sure to figure out what her plan was.

Punk, like he said, never let AJ out of his sight, as well as little Phil, he made sure they were always with him and he still put Phil into their bed at night.

"AJ… I really need the toilet can you hurry up?" Punk said, dancing outside the bathroom that AJ was in. "AJ!" Punk shouted when he heard a painful cry, he barged in the door and saw her doubled over the sink, water all over the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Waters… broke…" AJ moaned.

"Alright ok, eh… c'mon then, lets get you out of here." Punk said, "Phil! Can you grab mom's back from in the room and bring my car keys out to the car.

"Yeah." Phil piped from his room as Punk helped AJ downstairs and into the car.

_A few hours later…_

"Look at you, your just the cutest little thing ever." Punk smiled, holding his newborn daughter in his arms, who had just made her way into the world about an hour ago.

"What will we call her?" AJ asked, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep, but not before her daughter was named.

"Ok, I saw one that I liked the other day… Penny." Punk said, looking down at his daughter, staring back at him with big brown eyes.

"Penny…" AJ said, smiling with a good natured sigh. It was almost like it was meant to be, "Penny Reyanne Brooks." AJ said, jotting down the name on the birth certificate. Her and Punk both wanted that if it was a girl that her middle name would be Reyanne after Punks mother.

"I'm gonna go see Phil and then bring you some clothes ok…" Punk said, placing his daughter down in the bassinet, they 9 long months of waiting had finally paid off and in the end, he got what he most wanted, a daughter.

"Ok…" AJ smiled.

"You get some rest." He smiled, "I'm so proud of you." He smiled, kissing her on the head and kissing Penny on her soft head aswell, laughing at her wriggling and making gurgling noises when he did so.

He walked out the door with a smile on his face, walking out the hospital door to tell his son he had a little sister and to get clothes for AJ.

AJ was fast asleep as soon as Punk left, as was little Penny, who's bassinet was close beside her mother.

AJ didn't even hear her room door start to creak open.

**Trying to make this a little creepy. REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

"Put her down…" AJ whispered, looking at Lynn with Penny in her arms.

"She'd be better off without you." Lynn said.

AJ took her phone from beside her, without Lynn noticing and clicked on Punks number, letting it ring down below her.

"No, she isn't. Please put her down." AJ said.

_With Punk…_

Punk had just got into his car outside the hospital when he noticed AJ phoning him, he answered it and put the phone to his ear, hearing nothing but mumbling, but the mumbling soon became clear. He only had to hear Lynn's voice before he ran out his car, leaving the door open and running through the hospital, up to AJ's room.

He burst through the door to find AJ sitting with Penny in her arms, both of them crying.

"Where is she?" Punk said, looking around the room.

"She ran out of… the room, I-I told her she couldn't have her…" AJ cried, caressing Penny.

"Shh, c'mon… you're ok." Punk said, going over and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so tired, but I'm scared to fall asleep incase she comes back in." AJ cried.

"Pass her to me…" Punk said, scooping Penny into his arms and sitting down on the chair beside AJ's bed, "I have her, get some rest." Punk said, squeezing her hand in a comforting way. He couldn't imagine how tired and exhausted she must be, from giving birth a few hours ago and not having had any sleep, as well as worrying out of her stomach. He wanted to make sure she got some sleep.

He looked down at his daughter who had thankfully calmed down, in the sense of being in her protective father's arms. Punk watched her look at him with her big brown eyes, just like her mothers, she was so beautiful and he was sure he would do anything to protect her and keep her away from that crazy psychopath.

"You look just like your mommy…" Punk said, stroking her soft cheek with his finger.

_The next day…_

Punk stayed awake the full night, wither it was watching his girlfriend and daughter sleep, or wither it was feeding his daughter and talking to her, his main focus was to let AJ get as much sleep as possible, knowing how tired she was. He was thankful they could go home later on in the night since AJ and Penny were both perfectly healthy. AJ had just got clothes on and insisted for Punk to go bring Phil and some baby clothes and the car seat for Penny. She sat on the chair herself with Penny sleeping in her arms. Although she could even tell she looked a lot like her daughter, she could see a lot of Punks features in her, she definitely had his cheeky little smile and the little faces she made already made her astounded at how alike it was to the faces Punk would pull.

She was glad to see Phil run in the door with Punk behind him.

"Let me see let me see her…" Phil piped, running to his mom and looking down at his little sister sleeping.

"Phil… this is Penny." AJ smiled to her son.

"Penny." Phil smiled, he liked it. "Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Yeah, hold your arms out." AJ said as Phil sat up and prepared himself. AJ carefully placed Penny in her older brothers arms.

_Later that night…_

"Two kids and I'm 23." AJ chuckled to herself, walking into the living room where Punk was.

"Regret nothing." Punk said.

"Me neither." She smiled, sitting down next to him and kissing him on the lips softly.

"I haven't slept in 24 hours." Punk said, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep." AJ said, resting his head down on her lap as she ran her hands through his hair, watching him close his eyes slowly. She smiled and looked up, trying her best to pay attention to the TV, but even she was tired. She slowly felt her eyes starting to shut over as well.

_Later on…_

AJ and Punk were both fast asleep on the couch, it was now 3am and the whole house was in complete peace and silence when Punk was woken up by Penny's loud crying. He got up off the couch and walked upstairs, opening the room door to find Lynn holding Penny in her hands, her hand shaking with a knife in it, pointing at Punk.

Punk was almost a little scared of her. Her hair was all over the place, her eyes were moving around like a psycho and she looked she was ready to kill someone.

"Stay back…" Lynn said, "Stay back from me and my daughter…"

"She is not… your daughter." Punk spat.

"She is… I'm her mother now." Lynn said.

"Put her down." Punk said, not wanting to shout to wake Phil or AJ up.

"No… move out of my way…" Lynn said, barging past Punk, not taking her eyes off him and holding the knife towards him.

"Give me her now. She isn't yours, she's mine and AJ's. She doesn't belong to you…" Punk said.

"You and April aren't capable of handling a child." Lynn said.

"Says the one who's just out a mental home and is holding a knife out at me." Punk said.

"Stay back." Lynn warned.

"If you don't give me my daughter in five seconds… I'll call the police. I'm fed up this bullshit…" Punk said.

"And I'm fed up of you." Lynn croaked, dragging the knife down Punks arm, cutting it deep.

"Fuck…" Punk said, holding his arm that was stinging like mad. He watched Lynn run downstairs with Penny in her arms, heading towards the door. He quickly ran after her and grabbed her by the hair. He was never violent towards woman, and didn't think he would ever be, but this wasn't a woman, this was a deranged creature, who didn't belong anywhere near him or his family.

Punk grabbed the knife out of her hand and threw it across the hall, ripping Penny from her arms.

"Don't you touch my baby!" Lynn screamed, loud enough for AJ to wake in the next room.

"She is not, your baby!" Punk shouted back, trying his best to soothe Penny the best he could.

"Give her to me. Give me my daughter." Lynn said, looking at Punk through crazy eyes.

"She isn't your daughter." AJ said, launching herself across and attacking Lynn, both of them tumbling backwards and on to the ground.

Punk quickly ran upstairs and placed Penny in her cot and ran back down to lift AJ off of Lynn.

"What have you done with her? My daughter? Where is she?" Lynn said, getting back to her feet.

"Get out of…" Punk spoke but didn't finish his sentence when Lynn kicked him in the crotch, sending him to the ground in pain.

"Where is my baby, April?" Lynn said, pinning AJ up against the wall, wrapping her hands around her neck tightly.

"Can't… breath…" AJ gasped, not being able to catch a breath.

"I want my baby! Give me her, I'm her mommy now. I will love her better than both of you combined, give me my baby!" Lynn said, shaking AJ viciously, not knowing wither she was laughing or crying.

Punk got back to his feet, not only was his arm stinging and bleeding continuously, but his balls now hurt like mad. He grabbed Lynn and threw her off of AJ, looking at AJ fall to the ground and start to cough, trying to get some oxygen.

"That's it… I'm calling the police." Punk said, walking quickly into the living room.

Lynn made a run upstairs but not before AJ made it to her feet and ran after her. She grabbed her leg like last time, only this time she was at the very top of the stairs.

"Let go of me…" Lynn said, kicking her leg and watching April fall down all of the stairs like last time, lying at the bottom of them not moving. Lynn just looked at her niece, then she watched Punk come into the scene and kneel down beside her. He watched as Punk looked up at her viciously.

Lynn started to hear the sirens in the night and panicked like mad. She ran downstairs and past Punk, running out of the house and slamming the door behind her. Punk didn't even try to run after her, she wasn't worth it. He watched as AJ started to open her eyes.

"AJ… are you ok?" Punk asked her quickly.

"P-Penny… w-where?" AJ said.

"She's fine, she's upstairs sleeping, she's fine." Punk said as the door opened with police and two paramedics.

Punk watched as they helped AJ up and checked her all over, then taking her into the ambulance, wanting to check her over. While they were loading AJ into the ambulance, Punk gave information to the police. This had gone too far now.

**REVIEW.**


	34. Chapter 34

"My head hurts." AJ sighed, turning her head around to see Punk sitting beside her, "I thought I was going to hospital?" She asked, looking around her house, sitting up slowly from the couch.

"You were, but then you didn't want to, so they let you come back into the house and lie down." Punk said.

"What time is it?" AJ asked.

"12pm." Punk said.

"I've been sleeping for that long." AJ said, "Where's Phil and Penny?" AJ asked.

"Phil's at school and Penny is upstairs sleeping." Punk said, "I know last night just seemed like a massive nightmare, but it really happened and we need to face it. Wither you want to or not. I want that bitch away from here as soon as possible." Punk said.

"Is your arm alright?" AJ asked, looking at Punks bandaged up arm.

"It's fine now. Listen, I thought you should maybe take the kids and stay with Kaitlyn for a while." Punk suggested.

"And you." AJ finished for him.

"I'm going to stay here, see if she shows up again." Punk said.

"I don't want you getting hurt." AJ said.

"I won't. Don't worry." Punk said, "Things will get better April. I promise." Punk said, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

_The next morning…_

"If I remember right… I think it's someone's birthday today…" Punk smiled the next morning, facing AJ in bed.

AJ had been so exhausted and busy the past few days, she had totally forgot herself that it was her birthday.

She just smiled as Punk kissed her on the cheek and reached down to grab her present and card.

AJ smiled and sat up, opening the little knick knack presents before coming to a special one. She opened the present and noticed it was a picture frame. How original of him. She turned it round to look at the picture, she couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth.

It was a picture when they were 17 of her on Punks back, to a picture of them before AJ became pregnant with her on his back. They looked completely different, looking like little children in the first one, to grown adults in the second one.

"Phil…" AJ said, "I love it." She smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Look I know things aren't going exactly to plan, but I just want you to know I'll love you and be there for you through out it all." Punk smiled.

"I just hope things get better." AJ said, sitting the frame on her bedside cabinet.

"They will." Punk said, "I want you to stay with Kaitlyn tonight, take the kids with you. She isn't going to stop, until someone stops her." Punk said.

"Let me stay with you…" AJ said.

"No." Punk said.

"Let me drop the kids off to Kaitlyn and let me stay with you, she could do anything, and no one will be there to help you, please… you can't say no to me on my birthday…" AJ smiled innocently.

"No AJ… I want to confront her by myself. She's a woman, she isn't going to do anything." Punk said.

"Oh, you just disrespected all women in the world, including me." AJ said, getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

_Later that night…_

"Why are you not coming with us?" Phil asked as AJ began putting their bags and Penny into the car.

"I need to eh… stay here and tidy up." Punk said.

"I'll stay and help you." Phil said as Punk crouched down and zipped his jacket up.

"You need to go with mom and Penny. I'll see you tomorrow." Punk promised.

"Ok." Phil sighed, hugging his father and running out to the car.

Punk followed him and met AJ at the gate.

"You didn't let me say bye to my girl…" Punk said.

AJ just smiled and opened the car door, taking Penny out and passing her to her father.

"Hiya baby girl… daddy's going to miss you… yes he is…" Punk said, kissing her on the head and smiling at her tiny converse on her feet, "Really?" Punk said to AJ with a chuckle.

"She is my daughter." AJ winked.

"No doubt." Punk smiled, passing her back over to AJ.

"I'll see you later. Don't get hurt. Especially on my birthday." AJ said.

"Of course not. Oh and… when your out of your four weeks of no sex, I'll repay you for having to leave me on your birthday." Punk winked.

"I look forward to it." She smiled, reaching up and pecking him on the lips, "Bye." She smiled.

"See you later sweetheart." Punk said, watching her put Penny into her car seat, strapping her in carefully and making her way into the car. Punk watched as she drove away and walked back in to the house, going into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Now all he had to do, was wait.

**REVIEW.**


	35. Chapter 35

Punk felt as if he was watching the clock go round at every hour, but no matter how much he wanted to sleep, he kept his eyes wide open.

He stood up immediately when the front door opened.

"Punk, it's only me…" AJ said, walking in the door.

Punk unstiffened his back and sat back down.

"What you doing here?" Punk asked, watching AJ walk into the living room.

"Phil left his Pokémon cards, insisted on me to go and get them. So I decided to wait until he fell asleep." AJ said, "You ok?" She asked.

"Tired." Punk yawned.

"You don't have to do this." AJ said.

"I do." Punk said.

AJ knew how much small talk Punk done when he was tired, otherwise she would have snapped at it him for being so unenthusiastic. It was 1am though.

"How about we go away for a while? Different state? Different country? Just to think and have time for ourselves. Forget about her. I don't want you to stress." AJ said.

"How long for?" Punk asked.

"However long we need to actually be able to get a good sleep at night. Or were we feel safe letting Phil play out the back garden, or leaving Penny in her room to sleep herself." AJ said.

Punk thought about it, a break did sound really good to him. Hopefully somewhere sunny and quiet.

"Let's do it." Punk said.

_A few weeks later…_

Punk and AJ in a heartbeat booked a flight and rented out an apartment in Australia. They packed up their things and left quietly during the night. AJ and Punk kept reminding Phil they were going on an adventure, so he would play along and be quiet for the time getting out of Chicago.

AJ was so glad she was blessed with such a quiet daughter, although she sometimes cried and would only settle for her father to feed her, she was a quiet little baby and was just either sleeping or drinking her milk.

Kaitlyn and Sheamus were both glad Punk and AJ decided to get away for a while, they thought that it was the best since they should be spending their time concentrating on their new born daughter, and not who wants to steal her.

They arrived at their apartment for what Punk wanted to stay at for at least a few months during the night. AJ had a sleeping Phil in her arms and was holding Penny in her car seat when they walked in the door, Punk following behind her with the tons of bags.

AJ lay Phil down on the couch and took Penny out her car seat and lifted her into her arms, looking around the apartment. It was almost bigger than their house and noticed that there was a pool outside in the back garden. This definitely wasn't a bad idea.

"You want to start unpacking the clothes and stuff, I'll put him to bed and sort out her cot…" Punk smiled.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, wheeling the suitcases in and unpacking them, taking the clothes and different things they had brought with them out of it and hanging them up in the wardrobes and drawers.

Meanwhile Punk started building Penny's travel cot in what would be her room, carefully picking her up from her car seat that AJ had put her back in, walking in and laying her down gently, planting a kiss on her head softly, walking out and turning the light off.

He walked into where AJ was and grabbed a pair of Phil's pyjamas and walked back into the living room, picking him up and walking into his room. He got his pyjamas on him and tucked him into bed, leaving the lamp on and walking out.

He stretched up and yawned. All that travelling really made him tired, now he just wanted to sleep.

He walked into his and AJ's room and saw her putting on her pyjamas, he smirked watching her bend over and pick her clothes off the ground.

He looked away quickly when she turned around and started taking off his t-shirt and jeans, really just wanting to cuddle and fall asleep.

"I'm glad we done this." AJ said, walking over and turning the light off, making her way into bed where Punk already gathered her into his arms tightly.

"Me too. I'm looking forward to good night sleeps and sun." Punk smiled.

"Mmm… I love you." AJ said, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you to sweetheart." He smiled closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep suddenly into a peaceful, quiet slumber.

**Maybe this will help them? For now. REVIEW.**


	36. Chapter 36

Punk was woken up early in the morning by Penny's cries from her room next door. He got up out of bed and walked into her room, still half sleeping.

He picked her up from her cot and walked out. It was so strange to him since he'd nearly really dealt with a baby, apart from his little sister, but he was much younger then. He was just used to Phil who was 5 years old.

He switched on the kettle to make himself a cup of coffee, as well as getting Penny's milk for her. He done this all with her settled into his chest. He must say, for a new parent, and no experience on babies, he done not too bad of a job.

He sat down on the couch with her and began feeding her, watching her hungrily attach her little hands to either side of the bottle.

"You hungry? Huh?" Punk smiled. She was so perfect, her skin was the same caramel colour as AJ's and her eyes were big and brown, staring innocently at his own. It was just like a mini AJ. A mini mini AJ.

"You know, daddy isn't going to let you go anywhere, especially with that psycho lady. You're staying right here, where I can see you." Punk said, watching her just stare at him in confusion.

_Later that night…_

After hours of Phil splashing about in the pool, under his mother's watchful eye of course, Punk managed to get him out for his dinner and to go for a bath. Even though they were in a different country, they didn't plan on changing their routine about. Penny was already fed, changed and sleeping in her room peacefully. It was almost like she could sense her mother and fathers stress back in Chicago, usually waking them up during the night with her cries, but she seemed to be at peace here.

Punk had just came in from putting a very tired Phil to bed and walked into the kitchen where AJ was.

"So… what'd you think of this place?" Punk asked, folding his arms.

"I like it. A lot. Too much." AJ laughed.

"I know that Chicago is always going to be our home, but I think this is nice, for a few months anyway." Punk said.

"Yeah…" AJ nodded, making her way over to Punk and wrapping her arms around his neck, "You've still not made it up to me, the night you made me leave on my birthday…" AJ pouted up to him.

"You're right… I haven't." Punk smiled, tilting her chin and kissing her softly, picking her up, feeling her legs circle around him tightly.

He walked over into their bedroom and shut the door tightly.

Meanwhile back in Chicago, Lynn had found out about AJ and Punks departure, she was furious. How dare they take her baby away from her. She was totally losing her screws.

She was currently on a train. A train to Cleveland. For something that she knew Punk would do anything for, or someone.

**REVIEW. Who do we know that's in Cleveland? Hmm.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Mmm… I missed you like this…" AJ said, lying on top of Punk after a hot encounter.

"Me too…" Punk said, he couldn't remember the last time him and AJ were this intimate, from her being just out of having a baby, then everything with Lynn, then moving to here for a few months, they just didn't have any time.

"I could get used to this place." AJ smiled.

"Me too. Especially when it's not freezing outside." Punk laughed. He loved his home, with all his heart, but the one thing he wanted to change about it was the weather, it was always freezing.

"Yeah, but I've got you to keep me warm." She smiled.

"Mom!" Phil shouted, running into his parents room.

"Phil…" AJ screamed, rolling off of Punk and clutching the covers to herself, "What is it?" AJ said.

"I have wrote my Christmas list all by myself." Phil smiled, handing his mom a very messy handwritten letter.

"Phil, Christmas was 3 months ago." Punk chuckled.

"So…" Phil said.

"Why don't instead, you go make a birthday letter." AJ said, she really just wanted her son to get out of the room so she could put some clothes on.

"A birthday letter?" Phil said.

"Yes, on you go." AJ said.

"Never heard of a birthday letter before." Phil said in confusion.

"Well you have now, on you go…" AJ said, watching Phil shrug and run out the room.

"An hour earlier and he would have been scarred for life." Punk said, stretching his arms in bed.

AJ just chuckled, "I'll go make him breakfast, get Penny up… you stay here and sleep if you like." AJ said after putting sweats and a baggy t-shirt on, leaning over and kissing Punks head.

_Later that day…_

"Phil… put down the hose right now…" AJ said, standing across the garden from her son, pointer the water hose at her.

Phil just grinned like his father and looked at his clearly frightened mother.

"Put it down." AJ said, sternly.

Phil just chuckled and put his hand on the button to let out the water. Phil watched his father stick his head out of the door and watched him pretend to soak AJ, giving Phil a thumb up.

Phil just laughed and pushed the button, soaking AJ to where she was dripping wet. Punk just laughed from the door.

"You are grounded until you are thirty years old…" AJ screamed, freezing and soaking wet.

"Dad told me to…" Phil said, pointing to his father standing at the door.

AJ turned around and glared at Punk, "Did he now…" AJ said, grabbing the hose behind her back as Punk walked out.

"He's just having…" Punk got off when AJ pulled the hose from behind her back and on to him, spraying him up and down with the freezing water.

"Ok then…" Punk said, ringing his t-shirt out, his brown hair soaking. He picked AJ up over his shoulder, ignoring her screams and her fists banging against his back. He walked over to the pool and dropped her in it without a care, crouching down and watching her float up to the top.

"Asshole." AJ spat… on the inside chuckling. They were both just as childish as Phil.

Punk just laughed at her, "You look like a wet dog…" He laughed.

AJ just pretended to laugh and splashed the water up at him.

She then found herself going back under when Punk was pushed in by Phil, falling on top of her. They both floated up to the top, AJ's hair all over her face, Punks lying down at his eyebrows.

Phil just looked at his parents and laughed, running away.

Punk just turned to AJ and laughed, pulling her over to him and wrapping her arms around her, feeling her legs freely circle around his waist.

He pushed her hair away from her face, AJ doing the same and spiking Punks hair, laughing at it.

"You look like the statue of liberty." AJ laughed.

"Yeah? Where's my lantern?" Punk chuckled.

"No, just the crown, it looks like your hair." She laughed.

"You're crazy." He laughed.

"I'm aware of it." She smiled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

_Back In Cleveland…_

Lynn sat in her car, watching all the school children walk out of school when the bell rang. She knew what Elena looked like, she'd seen her a few times before. She spotted her from a mile, the same green eyes as her brother. She got out the car and walked over to her, taking her crazy eyes away and putting on a normal face.

"Elena right?" Lynn smiled down.

"Yeah, who are you?" Elena said, about to start walking home. Her friend Jessie that she stayed with wasn't well, so she had to walk home herself.

"I'm Lynn, I know your brother." Lynn said.

"Phil? Is he ok? Is the baby born?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. They had a girl…" Lynn said.

Elena just smiled to herself.

"He really wants to see you, he really really misses you, so… I'm happy to take you back to him, just for a few days, then I can bring you back home to here." Lynn said.

"But who are you? How do you know my brother?" Elena asked.

"Well Elena, I used to be your mom's best friend." Lynn said, doing anything to manipulate this little girl.

"You were?" Elena said.

"Yeah, and if you like, I can tell you all about her on the way to Chicago…" Lynn smiled.

"Ok." Elena nodded, she'd do anything to hear about her mom. "Can I use your phone to phone Jessie's mom, just to tell her whats happened?" Elena asked.

"Yeah sure, once we get on the high way…" Lynn said.

"Ok…" Elena nodded, getting into the back of the car as Lynn got in the front, driving off.

Lynn kept a close eye in her rear view mirror of Elena, watching her just stare out the window. Once she was on the high way, she cut into a small deserted, worn out road. She reached down beside her seat for some duck tape and rope, stopping the car and getting out.

Elena watched in confusion, but then let out a scream when Lynn grabbed her out of the car by her hair. Lynn dragged her round and opened the trunk of the car. Quickly duck taping her mouth first so she didn't need to listen to her scream any longer.

Elena's heart was racing and she was so scared. She lifted her leg and kicked Lynn in the leg, noticing her not even budging. Lynn tied her hands and legs together with tight rope and threw her in the trunk of the car.

"Now shut up!" Lynn screamed, her crazy eyes taking over her and she shut the trunk and got back in the car.

**REVIEW.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Woah, thank you all so much for all your kind reviews on the last chapter! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot. Please keep REVIEWING. The reviews make me smile. Here is chapter 38. **

_In Australia…_

After Punk and AJ got dried from their fun afternoon, Punk and AJ decided they'd just have pizza for dinner, since AJ couldn't be bothered to make anything.

Punk was sitting on the couch with Penny, AJ beside him and Phil over at the table with his colouring in books. They were blessed with such adorable children. They could be cheeky at times, like Phil today or like Penny when she spits up all over Punk or AJ, but when Punk thought about it, Phil was quiet and polite and he was pretty sure Penny would be to. He was glad of it, since it made his and AJ's life ten times easier.

"I'm so tired." AJ said, turning to face Punk and leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling down at their daughter in his arms.

"Me too. I think we all are." Punk chuckled, looking over at Phil yawning loudly and little Penny slowly closing her eyes.

"I can't wait to get into bed and cuddle." AJ said, just melting at the thought, she could cuddle Punk all day.

"You're a cuddle monster." Punk laughed.

"And proud." AJ smiled.

_With Lynn…_

Lynn was still driving on the highway back to Chicago, Elena in the boot of the car, of course not making a sound, mostly because she couldn't.

She finally parked the car and got out, in a deserted parking lott, opening the trunk of the boot and pulling Elena out.

"C'mon…" Lynn said, pulling her by the shoulder and walking her out the parking lott.

Elena was terrified, she didn't know who this woman was, she was so creepy looking.

Elena found herself going into a deserted room, beside the parking lott security box which seemed to be empty.

Lynn threw Elena down on to a chair and ripped the duck tape off her mouth roughly. Elena let out a yelp.

"Now now, little girl… if you listen to me, and do as I tell you, you won't get hurt." Lynn said, crouching down and looking at Elena through her creepy eyes.

"What if I don't?" Elena questioned boldly.

"You don't want to know… Now…" Lynn said, standing up, "I want you to phone your brother. Tell him your little friend you are staying with is going on holiday and you need to come back to Chicago for a few days. Tell him Jessie's mom will drop you off at his house… understand?" Lynn said.

"I will not lie to my brother." Elena said firmly.

"Yes you will." Lynn said.

"Will not." Elena said.

"Yes you will!" Lynn screamed as she held Elena's wrist tightly, hearing a snap and then a loud scream follow from Elena, "I told you… look what you made me do…" Lynn said.

Elena just cried loudly, the pain in her wrist shooting up through her arm was almost unbearable.

"Now phone him!" Lynn shouted, sitting a phone beside the chair Elena was sitting on and grabbing a seat, sitting down beside her. Her eyes staring right at her every movement.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"Kids all sleeping…" Punk smiled, getting into bed where he couldn't wait to just fall asleep with AJ in his arms, in her warmth.

He slipped under the covers and took her into his arms tightly, all that could be heard in the room was their peaceful breathing, until Punks phone began to rang.

Punk sighed and turned around, noticing it was an unknown number.

"Who is it?" AJ asked.

"I don't know…" Punk said, studying the number, answering it anyway.

"Hello." He answered.

"Phil…" Elena said, trying her best to act calm, having Lynn breathing coldly down her neck, her wrist aching sorely, resting on her lap since Lynn didn't care anything about her.

"Elena… are you ok?" Punk asked, sitting up in bed.

"Phil… I'm fine… what it is, well I need to stay with you for a few days, Jessie and her mom are away on holiday, and I have no one else to look after me. Jessie's mom said she can drop me off in Chicago at the house." Elena said, trying her best not to show any fear in her voice.

"You pick now of all times… Listen, tell Jessie's mom I'll be home tomorrow night to get you, ok?" Punk sighed.

"Ok, thanks Phil." Elena said.

"Yeah ok, goodnight…" Punk said, hanging up.

"Why are you going back home?" AJ said worriedly.

"Elena needs me to look after her, just for a few days until her friend comes back from holiday. So, I'll go over there, pick her up and take her back over here." Punk said.

"Or, how about, me and the kids just come with you until her friend comes back, I could visit Kaitlyn, it'll only be for a few days, then we can come straight back here?" AJ suggested.

"Ok…" Punk nodded.

_The next day…_

Punk and AJ had just stepped off the plane back in Chicago. While Punk was standing waiting on the luggage, his phone began to ring. Noticing it was Jessie's mom, probably telling him that they had arrived in Chicago as well. He picked up.

"Hey…" Punk said.

"Phil, thank god, I've been ringing you all day." Jessies mom said.

"Sorry, I was on a flight, what's up?" Punk asked.

"Elena didn't come home from school yesterday. I have no clue where she's went." Jessie's mom said.

"What? She spoke to me yesterday. Told me you were going on holiday and needed me to come look after her for a few days." Punk said.

"Phil, I'm not going on holiday." Jessie's mom said.

"Well then what is Elena doing and where is Elena?" Punk said, stepping away from people and listening deeply into the phone call.

"Jessie told me that… for a few days, every time her and Elena would walk home, a woman was always watching them. Phil I'm really worried." Jessie's mom said.

Punk began to take the phone from his ear slowly, he prayed he wasn't right on what was going on through his head.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Punk plunged his phone in his pocket and ran back to where AJ was standing with Phil and Penny.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, looking at Punks white, worried face.

"Don't go anywhere. Stay here, keep Phil and Penny close by…" Punk said.

"Punk you're worrying…" AJ watched him run away out of the airport, "Me…" She mumbled.

She took Phil's hand, along with carrying Penny in her arms, walking over to a seat and sitting down.

Punk ran out into the Chicago afternoon. Looking around, he had no car, what the hell was he meant to do? He spotted at the corner of his eye, a taxi driver outside his taxi, talking to someone, the car door lying wide open. It was his only option. He ran and got into the car, starting the engine, ignoring the man banging at the window and driving as fast as he could back to their house.

He got out the car, not even parking it properly and letting it stop. He ran out and stopped when he saw the door was lying wide open. He took a deep breath and walked into the house, he slowly opened the living room door, not seeing anyone, he quickly walked through to the kitchen, and again, no one.

Then he heard the floor boards creaking upstairs. Punk quickly exited the kitchen and ran upstairs, looking in each room. He stopped when he came to Penny's, noticing the room was completely empty. No cot, no wardrobe, no drawers, no clothes. Just an empty room.

"C'mon… where the hell are you?!" Punk shouted through the house.

Then he heard a piercing cry come from his and AJ's room. He burst through the door and saw Elena sitting on the bed, her hands tied behind her back.

"Elena…" Punk said, looking around the room and watching Lynn creep out of the shadows, "What the fuck is your problem? She has nothing to do with this…" Punk said, "And what the hell have you done with all my daughters stuff?" Punk questioned her.

"Everything is at my house Punk, all ready for her coming home to her mother." Lynn smiled.

"You really are a psycho." Punk said, going to walk over to Elena when she jumped in front of her.

"Where is she Phil?" Lynn said, looking at Punk through her crazy, spooky eyes.

"Who? MY daughter?" Punk questioned.

"No… my daughter? Where is she?!" Lynn shouted.

"She's with her real mother, her mother that she spent 9 months inside, her mother who gave birth to her, her mother!" Punk shouted.

"All of that doesn't mean anything. Both of you can't love her like I can…" Lynn said.

"Move out the way…" Punk said, pushing her out the way and trying to get to his frightened little sister.

Lynn just watched as Punk started to untie Elena's hand from behind her back.

"Watch! My wrist…" Elena cried, her wrist had been in pain non stop from the moment Lynn snapped it.

"What?" Punk said.

"She broke it…" Elena mumbled, looking over at Lynn. This woman gave her nightmares.

Punk stood up straight and turned his head around to Lynn, "You broke my little sister's wrist?" Punk said, backing Lynn up against the wall.

"She was being bad." Lynn said.

"Trust me sweetheart… you don't know what bad is." Punk said, "Get out of my life. Get out of April's life. Get out of Chicago, infact… just get out of the world, get out of life… drop dead." Punk spat. Walking away from Lynn who gulped loudly.

Punk carefully untied Elena's hands from behind her back, "Go wait in the car outside ok, it's a taxi cab." Punk said.

Elena just nodded and quickly ran out of the room and downstairs, holding her aching wrist.

"Now… I want you, to just fuck off. Don't come back to this house ever again, because if you do… and I'm no woman beater, but if you do, I'll beat you up, bad." Punk threatened, he watched Lynn just stare at him, even he got a little creeped out by her eyes and messy hair, she looked like she had just been electrocuted.

Punk turned his back, about to walk out the door when he felt something sharp stick in between his right shoulder blade.

Lynn plunged the knife from out of his back and watched him collapse on the floor.

She crouched down and turned him around, pulling him up by the hair. "I want the last thing for you to know, before you die. Is that your daughter, she's going to grow up with me, and there won't be anything you can do, to stop it." Lynn said, slamming his head back down and running out of the room and out the door.

Elena got out of the car as soon as she saw Lynn far away. She walked into the house and upstairs, walking into the room to see her brother lying on the floor, not moving.

"Phil!" She shrieked, kneeling down beside him, "Phil…" She said, shaking him. She couldn't lose the only person she had left in life. She couldn't. She then heard the front door open downstairs, she shielded her brother from who she thought was going to be Lynn, when she saw AJ stand at the bedroom door.

"Phil?" AJ said… looking around the room, down at the floor where she could see blood had stained the carpet.

"Elena…" AJ said, looking at Elena crying and shaking her head.

"Phil!" AJ shouted, crouching down beside Punk and shaking him, she quickly dug inside his pocket and grabbed his phone out, quickly phoning an ambulance.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

"AJ… AJ what happened?" Kaitlyn said, walking into the hospital waiting room, Sheamus right behind her.

"I don't know. I went into the house and he was just lying there." AJ said.

"Have they said anything?" Sheamus asked.

"No, not yet." AJ said.

"Where are the kids?" Kaitlyn asked quickly.

"I got Dean to take Penny, he came in to see if Punk was ok. Phil and Elena are down there in the play area." AJ pointed to down the hall.

"I thought Elena was in Cleveland?" Kaitlyn said.

"Well, Punk got a phone call from her the other night, asking us to come back to Chicago since she needed to stay for a few days, it's all just a blur from there." AJ said.

"Do you want us to take Phil and Elena home? Just for the night?" Kaitlyn suggested.

"If you don't mind." AJ said, the last thing she wanted was for Phil and Elena to be stuck in a hospital all night.

"Of course we don't lass." Sheamus said.

"Thank you, just watch, Elena had to get her wrist taped up, apparently she's broke it." AJ shrugged, she was so confused and didn't have any clue as to what went on in their house a few hours ago.

"Ok, we'll look out for her." Kaitlyn said, "Text us any news." Kaitlyn said, hugging AJ tightly and walking down the hall to get Elena and Phil with Sheamus.

_A few hours later…_

It was 3am and AJ sat with 5 empty coffee cups at the table beside her chair, she was so tired yet worried, forcing herself to stay awake. The hospital was silenced, and all that could be heard was beeping's and monitors from different rooms.

She never stood up faster when a doctor approached her.

"How is he?" AJ asked.

"He's fine." The doctor smiled, taking AJ's stress and worry away from her, "We've stitched him up, his back will be very sore for a few weeks, but he's hanging in there." The doctor said.

"And, do you know what happened?" AJ asked.

"It appears to be a stabbed wound." The doctor said.

"He was stabbed?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, and somehow I don't think he done it to himself. I'd like you to go to the police, wither he wants to or not. It's clear to me someone else done this." The doctor said, "He's awake and he's asking for you, so… go in when you're ready." The doctor smiled, walking away.

AJ just watched as the doctor went away. How could he have been stabbed? Then she stopped and thought about it hard, of course it was the psycho bitch. She shook her head and opened the room door, seeing him turn his head slowly and smile.

"Hi baby…" AJ said, walking over and kissing him.

"When can I get out of here?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know, but when you do, you're planting your ass on the couch and you're not moving until I say you can." AJ warned him.

"Is that right?" Punk chuckled.

"Yes." AJ said, waiting until it went silent again. "Was it her?" AJ questioned.

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"What are we going to do Punk?" AJ asked with a sigh.

Punk just looked at AJ. He didn't know what to say, because for once, he didn't know what to do. Here he was, living a perfect life and there was this psycho woman ruining everything. What was he meant to do about it.

"Come here…" Punk said, shimmying over on the bed slowly, wincing at the jolts and pain in his back. AJ slid on and lay down beside him, feeling him stroke her soft brown hair.

"You know how, the apartment in Australia?" Punk said.

"Yeah…" AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"We can buy it." Punk said.

"Why would we…" AJ paused, "You want to move?" AJ asked.

"It's the only place I felt safe. Where we could leave Phil out in the back garden to play, or leave Penny in her room to sleep. I don't feel safe here April." Punk said.

"I feel safe where ever you are." AJ said, "Wherever you choose to go." AJ said, looking up at him.

"I don't want to stay here." Punk said, resting his chin on her head and stroking her hair.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

_A few days later…_

After a few restless days in the hospital, Punk was finally allowed to go home. He was given crutches since his back was affecting him walking, but was told he should be fine in a week. He planned on leaving as soon as they boxed up their things, he just wanted to forget about everything.

Of course AJ sat him down one night and asked him to tell her the full story on what happened, since she was still confused.

Punk was confused on what to do with Elena, a part of him wanted her to go back with her friend, she seemed to be enjoying it in Cleveland, she liked school much better, she also told Punk she felt as if she was closer to her mother, and Punk would never want to take that away from her.

But another part of him was terrified in case Lynn made an appearance again and done worse than break her arm.

He had been in contact with Jessie's mom and she told him she was moving to another side of Cleveland, but still close enough to Elena's school, and to Reyanne's grave. Punk had made arrangements and Jessie's mom was coming to pick her up in a few hours.

"How's your wrist?" Punk asked, sitting outside on the front steps with Elena.

"It's ok. Your back?" Elena asked.

"It's alright." Punk said, "You sure you're ok to go again?" Punk asked her.

"Yeah, Jessie's mom reminds me of mom, she's sweet as heck. You don't need to worry." Elena smiled.

"Nobody could be as sweet as our mom Elena…" Punk said.

"I know." Elena nodded, "Doesn't mean I won't want to visit you, maybe I could come over during Summer." Elena said.

"Yeah, your welcomed anytime." Punk said, "You have my number?" Punk asked.

"I know it off by heart Phil, you made me learn it off by heart." She chuckled at him.

"Well, you never know what could happen." He winked, just as a car pulled up, beeping it's horn.

"Well… that's me I guess… I'll see you around." Elena said, standing up and hugging her brother tightly.

"Be safe." He said.

"Yeah yeah…" Elena chuckled, walking down the path and out the gate, jumping in the car.

Punk watched as the car drove away. He always felt so awful after her leaving, but he knew she was happy living with her friend. He got up off the stairs slowly and grabbed his crutches beside the door, hobbling into the house were Phil seemed to be getting into trouble by his mother.

"You do not speak about her! Do you understand me?" AJ shouted at her son.

"AJ…" Punk said, looking at Phil back away from his mother.

"No! He needs to know, do not talk about her! Do you understand?" AJ said, looking at her son who had just asked why they never saw his gran anymore.

Phil just looked at AJ confused, "Do you understand me?!" AJ shouted at Phil.

"AJ that's enough…" Punk said, watching Phil run away in a fit of tears, "He's five years old, he doesn't know anything about anything…" Punk said, shaking his head and hobbling away on his crutches, going upstairs the best he could to go see Phil.

AJ just sat on the couch and ran her hand through her hair.

Punk opened the door to Phil's room and went in, sitting down on the bed which Phil was hiding under the bed covers.

"Phil…" Punk said.

"What?" AJ sniffled.

"Mom didn't mean to shout." Punk said.

"Why did she do it then?" Phil asked through tears.

"She's just really tired, you know how you can get moany when you get tired, well your mom's like that to, plus… we're moving…" Punk said, watching Phil come up from the covers.

"Where to?" Phil asked, crossing his legs in a basket.

"You know the adventure we went on a few days ago?" Punk said.

"With the swimming pool?" Phil smiled.

"Yeah. We're going to live there." Punk said.

"Really?" Phil said, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, and mom's just a little stressed because she wants to make sure she doesn't forget anything, so I need you to just stay in here and watch a few movies, can you do that for me?" Punk asked as Phil just nodded.

"Good boy… I'll bring you up some popcorn ok." Punk said, standing up and crutching out of the room and downstairs where AJ still sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

AJ looked up and saw Punk just staring at her, "What?" She said.

Punk threw a box of medication to her, medication that hadn't been getting used, "Take the tablets AJ." Punk said, shaking his head and going by her.

AJ had totally forget about her medication, she was so happy in Australia that she didn't even need them and now, she could tell the effects were coming out, she quickly popped out two and took them, she didn't want to make life any worse for Punk.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen were Punk was, "Sorry, I totally forgot about them." AJ said.

"Yeah, well I don't need to be dealing with two psycho's." Punk said.

"Excuse me?" AJ said.

"What?" Punk said.

"Don't ever compare me to her. Ever." AJ warned him.

"I'm going to check on Penny." Punk said, hobbling by her and walking slowly out of the living room on his crutches. He didn't mean to say that. He was just angry that AJ had took things out on Phil. He didn't know what was going on, nothing was his fault.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

After Punk had boxed up some more things upstairs, as well as going in and checking on Phil and Penny. He made his way back downstairs and spotted AJ lying on the couch with a pillow over her face. Punk knew she was prone to migranes, so he walked into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea, walking back in and crouching down beside her.

"AJ…" He said quietly, tapping her lightly.

AJ removed the pillow from her face and looked at him, "Yeah?" She said.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting the mug of tea on the table beside her.

"Do you think I'm like her?" AJ asked.

"No. Of course not. Look, I didn't mean to say that earlier, I just got annoyed at you for shouting at Phil, you can't take it out on him. He doesn't have a clue on what's going." Punk said, running his hand through her hair.

"I know. I didn't mean to shout at him. I just… I'm just not thinking straight." AJ said.

"I know you aren't. I'm not really either. The sooner we get out of here the better." Punk said.

"What are we going to do about jobs?" AJ asked.

"We'll find something. Don't worry about that. I'm going to finish the rest of the packing upstairs. You ok down here?" Punk asked as AJ nodded. "Ok." He smiled, kissing her on the head and standing up straight, going to walk out the living room when AJ spoke up.

"Phil…" AJ said.

"Yeah?" Punk answered.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, walking out and going back upstairs.

_The next week…_

After everything seemed to be packed up, they jetted off on a plane to Australia, arriving at their new home during the night where Phil was fast asleep in his father's arms, Penny in her pram which AJ was pushing.

Everything was just as they left it. AJ was sort of glad, she really liked it here, it was a much safer environment than Chicago, plus it was bigger.

Punk went straight into Phil's room, putting his pyjamas on and helping into bed, knowing he'd fall straight back to sleep when he left the room and closed the door.

AJ done the same with Penny and lay her down in her cot, her little onesie on her with the hood up, the little rabbit ears sticking out at the top as she slept peacefully.

Once the children were seen to, Punk began helping AJ unpack their clothes, knowing the moving van would be here in a few days with the heavier and valuable items.

Hopefully within a few days, things would start shaping up, and it would feel warm and cozy like the one back in Chicago.

Once Punk and AJ were settled, sitting on the couch, AJ leaning into Punk, she finally felt at peace.

"You don't think we should have went to the police?" AJ asked.

"I really just want to forget about it. Just move on from here." Punk said, just as the doorbell went.

"Who the hell is that?" AJ said, standing up and walking out into the hall and opening the door to see a woman, maybe the same size of her, holding a bottle of champagne and smiling.

"Hello…" AJ said.

"Hi. I'm Brianna, Brie for short, me and my husband live next door, we saw you move in and decided to offer our welcomings." Brie smiled, handing AJ the bottle.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, this woman was really sweet, she couldn't help look strangely at her husband standing behind her, he looked like a troll. Then she cursed herself for being so judgemental.

"Come in." AJ said, letting them both into the house, "Phil…" AJ said, walking into the couch were Punk was laughing at a TV show. He turned around, noticing two other people standing behind AJ.

"This is our neighbours." AJ said.

"Oh… hey." Punk smiled, standing up slowly, his back still very sore.

"I'm Brie." Brie smiled, shaking Punks hand.

"Phil." Punk nodded.

"Daniel." Brie's husband Daniel smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Punk smiled.

"So where are you guys from?" Brie asked.

"Chicago. Illinois." AJ said.

"The windy city huh… we're Washington." Brie said.

"You both been out here for long?" Punk asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets, he didn't expect their neighbours to be this friendly, but it was nice to be welcomed with a smile.

"Not really. Just over a year." Daniel said.

"It's really pretty here." AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I look forward to having a girl neighbour. Seems to be all men around here." Brie said.

"Don't say that. You'll make me want to move back out." AJ laughed.

"So why did you decide to move?" Daniel asked.

"Just had enough of the city life man. Plus its freezing back home." Punk said, he could already tell him and Daniel was going to be good friends.

"You'll like it out here. Good weather. Friendly people." Daniel nodded.

"I think we will. Once we find jobs, we'll be good to go." Punk said.

"I've just opened a new gym, about half an hour's drive from here. Their looking for some trainers. You know, coaches." Daniel said.

"I'll look into it. Thanks man." Punk said, patting Daniel on the shoulder in appreciation.

"What about you Brie?" AJ asked, these people were really nice, she could tell they were going to be good friends.

"I'm a grade school teacher. Not that I suppose you have children." Brie said, she thought this couple were very young, surely they wouldn't have any children.

"No, we do. Two actually." AJ smiled.

"Really?" Brie said in surprise.

"Yeah, boy and a girl." AJ smiled.

"Aw, I can't wait to meet them. Well, we better get going. Nice to meet you both." Brie said.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you." Daniel smiled, both of them walking out.

"We'll see you around." AJ said, standing at the door and closing it as soon as they were both out of sight.

"They were nice." AJ said, walking into the living room.

"Yeah…" Punk said, stretching but jolting at the pain in the back when he did so. AJ just frowned at him, she hated to see him in pain.

"Aw baby, are you ok?" AJ said, rubbing his back gently.

"I don't know. I think I need some AJ attention." Punk said.

"Follow me." AJ smirked, walking into their room, Punk quickly following behind.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

"Mmm, remind me to come for AJ attention again…" Punk said, AJ lying on top of him naked, tracing around his tattoos with her finger.

"I'm open all hours." AJ chuckled, kissing his chest.

"Good." Punk said, running his hand through her hair.

"How is your back? In all seriousness." AJ asked, looking up at him.

"It's fine." Punk said, "As long as I don't stay in the one position for too long, it's fine." Punk said.

"Good." AJ said, kissing him on the lips.

_A few weeks later…_

Punk had just got a job down at Daniel's gym, it was something he wasn't really used to, he was just used to sticking a needle in people and inking them, but this was sort of fun, he could move about it and wasn't stuck in a seat all day.

AJ had registered Phil at his new school and was still in search for jobs. None of the tattoo shops would have her, so she didn't know what else to look for.

She had been noticing Phil get a lot quitter, and was going to call it into question just about now. Punk was still working down at the gym, staying a bit later. Penny was fast asleep and AJ was ready a story to Phil, who didn't seem to be caring about the story.

"Are you ok sweetie?" AJ asked, putting her arm around him as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah." Phil nodded.

"Phil… I'm your mother, you can tell me anything, wants wrong?" AJ asked her son.

"I don't like my new school." Phil said, looking up at his mother.

"Why?" AJ asked.

"The kids are mean, they call me names. I miss my old friends." Phil said, he liked it at first living here, but now he just wanted to go home.

"What names do they call you?" AJ asked.

"They say I'm weird and they tell me to go home." Phil frowned.

"Aw sweetie. It's ok…" AJ said, hugging her son tightly, she knew how he was feeling, she knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Things will get better…" AJ damned herself to say, knowing that whenever Punk told her that in high school, things would just get worse, but it was just the natural thing to say.

"I want to go home mom." Phil said, letting a cry out. AJ forgot that he was only five and that all of this was such a drastic change to Phil's way of living. Ripping him away from his friends and school, the place where he grew up about.

"I wish we could. But we can't ok, they'll stop calling you names Phil, now how about… you come into the living room with me for a cuddle?" AJ smiled as Phil nodded.

AJ lifted his tiny frame up and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch where Phil got comfy against his mother.

_A few hours later…_

Punk got in later on in the evening, noticing AJ and Phil sleeping on the couch. He didn't even realise it was 11pm. He lifted Phil up from AJ's arms and took him into his room, placing him into bed and tucking the covers up.

He then locked up and turned the lights off, scooping AJ up and walking into their bedroom and shutting the door, lying her down in the bed, pulling the covers over her as he planted a kiss on her head.

He walked round to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took an envelope at the back of his bedside cabinet drawer. He looked at it in his hands shakely, then putting it back in the drawer.

**REVIEW.**


	44. Chapter 44

Over the next few days, AJ had been paying more attention to little Phil than she ever had, wanting him not to ever feel alone the way she used to. She didn't like the fact that her son was getting bullied over here and didn't want to tell Punk either. So she just made sure she done something fun with Phil when he came home from school, wither it was just drawing pictures with him or even letting him help make his dinner.

What AJ didn't like was how little she was seeing of Punk. He would be gone in the morning when she woke up and she wouldn't see him until later on at night where she was too tired to talk.

She didn't like that he wasn't seeing the kids at all, even to say goodnight, they'd be long gone in bed before he came in.

It was later on one night were he came into the house, round about 11pm and AJ stood at the door waiting for him.

"Have I done something wrong?" Punk chuckled, meeting AJ when he walked in the door.

"I want to talk with you." AJ said, taking his hand and leaning him into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked straight away, sitting down across from his girlfriend.

"Well I guess. I just… I feel as if I never see you." AJ frowned, "I want you to cut your hours back at work." AJ said.

"AJ… I need the money. We need the money. Until you find a job somewhere, I need to continue working long hours. There's nothing I can do about it." Punk said.

"Phil… you haven't been seeing the kids enough. The whole point of moving out here was to spend more time together and not have to look over our shoulder every two minutes." AJ said.

"Until you get a job, I can't do anything about it." Punk said.

"Am I missing something?" AJ said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"I feel as if you're working long hours deliberately." AJ said.

"Of course I'm not. Don't be stupid." Punk rolled his eyes.

"Well then ask to get a lighter shift Phil… Goodnight." AJ said, standing up from the table and walking away to bed.

Punk just rubbed his hands over his face. It was clear AJ could tell there was something going on with him.

_The next day…_

Phil was at school while AJ and Penny were at home, of course Punk was at work. AJ was tidying up, putting washings away, hovering, doing what a stay at home mother would usually do while her daughter took her afternoon nap in her room. She was putting Punks washing in his drawers when she opened the one beside his bed, noticing a crumpled envelope in it. She took it out and sat on the just made bed, looking at the handwritten address. He'd obviously had this from Chicago a while ago, since their address back home was on it. She knew it wasn't any of her business to look inside, but of course she was going to. She took the note out that she seen was handwritten and started reading it.

_Phil,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I can't stop thinking about you, seeing you again just made me realise how much I really loved you, love you. I know your probably busy in Chicago, probably already forgot about that night, but I'll always remember it. I know I wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but I wish I treated you better. You mean a lot to me Phil, you really do. Wither you were using me to get over your mom, or you just got bored, I know you still have feelings for me, I know you do. You always will, and I'll always have feelings for you. I don't expect you to reply back or come find me, you'll probably just rip this letter up and forget about me, but I just needed to express my feelings, the last time we bumped into each other, we didn't really get a chance to speak, but I'd give anything just for another night like that. Well… I guess I should stop writing. I hope you're doing ok, and Elena. Goodbye Phil._

_Paige x_

AJ looked at the paper, her eyes practically burning it to a crisp, what the hell did that all mean.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

Punk came in from work later on that night, seeing AJ sitting on the couch waving a piece of paper about, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Ok, what's up with you now?" Punk said, throwing his hands in the air. He felt like AJ had been nagging at him all the time.

"Oh nothing, I tidied up today." AJ said to Punk who just looked at her confused.

"And your telling me this because?..." Punk said, looking for an answer.

"Because I found this you utter utter scum!" AJ shouted, throwing the letter at him. She struggled to keep her cool with him for this long, but now it all had to come out. She couldn't believe he would do this to her.

"What?" Punk said, picking up the letter and looking at it, "AJ… this isn't what it looks like…" Punk panicked.

"Oh really… what is it then? Tell me Phil… was that night memorable? She seems to think so…" AJ said, she didn't know wither to yell or cry or slap him.

"Please, just let me sit down and explain everything to you." Punk said, this letter really wasn't what it looked like.

"There is nothing to explain! I'm clearly not impressing you am I? I thought you were better than this Phil, I really thought you were better than this." AJ said, letting out a cry.

"There you go, jumping to conclusions, can you let me speak? Please AJ!" Punk shouted.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. In fact… I can't even look at you…" AJ said, backing away and walking into her room, shutting the door and sinking down to the floor.

Punk just put his hands behind his head frustratedly, sighing and ripping the letter up.

_A few hours later…_

Punk sat on the outside of their room door, leaning against it while AJ sat in the inside, leaning against it.

Punk took a coin out of his jean pocket, passing it through the bottom of the door.

AJ watched the coin fly in the door. She rolled her eyes and got a bit of paper and a pen, writing down what she felt and pushing it through the bottom of the door.

Punk took the piece of paper that had 'Fuck you' on it, with a middle finger drew beside it. He just chuckled and grabbed a pen, writing on the back of it.

AJ saw the paper fly back through and she read 'Please let me speak' with a mouth beside it. Since they were both artists in some way, they found drawing these symbols like a piece of cake.

Punk watched a new bit of paper fly back through with 'Me =' and a picture of a broken heart. He stood up, figuring enough was enough and knocked at the door.

"Please AJ, let me in." Punk pleaded.

AJ just sighed and stood up, opening the door, looking at him.

Punk looked in her high, she looked upset, deep in her eyes, he could see how upset she was. He was pretty sure he was the only person that could do that.

"Don't even say you're sorry." AJ said, "Because you wouldn't have done it." She said, folding her arms and looking at him.

"Look, I hooked up with her before we got back together, before I knew I had a son with you, it was just after my mom died, I bumped into her and it just happened, obviously she feels completely different from me, because I don't want her…" Punk said, "I haven't wrote back to her, I haven't been trying to find her, I don't think about her, I think more about what I'm having for dinner but apart from that, whenever I'm at work or at the shops, I'm thinking of you. She treated me like shit, and it came back and bit her. I have a life with you here, I love you. I love our children. Please don't ever doubt that." He said.

"Why have you kept it then Phil?" AJ asked with a sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know. Please, don't be mad." Punk said.

"You do know that you're the only person I've been with, ever. The only person that I've kissed, touched, being intimate with." AJ said, "I really wish you could say the same." AJ said.

"You were away for five years. You can't tell an 18 year old boy not to have sex for five years." Punk said.

"Maybe that 18 year old boy should just know automatically." AJ said to him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's in the past ok, we don't need to talk about it. You know I'd never cheat on you, I'd rather kill myself before I do that to you." Punk said.

"And if you do, I'll be the one killing you afterwards." AJ said, letting out a chuckle.

Punk just smiled, her laugh and smile was so insatiable, he could never get enough of it.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. But I want you to myself thank you very much." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

Punk just circled his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I'm a one woman man." Punk said.

"Keep it that way." AJ said, her arms securely around him, leaning her head on his chest.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	46. Chapter 46

Punk figured that AJ had a point about him working long hours and asked Daniel for a lighter shift, being the nice innocent person Daniel was, he happily accepted Punks request.

Punk was currently sitting at the table with Phil, going through his times tables, but he noticed Phil just wasn't acting like usual. He was usually always happy and energetic, but he seemed down.

"Are you ok Phil?" Punk asked as Phil just nodded, "Are you sure?" Punk asked him again. Looking at AJ who just looked back at him from the kitchen.

"I guess." Phil sighed, leaning his head on his hand as he slouched over the table.

"Why don't you go get your pyjamas on, we'll watch a movie tonight." Punk smiled as Phil just nodded, jumping off the seat and strolling to his room, closing the door over.

"What's wrong with him?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen were AJ was.

"Kids are calling him names at school." AJ said.

"What kind of names?" Punk asked, folding his arms.

"Weirdo, telling him to go back where he came from, freak…" AJ said.

"Shouldn't we do something about it?" Punk said.

"Maybe it's just a little phase. Plus he's a boy, boys learn to get over things." AJ said.

"He's five." Punk said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"If it gets bad, of course I'll talk to a teacher. Trust me, I won't let my kid suffer the way I did." AJ said.

Punk just nodded, he knew AJ wouldn't let Phil go through what she did. He wouldn't let him either.

Once Punk and AJ cleaned up doing the dishes, they sat down on the couch, Phil sitting in beside his father as they watched a movie. Punk looked down at Phil snuggled in beside his torso, he didn't get why people would want to say such horrible things to a nice little boy, yeah he could be cheeky and naughty just like any other kid, but he had manners and treated kids nicely.

_The next day…_

Phil was at school while Punk was at work, AJ and Penny were arranging to meat Brie at a local diner. AJ liked Brie a lot, almost like a big sister.

Once they met and found a table, leaving Penny in her pram but close beside them, they began talking, it wasn't one bit awkward and AJ was glad she had met one friend. Why couldn't it be like this when she was in high school?

"So, how do you and Phil like here?" Brie asked, taking a drink of her juice through her straw.

"It's nice. I mean I miss Chicago, especially my job…"

"What was your job?" Brie asked curiously.

"I designed tattoo's, you know… I don't like saying artist or anything but I guess I was in some sort." AJ said.

"You must have talent. I can't draw to save myself." Brie chuckled.

"It was pretty much the only reason I went to school." AJ laughed.

"I hated school to don't worry." Brie smiled, "So… how old is this little munchkin?" Brie asked, peeping into Penny peacefully sleeping in her pram.

"3 months." AJ smiled.

"She's so precious." Brie smiled.

"I know, she's a little darling. She sleeps all the time, never hardly cries." AJ smiled.

"Me and Daniel can't have kids." Brie said.

"Oh… I'm sorry." AJ frowned, she couldn't imagine how Brie felt.

AJ never really dreamed of being a mother, but now she had her children, she wouldn't change them for the world.

"It's ok, we found a few years ago. We got through it, but it still bums me. I've always wanted children." Brie said, playing with her fingers.

"What about adopting?" AJ suggested.

"We did think about it, but we never really looked into it. Daniel seemed to think it was a waste of time." Brie said.

"I can't imagine how you feel." AJ said.

"It's ok. It's really nice to have a friend to talk to about it." Brie smiled.

"Well I'm open all hours." AJ chuckled.

"Don't say that, I'll be phoning you every night." Brie chuckled.

"Hey if you need to, I'll be there." AJ smiled.

"Thank you." Brie smiled, she was thankful to have AJ.

_Later that day…_

"Mom… mom…" Phil said, running into the house with his father who picked him up from school.

"What?" AJ asked from their bedroom.

"Mom… guess what?" Phil smiled, running into the room.

"What?" AJ said.

"I made a friend today." Phil smiled.

"You did? That's wonderful sweetheart." AJ smiled, hugging her son tightly. She was so happy to see him happy.

Punk smiled, leaning against the room door. He too was glad his son had enjoyed school today, as well as meeting a friend. He watched as Phil happily ran out of the room and into his own.

"Maybe it was just a phase." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe. Hopefully." She smiled.

"Did you and Penny have fun today?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah we did. We went out with Brie. I swear Punk she's the nicest person I've ever met." AJ said.

"So you're beginning to like it here?" Punk asked.

"Well I feel safe. We seemed to have made friends, same with Phil. I guess its ok." AJ said.

"When we're ready, we can go back home." Punk said.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for that." AJ looked up at him. She couldn't stand living somewhere where she felt unsafe for herself and her family. She didn't want to live that way.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

AJ was outside in the back garden the next day, watching Phil splash about in the pool while Penny sat in the shade, sleeping like usual. She was loving every bit of the sun shining, she could never get enough of it. She jumped out her skin when she felt someone tap her shoulder, knowing it wasn't Phil. She turned around and saw Brie smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, the gate was open." Brie said, sitting down beside AJ.

"It's fine." AJ chuckled.

"Ok, so… my sister, you know my twin, she works in a restaurant about half an hour away from here, says their looking for staff, you know, waitresses…" Brie said.

"I'm too clumsy for that." AJ laughed.

"Nikki said you get the hang of it, trust me, she's one of the clumsiest people ever and she can do it." Brie said.

"I suppose I do need a job. I'll stop by tomorrow and check it out. What's the place called?" AJ asked.

"Cal's." Brie smiled.

"Ok, thank you Brie." AJ smiled just as Phil ran up to her, soaking wet.

"Mom… I'm hungry…" Phil said, jumping around AJ.

"Phil I'm talking to Brie right now, wait a minute." AJ said to her son, dancing around her and jumping.

"I think I hear the ice cream van. What do you want?" Brie asked.

Phil looked at his mother for permission to go ahead, getting a nod from AJ he told Brie what he wanted.

"Ok, AJ? Do you want anything?" She asked.

"I'm good." AJ smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Brie smiled, walking out of the garden and out the gate.

_Later that night…_

"So… Brie said her sister works on a restaurant, their looking for workers." AJ said, clearing the table after dinner, Punk helping her.

"A restaurant? That's not exactly your frame." Punk said, putting the plates into the sink, making a start on washing them, facing AJ who sat up on the work top.

"I know, but at least it's something. Who knows, maybe one day I'll get back to my drawing…" AJ sighed, she really did miss her job, drawing different things.

"I was thinking, you know how we have an empty room downstairs?" Punk said, there was a staircase behind the kitchen that led them downstairs to an empty space below them.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"We could make it into your room, you can have all your paints, pastels, just go down and draw whenever you want…" Punk smiled.

"That'd be good." AJ smiled, "You're full of surprises you are." AJ said, ruffling his hair in a playful way and walking out of the kitchen.

_One year later…_

It had been one year since AJ and Punk had moved from Chicago. They had begun to love life in Australia, little Penny wasn't so little anymore. She was beginning to say her first words, giggling and laughing, crawling about the floor and playing with toys. Her older brother had turned 6 years old, still hadn't grew, but had grew up a lot in his face, not looking like the little cheeky boy he used to look like, even though he was still cheeky. AJ had got the job in the restaurant where Brie's twin sister worked, she had got a hang of the job pretty easily and learned to love it.

Punk still worked down at the gym, happily enjoying life with AJ.

"Just let me finish this one bit, then we'll go." AJ smiled, downstairs in her studio as she liked to call it that was surrounded by canvases, paintings, everything an artist would need.

"Ok." Punk smiled, walking back upstairs, putting on a jumper as well as a jacket. Even though it was Australia, it was still cold in the winter, it even started to snow earlier on.

"You guys ok looking after them?" Punk asked Brie and Daniel who were still best of friends with AJ and Punk.

"It's no problem." Brie smiled with Penny on her lap.

Punk was taking AJ out to see a movie for their going out anniversary, while Brie and Daniel watched Phil and Penny.

"Sorry sorry, I'm ready." AJ said, appearing from the kitchen and putting her coat on, wrapping a scarf around her as well.

Once they had left and seen the movie, they began to make their way back home. They pulled up at a red light, the window wipers swishing back and forth from the snow falling on it.

Punk turned to AJ and smiled, they never got to do this often, but he was so glad that things were working out, it was definitely one of the best years of his life.

AJ smiled, taking her seat belt off and leaning over, kissing Punk lightly when Punk tangled his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss.

Everything was stopped when a lorry came up behind them, smashing hard into the back of the car. For Punk, everything went completely dark after a few minutes. For AJ, she found herself outside of the car, through the windscreen, everything for both of them went completely dark.

**AJ girl, should have kept your seat belt on! **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

Punk woke up slowly, tubes attached to his nose, his hands with wires attached to monitors, bleeping away. His heard hurt, but all he wanted to know was where AJ was.

"A-April?" He said, his voice a little groggy from the tubes all down his throat.

"Phil… how's your head?" The doctor asked.

"Where's Ap-April?" Punk said.

"She's ok, that's all you need to know. Now, let me go get something for your head." The doctor said, noticing how heavy eyed Punk was going, holding his head in a aching way.

Punk spent a night in the hospital until he was clear to get up and go home, but no one would tell him where and how April was. All the doctor kept telling him, was that she was ok.

_A few days later…_

After waiting about in waiting rooms for a few days, Brie and Daniel stopped in to give Punk some things of AJ's, including clothes and some more personal things. A doctor took Punk into another room to speak him.

"How's your head?" Doctor Hemming asked.

"It's ok." Punk said.

"Ok, well April is in a coma, we put her through a CT scan and it showed us intracranial haemorrhaging. We usually put patients with brain injuries in coma's to allow the brain time to heal, let the swelling go down, then we will usually bring them off it." The doctor finished.

Punk was so confused, making his head hurt even more. How did AJ become more effected than him?

"Wait… why is she more hurt than me?" Punk asked.

"Sir, your girlfriend went through the windscreen. She had no seat belt on. She's lucky to be alive." The doctor said.

It all came back to Punk, the red light, the sudden darkness after it. AJ taking her seat belt off to kiss him. He couldn't believe she was so hurt like this, it killed him, if he could, he would have switched positions with her.

"When will she wake up?" Punk asked.

"A few days we're hoping." The doctor said.

"She's going to be alright though…" Punk nodded, hoping the doctor would agree.

"The worst is over." The doctor said, not really answering the question.

The next few days Punk was allowed to go in and sit with AJ. Seeing her hooked up to all these different machines, stitches down the side of her face, it really upsetted him. Things were just starting to get good, life for them was beginning to get perfect, but no matter what, he was going to help her though this.

"Ok, well looks like she's going to wake up…" The doctor said, standing beside Punk, "Don't crowd her, just let her slowly wake up, she'll be a bit groggy and confused." The doctor said.

AJ woke up, looking around, staring at the monitors and the drips in her hands. Why was she at the hospital. She grumbled a little bit, realising her throat was very hoarse.

"April…" The doctor said, "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident, but you're ok." The doctor said.

AJ just looked at the doctor and Punk, the tubes still round her nose, still hooked on to a lot of machines.

"It's so good to see you…" Punk let out a relieved sigh.

AJ just nodded, looking at both of them, "C-Can… a drink?" AJ said, her throat croaky and hoarse as ever.

"I'll go get you one." The doctor smiled, walking away.

Punk walked round and sat down on the chair, taking her hand when he was surprised to see her flinch away, looking at him with a confused expression.

"AJ?" Punk said.

"AJ?" AJ said, looking at him.

"What…" Punk just looked at her deeply.

"Why are you touching me?" AJ asked.

"April…" Punk said, "You know who I am right…" Punk said.

"I thought you were my doctor." AJ said, looking at Punk.

Punk just looked at her confused, stressed face and paused, feeling as if his heart had sank to the floor. She had no clue who he was, how was this possible? They'd known each other since they were 17, surely she couldn't have forgot everything.

"No… it's me, Phil…" Punk said, his eyes going glassy from the tears filling up in them.

"Phil?" AJ said as a question.

"Punk. You don't know who I am do you?" Punk said, turning round to the doctor who stood with the cup of water.

"N-No… I, can you just… get out, please." AJ said, taking the water from the doctor, she really needed time to rest and lie her head back down. This was already as confusing enough.

Punk just backed out of the room, the doctor walked out after him.

"You said things were ok…" Punk said, walking away as the doctor caught up with him.

"Mr Brooks… Mr Brooks it is totally normal, due to the swollen tissue pressing on the skull, it can cause some confusion." The doctor said.

"Confusion? She doesn't know who I am." Punk said.

"I know and that's completely normal…" The doctor said, but Punk just pushed by her, walking out of the door and into the raining night, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. He hoped this was all just a bad bad dream, that he'd wake up from.

_The next day…_

"So April, how are we today?" The doctor asked AJ as she checked on her.

"Ok… my head hurts." AJ frowned.

"It will do for a while, but should be ok when you take the pain killers." The doctor smiled.

"Who was the man in here yesterday?" AJ asked.

"Eh… he is eh, he's your boyfriend." The doctor said.

"Boyfriend?" AJ said, "I don't have a boyfriend." She chuckled, "Have you phoned my mom?" AJ asked.

"Your boyfriend gave us strict rules for us not to contact her." The doctor said.

"But she's my mother, I need her to take me home." AJ said, the last thing she remembered was being a lonely depressed school girl who lived with her mom.

"April, your in Australia right now." The doctor said.

"W-What?" AJ stuttered, "I should be home… in Chicago…" AJ said, first a mysterious man trying to claim to be her boyfriend and now she's not even in her home state. Not only that but her head was hurting terribly.

"Shh, calm down. I'm going to tell you a little survey about yourself ok… just remember that your suffering from a bad memory loss and everything I'm telling you is the truth." The doctor said as AJ nodded.

"Ok, well you're 24 years old, coming up for 25. You have a boyfriend, Phil, he's 25. You've known him for 8 years, you both met in Art class, speaking of art, you're a very good artist, used to design tattoo's but work as a waitress now. You eh… you have two children…"

"Stop." AJ said, holding her head in frustration.

"What?" The doctor said, she had got Punk to write a few things down about AJ when she was still in the coma, since they tend to do this with all patients who suffer from a memory loss.

"I do not have children." She said, this was just too much to handle.

"I'll just leave you with this…" The doctor said, passing a picture of Phil and Penny to AJ, walking out of the room.

AJ just looked at the picture. Surely not.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

Punk slept in his car the full night, waking up the next day. He felt like his head wasn't getting any better. He stepped out of the car and tidied himself up a bit. He hoped he would go in and AJ would realise he was here to pick her up, pick her up to go home to their children.

He walked through the hospital corridors, wiping the sleep from his eyes and making his way to AJ's room. He opened the door and saw her just lying up, staring into space.

AJ looked at Punk as he walked into the room. She sure could pick them, she thought, finally getting a chance to look at Punk closely.

"Hey…" Punk said, "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok." AJ nodded.

"Good, you eh… still don't…"

"No…" AJ shook her head, she still was super confused, she thought she lived in a single parent home and got bullied at school, that's the only thing she could remember about her life.

"I know this is probably weird for you…"

"Yeah, really weird." AJ said, at least they agreed on that.

"But I am who I say I am. We met in high school, we have children…" Punk said.

"How could I possibly have children when I'm only 24?" AJ asked him.

"You had the first one when you were 18, the second one you have last year." Punk smiled, his hands finding themselves in his jean pockets.

"Why won't you let me phone my mom?" AJ asked him.

"Eh… you fell out with her, a lot, in fact you despise her so much that you moved out of Chicago because of her." Punk said, not exactly going into detail.

"Right…" AJ said, confused, "What was the last thing we were doing? Before the crash?" AJ asked, she did believe this man when he said he was her boyfriend, she just was to confused about it to acknowledge it, especially the fact that she possibly had children with him.

Punk sat down on the chair beside the bed, "I took you to see a movie, it was our anniversary, we were coming out and I pulled up at a red light, you took your seat belt off to kiss me and… now you don't have a clue who I am." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing.

"I eh… when can I get out of here?" AJ asked him.

"A few days I think." Punk said.

"Do you mind if I stay at a hotel… I don't think I can go…"

"Home?" Punk questioned her.

"Yeah…" AJ gulped.

"You don't need to, you have everything you need at home." Punk said.

"I just want some time to think myself. I have no clue who you are, I can't even begin to picture going into a house with children calling me mom, I just want some time alone for a few days. If you don't mind…" AJ said.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Punk nodded.

"Thanks." AJ said, smiling at him.

"I'll eh… I'll get you some more clothes…" Punk said, standing up and walking out of the room. He walked down the corridors and outside, into his car where he lent his head against the steering wheel, crying silently. Seeing AJ just stare at him in confusion all the time, not having a clue who he was, wanting to stay in a hotel for a few days. It was killing him. Why couldn't she just remember, not for his sake, but for their children.

_A few days later…_

After a few days of Punk visiting AJ and making awkward conversation. She was finally allowed to leave the hospital. The doctor informed Punk that there may be a chance she never regains her memory, that's when Punk just began ignoring her, he knew it wasn't her fault, but it would only make him worse to listen to someone telling him the girl he loves might never remember all the special times they shared and done.

Punk got in the car, obviously a new one since their old one was wrecked, AJ sat in the front.

"What um… what hotel?" He asked.

"Any, I don't know Australia." AJ said.

"Ok…" Punk said, pulling out of the hospital car park and driving to a hotel as close to their home as possible.

Once AJ got in and checked in, he walked her to her room. Making sure she got in safely.

"I'll be fine from here." AJ said, standing outside her room door.

"Here's eh… just some things that I thought would maybe help you regain your memory. If that will ever happen." He mumbled, handing her some video tapes and pictures.

"Thank you." She nodded, "I guess I have your number in my phone anyway." AJ said.

"Yeah." Punk said, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Ok, well goodnight." AJ said.

"Goodnight." Punk said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

AJ just blushed and watched him walk away, he looked miserable, there was no doubt this man played a part in her life, a big part.

She opened her room door, sitting the video tapes and pictures on the table and kicking her shoes off, she really wanted to get into bed and just sleep, but she had to see what these pictures and videos were.

She took the pictures first, about 15 of them and began flicking through them.

It was the on Punk had got her framed with her on his back when they were young, to one with her on his back when they were older. She just looked closely, she hadn't really changed, but he sure had.

She then flicked through to other ones, one where she actually remembered, only she didn't remember it like this, she put her hand to her mouth, looking at the cave that was finished completely. The last time she remembered she had only started it, it was her escape from all the bullies at school. She then saw another one of her standing beside it, paint all over her, but a proud smile on her face.

She skipped to another two which were in black and white, of course baby scans, she sat them down to the side and got on with the rest, noticing some of her with a round belly, a little boy sitting beside her. She assumed it was her son, considering the little boy looked a lot like Punk, but like her in some ways to. She crossed her legs and skipped to another one, seeing it was a baby in a pink blanket, obviously her daughter, who did look an awful lot like her.

She then saw a most recent picture of them, Penny on her brother's lap, both of them smiling. She wiped the tear that ran down her cheek. Her brain wanted so badly to think these were her children, but she just didn't know, she had no proof, apart from these pictures.

She realised that was all the photo's that were there, and gathered them together, putting them on her bedside cabinet, she then looked at three DVD tapes, one with Penny written across it, painting across another and Phil across the other.

She stuck in the painting one first and pressed play, looking and laughing at Punk trying to put the camera up, asking her if it was recording.

They were in the cave, paint surrounded them, along with brushes, she laughed at the little interactions she made with him, she really looked like she loved him. She watched him kiss her, looking closely as she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her paint brushes. She saw them laugh at something he said and pull away from the kiss, continuing with the painting, every now and then saying something sweet to each other.

Once the video ended, she took it out and put the one that said Phil on, pressing play and seeing her son run about a back garden with only swimming trunks on. She assumed they named their son after his father, she also assumed they were pretty well off since they had a pool in their back garden.

She watched him ask her if it was recording, her heart beating fast when he called her mom. She then watched him do a back flip into the pool, she realised he must be 6 if she had him at 18.

She smiled, happily watching it to the end, watching this little boy who she still couldn't think of as her son, jumping in and out of a pool.

Once that one ended, she put in the one that said Penny, pressing play and automatically fast forwarding it, realising she didn't want to watch herself give birth, but then again, it was proof. She played it where she had her in her arms. She looked tired and exhausted, but the joy in her face was priceless and even she could see that from watching it, she watched and listened to her and Punks conversation, it sounded like they were thinking of names, she smiled when they both agreed on Penny. Watched her interact with her daughter.

Once it finished, she just lay down on the bed, even after all of that, Punk and these two children stuck no where in her memory, she wanted them to, but she just couldn't think of anything, all she could remember was being a lonely teenager, thinking no one loved her, waking up and realising three very important people loved her dearly.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	50. Chapter 50

AJ woke up the next morning and went for a shower, getting ready, she was drying her back, looking in the mirror when she saw something on her back, she lifted her hair up and gasped when she saw a tattoo on her back, towards her upper neck.

"My mother is going to kill me." AJ said, letting her hair down and walking out, going to get changed.

Once she was ready, she sat on her bed, swinging her legs. She had no clue what to do. She stood up, taking some money and her phone, walking out of the hotel room. She had sweats on, as well as an oversized cubs jumper.

She walked out into the fresh air, flagging down a cab to take her into the city. Probably not the brightest idea when you've forgot everything, including directions.

Once she was dropped into the city, around some café bars and shops, she got out and looked around. She felt a little hungry, so she stopped into a café, walking up to the counter and looking at the different cakes.

"Oo, I'll have… that one…" AJ pointed to a cake to the woman.

"You don't want the usual?" The woman asked her.

"I have a usual? Uh… I'll have the usual." AJ said, watching the woman nod, she obviously went to this café quite a lot. Once she got her usual in a brown paper bag, she walked out of the café and looked around, she began walking down the streets, looking at all of the shops and different places, not even paying attention that she was losing her directions and stopping at a halt, looking around in confusion.

_With Punk…_

"I know you miss her, but you have to go to school." Punk said to Phil, who was playing with his breakfast, spinning the cereal around in the milk.

He just nodded and grabbed his bag, going out to get Brie who usually took him to school since she worked at the school.

Punk rubbed his hands over his face, looking at Penny in her high chair, looking back at him.

He went to go over and lift her up, get her changed when his phone started ringing. He walked over to it and was surprised to see it was AJ.

He quickly answered it in a panic.

"Are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah… well no. I'm lost." She said, she didn't know who else to call.

"Your lost?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Where abouts are you?" Punk asked.

"I'm eh… across from a park. Standing outside a bag shop… across from a diner called Cal's." AJ said.

"You work there." Punk said, it felt so weird with AJ telling him all of this, how could she be lost across the road from her work? A road she knew like the back of her hand now.

"I do?" AJ asked.

"I'll be there as quick as I can." Punk said, hanging up and lifting Penny up and out of her high chair.

_A few minutes later…_

AJ watched as a car pulled up outside where she was sitting on a bench, she watched the window roll down and saw him smiling.

"I'm sorry." She said, opening the car door and getting in.

"It's ok." Punk chuckled.

"But hey, I found out my usual morning breakfast…" She smiled as Punk began to drive, "A latte, two sugars and milk and a cinnamon and…"

"Chocolate muffin." Punk finished for her, "You send me there when you're off work." Punk said.

"Ahh… so I'm bossy." She said, just as she heard a slight child's cry from the back seat. She turned around and saw the little girl in all the pictures she was given.

"Woah… you didn't say you were bringing her." AJ said, turning right back round. She didn't want to meet one of her children like this, she didn't think she was ready.

"I'm sorry. No one could watch her." Punk said.

"Right… I eh… thanks for, picking me up." AJ said, watching Punk pull up outside the hotel she was staying at.

"Don't worry about it. Look… the doctor did say that going back to your normal routine in life, might help you regain your memory. Sitting in a hotel room isn't going to help." Punk said.

"I just don't want to…"

"What? Intrude?" Punk laughed.

"No… I just…" AJ said, running her hand over her forehead, leaning her elbow on the side of the car door.

"Please, just come home." Punk pleaded.

AJ just looked at him, "Ok…" She nodded.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Punk had just pulled up outside their house. Punk watched as she looked at the house, clearly impressed by her smiles. They both walked into the house, Punk holding AJ's bag when they turned the lights on there was almost too much people for AJ to handle.

"AJ…" Brie said, immediately going over and hugging AJ tightly.

"Um…" AJ just said, hugging her back never the less, looking at her bluntly.

"You look good AJ…" Daniel smiled with a nod.

"AJ…" Nikki said, hugging and tugging AJ, glad to see her work mate was ok.

"Eh…" AJ just said, looking around at all of the people. People that her and Punk had made close friends with, wither it was from AJ's work or Punks work.

"Mom…" Phil ran, launching himself at his mother. That done it for AJ, as she barged past all of the people, her head was spinning. She had no clue who any of these people were. She really needed air.

Phil just looked at his father. Clearly upset that his mother didn't show any affection to him.

"She just has a sore head…" Punk said to him, patting him on the head.

_Later that night…_

Most people had left and all that was left were Brie and Daniel who were putting the kids to bed while Punk walked outside to see AJ sitting on the steps.

AJ looked at him as he sat down beside her.

"I know that was a bit too much to handle but…"

"No… what would have been too much to handle, would be coming home to a strange house, meeting my children who I don't remember anything about, with someone who I have no clue about either, that would have been too much to handle… but that, people hugging me and tugging me, crying in my face, telling me I look good, that's just bullshit…" AJ said, looking at Punk.

"I just thought you'd want to see your friends." Punk said.

"I don't have any friends." AJ said.

"Sure you do…"

"I don't." AJ said bluntly. "Can you just leave me alone please…" AJ said, looking away from him.

Punk just stayed still, looking at her.

"Please…" AJ said, almost beginning to cry.

"Alright ok…" Punk said, standing up, "I'm sorry…" Punk said, walking back into the house.

AJ just cried into her hands, "I'm sorry…" She said.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	51. Chapter 51

_The next morning…_

After AJ insisting to sleep on the couch and Punk just letting her, they woke up the next morning. AJ stood up off the couch, stretching and walking into the bathroom, which was pretty big and was accessed from the hall and her and Punks room, only she didn't know what. She began undressing and turned the walk in shower on, which was very clear to see through.

Punk woke up as well, standing up and stretching, walking to the door which lead him to their bathroom. He opened it, his eyes still half shut when he heard a scream come from the shower.

AJ watched him as he just looked her up and down, she stopped the shower and grabbed a towel, standing out.

"What the hell? Knock." AJ said.

"S-Sorry… habit…" Punk said, "It's not like I haven't seen it before." He said, walking back out the toilet chuckling.

AJ just laughed, getting back into the shower.

_Later that day…_

"So… what do I do all day?" AJ asked, looking in different cupboards, her mission was to find a glass.

Brie and Daniel had decided to take Penny and Phil to stay at theirs with everything going on, Daniel also decided to give Punk some time off, it definitely was needed.

"Eh… well you get up and you make coffee." Punk smiled.

"Coffee… got it…" AJ said, flicking the kettle down, "So… what else?" AJ said, sitting down at the table beside him, taking a piece of bacon and putting it in her mouth.

"No… you don't eat meat…" Punk said, "That's for me…" He said, watching her take it out her mouth and go to the bin.

"I'm a vegetarian?" She asked.

"Since a few years ago, yeah." Punk said.

"Ok, so I don't eat meat, I make a lot of coffee, what else do I do all day?" AJ asked, pouring coffee into two mugs.

"Eh… well you'll probably tidy up, starting with Phil's room, it's pretty messy… then you'll go outside and water the plants, even the ones that are dead…" Punk laughed.

"Ok, I'm a psycho." She laughed, walking over to Punk and putting the coffee down, sitting down with hers.

Punk just laughed, obviously not deciding to tell AJ that she did in fact have bi polar, he would inform her on that a little bit down the line.

"Then you'll go down to your studio…" Punk said.

"My studio? What do I do there?" She asked.

"Um… you paint, well not all the time, sometimes you'll use pastels or just pencil shading… your pretty good…" Punk said, "You'll just turn on the radio, so loud I can usually hear it up here, and you just get lost in a drawing. Sometimes I have to go down and tell you that it's night time." He laughed.

"I thought I had a job?" AJ said.

"You do. You mostly work at night time, sometimes you'll do day time shifts, but it's mostly night." Punk said.

"Ok… so we live a pretty, basic life." AJ said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Punk smiled at her.

"Who were all those people last night? I know I sort of bit your head off for it, but I feel bad for making them leave." AJ said.

"Nah, you have every right to, I just wasn't thinking. Brie and Daniel, the girl who hugged you first and the man with the weird beard, they live next door. We're really good friends with them, in fact the kids are with them right now." Punk said.

"Brie and Daniel… ok, what about the others?" AJ asked.

"Well, you work with Brie's twin sister, Nikki, you two get along really well, her boyfriend John was there last night. Plus Dean and Renee, Kaitlyn and Sheamus." Punk said. Truth was Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Dean and Renee all boarded a plane to Australia when they found out what happened to AJ, they were so devastated and worried.

"Who are Dean and Renee?" AJ asked, "And Kaitlyn and Sheamus?"

"Dean and Renee own a tattoo shop in Chicago, we both worked there." Punk said, "You designed the tattoo's, I inked people." He smiled, "Kaitlyn was eh…"

"Kaitlyn bullied me at high school…" AJ grunted, of course the last memory of Kaitlyn she had was her being horrible to her in high school.

"Well you both made up with each other, she came to you and apologised, you're both really good friends and her boyfriend Sheamus is my best friend, we both set them up on a date." Punk said.

"Ok… so we have, a lot of friends…" She said.

"Yeah I guess." Punk said.

"I thought I had no friends…" AJ said.

"Nope, you have tons." Punk said.

"Ok, so… do you work?" AJ asked him.

"Yeah. With Daniel, he owns a gym, I'm one of the trainers." Punk said.

"So that's how you have the muscles." AJ said, causing Punk to laugh.

"Yeah…" Punk said, standing up and putting his empty mug in the sink, "I eh… I better get going, you got your phone, keys, everything you need is here ok…" Punk said, leering around AJ. He always gave her a kiss before he left for work, every morning, no matter if they had a fight the night before, or if he was running late, he always had time for a kiss, but he just waited around her.

"Ok..." AJ said, looking at him waiting around, "You can go…" She smiled.

"Right…" Punk nodded, walking away and out the door.

AJ just took the empty plates and put them in the sink.

The first thing Punk told her that she done, was tidy up. So she done exactly that. She figured that if maybe she done her usual routine, everything would maybe come back to her.

She started in the living room, taking a while to find the cleaning stuff such as the hoover and polish, but eventually finding it and tidying up. She then moved into Phil's room were she found herself automatically putting his toys into the correct box. She stood up straight and put her hand to her mouth.

It was like her body knew what she was doing, just her brain didn't. She continued to tidy up his room, making his bed neatly and moving on to Penny's which had hardly any mess, just a few toys lying around.

Once she had tidied most rooms, she figured that was everything done. She ticked it off her list, looking at the next thing that Punk told her she done, which was water the flowers, even the dead ones.

She took a watering can and filled it up, walking out to the back garden, watering the plants, even the dead ones like Punk said.

Once she had done that, she found that it was time to go down to her studio. She remembered Punk telling her it was downstairs, and she knew there was a door behind the kitchen that had a staircase going down, so she followed it down and flicked on the light, looking at all the canvases around the big open space, different paintings and drawings.

She was so surprised that she had done all of this, they looked so beautiful, even she could admit it. She switched the radio on, turning it up loudly and walked over to where she assumed she was working on some sort of painting. She didn't want to touch it, since she had no clue what to do, but she just sat down on the chair, picking up the different paint brushes. In some way, it felt right. She could never remember doing it, but it felt right, like she had been doing it all along, which she was.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

Punk came home from work a bit earlier than usual, noticing AJ was no where to be found. Then he began to hear the loud music coming from downstairs. He walked through the kitchen and down to her studio, smiling leaning against the door, seeing AJ with her hair tied back, her sleeves rolled up, humming away to the music whilst painting.

He walked over to the radio and turned it down a bit, getting her attention.

"Oh… your home…" AJ said.

"Yeah, you know what time it is right?" Punk laughed.

"No…"AJ said, Punk was right, she did just get lost in her paintings.

"6pm…" Punk smiled.

"Shut up… I came down here at 12." AJ laughed, beginning to tidy up.

"So your beginning to remember?" Punk asked with a hopeful smile.

"Eh… no not really, but things are just coming naturally to me, like when I was tidying up, I automatically knew which toy box certain toys that Phil has went in. My arms just automatically done it. Then I came down here and turned up the radio and your right… I do just get lost in my work." AJ said.

"So you still don't know anything about me or the kids?" Punk sighed.

"N-No… but it doesn't mean I won't. You heard the doctor, brains can be unpredictable, it might just all come back to me." AJ said.

"Yeah… it's just, it's weird, the way you look at me, like a stranger, when I've spent the past 7 years with you." Punk said.

"I know. It's probably more harder for you than me, but I do believe that I loved you, I do believe that we have children. It's just hard to face it all." AJ said, approaching him.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." Punk said.

"I… I'm going for a shower." AJ said, pointing to the stairs and walking away up them, headed for a shower.

_Later that night…_

"So um… I noticed I have a tattoo on my back… do you know anything about it?" She asked, both of them sitting on the couch, as far as possible from each other, but still close enough.

"The dragon?" Punk asked.

"It's a dragon?" AJ rolled her eyes, "Why would I get a dragon tattoo'd on my back…" AJ said, shaking her head, she was so disappointed in herself.

"I actually… done it for you." He coughed, "You wanted something that meant a lot to you…" Punk said.

"So I got a dragon… was I drunk?" She laughed.

"No, you don't drink… dragons are fearless, you promised after high school that you would never be afraid again. So you got the tattoo to symbolise it…" Punk said.

"Hmm, I couldn't have just got a butterfly or something…" She said.

"C'mon, butterflies? Really?" He laughed.

"I like butterflies." She said.

Punk just looked at her serious face, trying his best to hold his laugh.

"So…" AJ said awkwardly.

"I was thinking of letting Phil and Penny come home tomorrow, I know you're a bit weary of them, but they really miss you, Phil especially. Plus this is there home, I can't keep them away." Punk said.

"I understand. I eh… I'll just have to face it, I'm fearless… got the tat to prove it." She smiled.

Punk just smiled at her.

AJ realised how perfect Punks smile was, it done weird things to her stomach.

"You have a really nice smile, Punk." She smiled.

"Tha… what?" Punk said.

"What?" AJ said, confused.

"What did you just call me?" Punk said.

"I don't know… what did I call you?" AJ asked.

"You called me Punk… I only told you my name was Phil." Punk said.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped." AJ said.

"You're remembering. You're actually remembering." Punk smiled.

"I'm not. I have no idea why I just called you Punk, it just came out… I still don't have a clue who you are…" AJ said.

Punk just gulped, swallowing his emotion away, "I'm eh… I'm going to, clean up the kitchen…" He said, standing up off the couch and walking by her and into the kitchen, closing the door behind him, leaning against it and rolling his head back, shutting his eyes in frustration.

AJ just sat hugging her knees, she couldn't imagine how he was feeling, but this was hard on her to, she felt her head begin to ache, so she lay down and put a pillow over her face, closing her eyes tightly.

**Hey guys! Would just like to thank you for your brilliant support through this story, I so appreciate every single one of your reviews, they really make me smile, so please, keep them coming. It is my birthday in 1 hour and 10 mins (since I live in the UK) so I probably won't upload until Monday, then I'm away Monday night because I'm off to the USA for Wrestlemania 30. Very excited, but I will be back with more of the story. So please, keep reviewing.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	53. Chapter 53

_The next morning…_

Punk decided to meet up with his long term friend from the tattoo shop, Dean, the next morning. When he left AJ was still sleeping, so he just decided he'd go out.

"She genuinely has no clue who I am, she doesn't remember anything." Punk said.

"Maybe it's not too bad, she can forget all the shit you ever did, clean slate you know…" Dean said.

"But she's forgot all the good times we ever had, things like our first date, how we met, she doesn't even want to see her children because she's so confused, how the hell am I meant to deal with that?" Punk said.

"You just need to give it time, think of things that makes her smile, make her fall in love with you again…" Dean said.

"Didn't take me long the first time I suppose…" Punk said.

"It's hard on her too, she's just as confused as you are." Dean said.

"Yeah, well thanks man… thanks for coming out here…" Punk smiled, standing up and patting Dean on the back.

"You and April are missed back home, when I heard I couldn't not come, I hope she regains her memory, for the kids sake." Dean smiled sympathetically to Punk.

"Me too." Punk smiled, "Me too." He said, walking out of the café and into his car.

When he drove home, he walked into the house to see AJ packing her things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I thought I could do this… I did, but I just… seeing your face every morning… my brain hurts looking at you, it's like it's trying to remember you, but it can't… I can't do this, I can't let you go on with your kids next door." AJ said.

"Our kids… where abouts are you going?" Punk asked her.

"I'm going back to Chicago… it seems like it's the right thing to do, my last memory was back in Chicago, maybe I'll go visit my mom…"

"No… you can't go near her…" Punk said.

"Why?" AJ chuckled.

"Please, you heard the doctor, to help your memory, you should be back here in your home, with your family…"

"I don't see you as my family… I see you as a man." AJ said.

"And what about me? I love you. What about our children?" Punk said.

"Maybe one day it will all come back to me, but right now, staying here seems like the worst option." AJ said, walking over towards Punk, "I hope I can love the way you love me…" AJ said.

"AJ… don't…" Punk said, looking at her.

"I eh…" AJ said, wiping her tears, "I better get going. I'm sorry, don't wait for me…" She said.

"Can I at least… give you an awkward hug…" Punk said.

AJ nodded and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him. Punk circled his arms around her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. If she wanted to go, he would let her. Someone once told him, 'If you love them, let them go and if they find their way back, then you'll know.'

AJ pulled away first, walking over and taking her bags, looking at him, a tear rolling down his face.

"Promise me one thing…" Punk said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Don't go near your mom. Trust me when I tell you, you really, really don't like her, please don't…" Punk said.

"Ok. I won't." AJ said, it was the least she could do.

Punk just nodded, watching her begin to walk towards the door.

She didn't look back and walked on out to the taxi waiting on her, she looked across to her right, seeing Phil running out their neighbours front garden, kicking a ball. She smiled, turning away and getting into the taxi.

"Where to?" The man asked.

"Airport please…" She said, putting her seat belt on, she looked and saw Phil run up to Punk, hugging him tightly. She wiped the tear from her face and asked the driver to drive. She wanted to go home.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	54. Chapter 54

AJ stepped out of the taxi, in the Chicago cold air, facing a hotel with her little amount of bags, she walked in and checked into a room since she had no other place to go and she made a promise to Punk that she wouldn't go see her mother.

She headed straight out, knowing the Chicago streets like the back of her hand, knowing exactly where she was going.

_With Punk…_

"Where's mom?" Phil asked, sitting at the table playing with his dinner, watching his father with Penny in his arms try to tidy up the kitchen.

"She's just eh… going away for a little while…" Punk said.

"How long?" Phil asked.

"Not long. Why don't you eh, go watch a movie in your room, I'll come in and check on you in a bit." Punk said.

"Ok." Phil nodded, he knew something was right, even though he was young, he could sense his father's stress, as could Penny, who had been very girny and clingy to Punk, not letting him go.

"Mam!" Penny said, hitting her little fist off of Punks shoulder.

"I know. I miss her too." Punk nodded.

"Mam! Mam mam mam…" Penny continued, hitting her father.

Punk just chuckled at his daughter, at least someone was keeping him from going through a break down.

"I know, how about we put on some cartoons for you? Huh?" Punk said, sitting Penny on the couch and putting the TV on. Once the TV was on, Penny couldn't keep her eyes away from all the different moving colours, of course that was all the TV was to her, colours.

Punk just left her, knowing she was pretty much in front of the TV all the time without supervision and walked into Phil's room to see him sitting on his bed, swinging his legs.

"What you waiting for?" Punk asked.

"Can we watch one together?" Phil asked.

"Eh…"

"Please…" Phil said.

"Ok… you pick one then." Punk said, walking out of the room and scooping Penny up, taking her into her room to put her pyjamas on. He laughed at her making funny faces at him as he put her cheeky monkey pyjamas on, along with her cozy night gown with rabbit ears sticking out the hood. He could tell she would fall asleep no time in his arms, so he walked into the living room to see Phil already changed into his pyjamas and putting the film on.

Punk sat down on the couch, Penny already getting comfy in his arms, snuggling up to him like the daddy's little girl she was, closing her eyes shut, frowning at thoughts of her mother.

Phil sat beside his father and sister, leaning against Punk and watching the TV.

Punk smiled down at his two children. If he didn't have them he would have been losing the plot, he was so thankful for them, but he looked across the spot where AJ usually sat, either falling asleep from being in her studio for too long, or her mouthing to him how much she loved him. He just turned back down to his sleeping daughter, snoring her little peaceful head off. He just smiled.

_With AJ…_

AJ looked around the very finished cave, she had to see it in person, the video wasn't enough for her, she looked around it, astonished by how brilliant it looked, she smiled as she touched the walls, when her a pain went through her head, her brain feeling tight…

_Flashback…_

"_What is this?" Punk said._

"_I used to come here sometimes. I would run all the way here and just sit in it, for hours." AJ said._

"_What's inside it?" He asked._

"_Go in." AJ said._

_Punk walked into it since it wasn't a tiny whole in the ground. It was actually pretty big and warm, then he started to notice the stoned walls of it._

"_You drew this?" Punk asked, looking at all the drawings on the walls._

"_Yeah, I'd come here and add bits to it every night." AJ said._

"_This is pretty good." Punk said, looking around._

_End of Flashback…_

AJ held her head as the pain began to fade, but she could actually see her and Punk, in her mind. She didn't know why or how? But they were just standing in the cave, as if it was her showing him it for the first time. She just shook her head, walking out of the cave and closing the stone over.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	55. Chapter 55

**The chapter you have all been waiting for, and the last chapter for a week and a few days. After that, I will be back with some new plots and ideas for this story. **

AJ woke up the next morning, she had many dreams about Punk, some of them in a class, which seemed to be art. One of her and him… you know, another one that appeared to be sad, it seemed to her that he was leaving. It was like she knew half of him, but knew nothing after that. She still couldn't remember anything about her children or why they moved to Australia, or how Punk and her met back up after he left, but she could remember how much she loved him back then. Which was definitely an improvement from not knowing anything about him at all.

_A few weeks later…_

AJ had been experiencing weird dreams, sometimes they were too hard to handle, or sometimes she'd just take a flashback out in public, right now, she he had come to terms with her life up until she had her son. She found it hard coping with it, since she was practically reliving her life. She'd also come to terms that she was diagnosed with bi polar, but that was all, and Punk was still no where to be found in her life.

She had been renting a motel for the past weeks, occasionally taking some art classes down at the theatre which held art classes.

She didn't know how long it was going to take until she could remember everything, but from her brain and her dreams, Punk was a very important man in her life, even though she hadn't seen him in a few years, in her dream anyway.

_With Punk…_

Punk was coping his best with the two children, but he still really missed AJ, he hoped she would just run in the door and hug him, telling him she remembered everything, but he had gave up on hope and figured she'd probably never remember. He sometimes would go down to her studio and just look at it all, taking all the beauty in. Realising how talented she was.

He was currently in it right now, looking around at the different pictures.

_Flashback…_

"_It's getting dark." Punk said, coming down to remind AJ that she had to finish up and come upstairs._

"_Two more minutes please…" AJ begged, lost in her painting deeply._

"_No, I've not been cuddled all day, you know how grumpy I get…" Punk said, walking over to her and tickling her sides._

_AJ jumped and dropped the paint brush out her hand, Punk tickling her and not stopping until she was rolling about on the floor. "Stop it! Please…" She laughed._

"_I want a cuddle…" Punk laughed, continuing to tickle her._

"_Alright alright… I'll come up and cuddle you…" She laughed._

"_Good." Punk said, stopping tickling her and looking down at her._

"_Are the kids sleeping?" AJ asked._

_Punk nodded and swooped down, kissing her deeply. AJ raked her nails down his back as he moved to her neck, leaving hot feathered kisses all around her collar bone. He pulled her shirt up over her head and continued to kiss her neck for a while, knowing how much she liked it by her little moans._

_AJ pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, rolling him over to where she was on top, leaving a trail of kisses down his colourful chest. Punk placed his hands behind his head, anticipated in the moment to see what AJ was up to._

_AJ looked up at him, unbuckling his jean belt and pulling them down along with his boxers, tossing them to the side. She wrapped her hand round his length, stroking him up and down, sliding her tongue up and down his shaft, not taking him fully in his mouth just yet._

_Punk moaned loudly when she did take him fully in her mouth, bobbing up and down on it, feeling his hands take a grip of her hair. _

_Once she had finished warming him up, he sat up, unclasping her bra and taking her breast in her mouth, looking up at her as he did so. She ran her hands through his hair as she did so, both of them leaning back down and Punk being on top. He got rid of her jeans and panties, leaving her completely naked and staring down at her, even after two children, she looked amazing, it amazed him every time they were intimate like this._

_He leaned down and captured her lips, his hand snaking down to her lower region while he done so, stroking her clit gently while kissing into her loud moans._

_AJ loved when he touched her, it made her feels things that she couldn't describe, not to mention he pulled the most sexiest faces when he done so. He then began to line his length up with her, edging his way inside her warm walls. _

_He paused when he was buried to the hilt, giving her time to adjust and kissing her, beginning to move in and out of her tightness._

"_Punk…" AJ moaned, her hands behind his back, holding tightly._

"_You feel so good." Punk growled, leaning down and kissing her neck._

_AJ just moaned loudly, clawing at his back, "Mmm… faster, harder…" She pleaded._

_Punk obliged and moved in and out of her at a faster pace, her moans getting louder and more intense when he did so. He could never get enough of being this intimate with her._

"_You're so beautiful…" He said, kissing her again._

"_Touch my clit… mmm…." AJ moaned, feeling herself get closer and closer, moving Punks hand down to her lower region. Punk watched her moan like never before we he stroked her clit, still going in and out of her at a fast pace._

"_Keep going baby… make me cum like you always do…" AJ moaned, she was in a dirty talking mood, she just got so turned on by her boyfriends features and actions, that it was hard not to._

_Punk loved it, she done it quite frequently, especially when it was heat of the moments like these. He would usually talk back to her._

"_Your pussy is so tight…" Punk moaned, feeling himself start to get closer and closer._

"_You love it… fuck me hard… I love you so much…" AJ moaned, her head away with it as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge, saying anything she could to get Punk to send her over the edge._

"_Cum, I know you want to…" Punk whispered in her ear, kissing her neck._

"_I'm gonna… gonna…" AJ moaned as her orgasm overcame her in a heart beat, sending her whole body through a wave of pleasure. Punk wasn't long behind her and rolled his head back, feeling himself shiver._

_He collapsed on top of her, the sweat covering his forehead, feeling AJ's heart go rapid. She ran her hands through his hair continuously like she normally done, both of them catching a breath._

"_I love you. So much." AJ said._

"_I love you too. It's scary how much I do." Punk mumbled, in peace with the sensations of AJ's hands running through his hair._

_End of Flashback…_

Punk just shivered, switching the light off and walking out of her studio.

_A few weeks later…_

It had almost been three months since AJ had seen Punk, every day she remembered something new and she was almost up to scratch with things, she was so far along in her life, that she was at the movies with Punk, on their anniversary.

She was in a peaceful sleep, since that's where she usually regained memories, in her sleep, very rarely was it flashbacks she had. She remembered them coming out and him raking the snow off the front screen of the car, then she remembered them driving and Punk singing to 'I would do anything for love' by Meat Loaf. She smiled in her sleep at them both laughing. She then remembered them stopping at a red light, her taking off her seat belt, kissing him and then…

"Punk!" AJ shouted, bolting up in bed and looking around. Why was she here? Why wasn't she at home? With her boyfriend and children. She quickly got up, not even caring that it was during the night. Packing her things up.

She found it harder than ever reliving all of the horrible things Lynn done, but she relived how she fell in love with Punk and it was the best thing ever, but now she was ready to go home.

She ran out of the motel, getting a taxi to the airport and the next flight to Australia.

_The next morning…_

"I'll see you after school ok…" Punk smiled, hugging Phil goodbye who ran out of the door and got Brie like he always did. Punk walked away, realising Penny was still sleeping. He made himself coffee which he had been doing himself for the past 3 months. He stood, waiting on the kettle boiling when he heard the door open. Probably Phil forgot something.

He nearly fell over when he saw AJ run through the door and jump on him, circling her legs around his waist and crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, "I'm sorry, I left." She said.

Punk didn't care, she was here, hugging him. He just hugged her tighter than ever, burying his head into her shoulder.

It took them a while to both look at each other, but when they did, AJ spoke up.

"I remember. I remember everything." AJ said through her tears.

That was the two words Punk had been wanting to hear since the moment she stopped remembering.

"AJ…" He said, kissing her softly, wiping her tears from her face.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**

**I can't believe I have nearly hit 200 REVIEWS on this story. Thank you so much, I love all of you who REVIEW, keep them coming.**

**So, I'm off to USA tomorrow. So I need to go and finalise my packing and stuff, so this will be the last chapter for a week and few days. I'll be back with more ideas and plots for it XD**


	56. Chapter 56

**I'm finally back from Wrestlemania and with a new chapter to this story. Hope you didn't get to impatient with me, anyways… I'm back and excited to get back into things. So here we go…**

"You just remembered everything? Right away?" Punk asked as AJ jumped down from him, looking up at him.

"I was having dreams every night, remembering my life, I finally got up to just before the crash, I had to come home, I'm sorry I left." AJ said.

"I'm so glad you remembered." Punk smiled, circling his arms around her tightly. He had missed her so much, every part of her.

"Where are my babies?" AJ asked, pulling away from Punk. She was desperate to see her children. She couldn't believe she didn't know who they were for a few months.

"Penny's sleeping in her room. Phil's at school." Punk said, watching AJ walk away into Penny's room and approach back out with her in her arms.

Penny even though, still half asleep, sensed her mother's comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time, and lent her head against AJ's chest, shutting her little eyes again as AJ hugged her tightly. Punk just smiled at the sight, she looked like she was going to start crying.

"You ok?" Punk asked her.

"I… I can't believe I didn't remember you guys…" She said, a tear rolling down her eyes.

"Well you do now…" Punk smiled, just wanting to forget about the whole situation and continue where everything left off.

"I love you." She smiled up at him, looking down at her gorgeous little girl, sleeping in her arms peacefully.

"I love you too." Punk said, kissing her head, leaning down and kissing Penny's head too.

_Later that day…_

Phil traipsed into the house from school, dumping his bag at the front door. He missed his mom dearly, it wasn't the same without her. Yes, he loved being with his father and was sure they could get on fine, but he could tell his father was missing his mom just as much as he was.

He walked straight into his room, sitting down on the bed when he heard loud music coming from downstairs. He only ever heard loud music when his mom was… He bolted up from the bed and ran out of his room, running past his father who was in the kitchen with Penny and sprinting downstairs to find his mother sitting on a stool, her hair tied back, her sleeves rolled up and a paintbrush in her hand.

"Mom!" Phil shouted, running towards her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, shutting his eyes.

"Phil… " AJ smiled, dropping everything she was doing and crouching down to hug her son. She had missed his little face so much.

"I've missed you." Phil said, almost crying into his mom.

"I missed you too sweetie, it's ok… I'm here now, mom's here." AJ said, rubbing his back in circular notions.

_Later that night…_

After AJ had spent the rest of the day and night with Phil, she finally got him to bed as well as Penny being already in bed from Punk putting her in a few hours ago. She hoped now, she could just start back at where she left off.

She walked into the living room and sat down beside Punk.

"How's your head?" Punk asked. AJ had told him that even though she had regained her memory fully, she did take migraines still and also started going through epileptic fits, which she was thankful to have Punk around for when she did, since it wasn't a very nice thing to go through.

"It's fine, thankfully." AJ smiled, "You know what was kind of cool?" AJ said, turning around and looking at him, one of her hands resting at one side of his stubbly cheeks.

"What?" Punk asked.

"I got to watch myself fall in love with you all over again in my dreams." She smiled.

Punk just smiled and kissed her softly, tangling his hands in her hair as she circled her arms around his neck.

_The next day…_

AJ was at work the next day, taking her lunch break with Nikki who was super glad she was back and remembered everything.

"So, he really isn't shutting the door on kids and marriage?" AJ asked, in the back of the diner having a coffee with Nikki.

"Well I don't think so. I just get really frustrated because Brie can't have kids and I can. I shouldn't be taking it for granted, and neither should John." Nikki said.

"That does suck. They really should adopt, it's their only choice." AJ said.

"I don't think they feel the same though. Like it's not really their kid. I know I wouldn't do it." Nikki said.

"I guess not." AJ said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Is it hard being a mom?" Nikki asked AJ.

"Well I wouldn't call it hard, more tiring. Especially when they're infants, today it took me half an hour to get Penny dressed, and then not only that but you feel as if you're always tidying up after them. It's good when you have a helping hand." AJ said.

"I wish I had a life like you… I mean, you and Punk have been together since high school, you have a little family, you both always look so happy, I think everyone should live their life the way you two have." Nikki smiled.

"It's not all like that." AJ said, wanting to tell Nikki that really behind her and Punks smiles was a world that no one else could possibly know about. A world that was controlled by her psychopathic auntie.

"I bet it is…" Nikki winked, standing up from the table and getting back to work.

**REVIEW.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

"So… I think, since we didn't really get to finish our anniversary a few months ago, that I should take you out, we'll get Brie and Daniel to watch the kids." Punk suggested to AJ as she had just got home round about 5pm.

"I'd love that." AJ smiled, pecking him on the cheek and walking into her room to get ready.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Punk were in the car, heading to a restaurant downtown, their children with Brie and Daniel who they trusted very much.

"So Nikki gave me a big compliment on how we've lived our life today." AJ laughed, turning to face Punk who's eyes were on the road, but his ears still listening.

"What do you mean?" Punk chuckled.

"She thinks everyone should live like we have. You know with the whole, being together from high school stuff." AJ said, "She told us we had a perfect life." AJ said, letting out a small laugh.

"She doesn't know half of it." Punk said, pulling into the place and finding a parking space.

They both got out of the car and Punk immediately took her hand in his, walking towards the entrance.

"After you…" He said, holding the door opened as she smiled and walked in.

_Later that night…_

AJ and Punk were happily tucked away in the corner of the restaurant inside a booth and exchanging smiles and kisses every so often, as well as talking about their children, their jobs and their overall life.

"I was thinking of visiting Elena for her 13th Birthday soon…" Punk said.

"Yeah? I'll come with you." AJ smiled.

"I don't know if you should." Punk said.

"I can't stay in hiding forever, if it's Lynn you're worried about, don't be, I know you told me not to go anywhere near her, but I walked past the house, you know when I was back in Chicago, the house was up for sale. Maybe she's had enough and is moving on." AJ said.

"Maybe, but I still don't know. I'm not risking everything that happened last time." Punk said.

"You don't have to be scared all the time. I know what she did was frightening, but we just need to try and forget about it. She clearly is." AJ said.

"Yeah, I know, your right." He smiled, "Do you ever wonder about your mom and dad?" Punk asked, it was never really a topic they talked about since AJ didn't feel comfortable, but she did now.

"Yeah. A whole lot. I wanna know what they were like, maybe if they were still alive I wouldn't have went through half the shit I have." AJ said, "Do you… ever wonder about your father?" AJ asked.

"My dad? No… why should I, didn't do a damn thing for me or my mom, done a runner when she had me. He clearly has better things to do." Punk said.

"You don't want to find him? See what he's like?" AJ asked.

"Nah." Punk shook his head, taking a drink of his juice.

AJ just nodded, knowing not to go any further with the conversation.

"Anyway, enough with talking about our parents, what's this whole Nikki thing about? I feel like you know something, or you think you know something?" Punk said.

"I think she's planning something. I don't know." AJ said, thinking of something that she thought Nikki was planning to do.

"Yeah you do, you totally know." Punk laughed, knowing AJ had some thoughts in her mind.

"Ok, she didn't say this exactly, but I think she's going to have Brie and Daniels kid." AJ said.

"I'm sorry what? How is that possible in any way?" Punk said, confused as heck.

"It's complicated but they can take what they need from Brie, take what they need from Daniel and put it inside Nikki for her to have their baby." AJ said.

"They can seriously do that?" Punk said.

"Yeah." AJ nodded.

"So, why do you think Nikki is planning it then?" Punk asked.

"She kept telling me how she didn't want to take having kids for granted and that she felt so sorry for Brie and Daniel. I don't know… I just have a feeling." AJ said.

"That would be nice of her." Punk nodded.

"I don't know. I think it's all a little weird." AJ shook her head.

"Well you said it, it's not as if it's Nikki's baby and she's giving it to Brie and Daniel, all she's doing really is delivering their baby." Punk said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'm just being too nosey, but I seem to think that's what it is." AJ said.

"Well I'll be happy for Brie and Daniel. They deserve it." Punk smiled.

"They do." AJ agreed.

_The next day…_

AJ was doing another morning shift with Nikki the next day and she was still dropping hints to AJ about Brie and Daniel and the whole situation she talked at dinner with Punk about. She had gotten to the point where she had to ask, so she pulled Nikki through the kitchen and outside to the back of the building closing the door behind them.

"What are you planning?" AJ smiled at her.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki said innocently.

"I know you're planning to do something. C'mon Nikki, tell me." AJ smiled, waiting to say she was right to Punk later that night.

"Alright ok. Well I was talking to Brie about the whole baby situation. And she told me how much she loved you and Punk, she wants you to have her baby!" Nikki smiled as AJ dropped the towel she had in her hand, her mouth dropping.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

"M-Me…" AJ said.

"Yeah, it's not like you haven't done it before. Plus Brie said I'd be too panicky and annoying." Nikki laughed.

"I… I can't… I won't." AJ said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Nikki asked.

"I am not having someone else's baby." AJ said, throwing her apron off and walking back into the diner, grabbing her jacket and walking out for a long walk. Why would Brie ask so much of her? There was no way she was doing this, no way in hell.

She took out her phone and called Punk who she assumed was at work.

"Hey…" Punk picked up.

"Hi, can you come pick me up from work?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, wait… I thought you were doing over time this week?" Punk said.

"I am. I just need to talk with you." AJ said.

"Ok… I'll be along soon." Punk said, not really liking the fact that AJ needed to "talk" with him.

"Ok, bye." AJ said, hanging up.

_Later on…_

"You're kidding me." Punk said, him and AJ pulled into an empty parking lott as AJ told him what had went down earlier.

"I wish I was. Why me? No way am I having someone elses baby. No way." AJ said.

"Why didn't she want Nikki to?" Punk asked. He knew this didn't really having anything to do with him really, they weren't asking him to have the baby, but they were asking his girlfriend. Which means Phil would think he was getting another brother or sister, which would totally confuse him.

"Nikki said that because we've done it before, Nikki would be to panicked." AJ said, "I can't believe they've asked me to do this. No way Punk. It's not happening." AJ shook her head.

"It's not really a big deal…" Punk said, instantly regretting it when AJ scowled at him.

"Oh yeah, why don't I ask you to go carry a baby in your stomach for 9 months, have morning sickness and crave weird foods, just to hand the baby over once I've went through hours in labour." AJ spat.

"Alright ok, don't bite me." Punk said, putting his hands up, "All I'm saying is, if there was anyone that deserved to have a kid, then it would be Daniel and Brie. Just think about it." Punk said, he didn't really mind if AJ was pregnant again, he didn't mind that it wouldn't be their baby as well, he thought it would be a really nice thing for them to do for Brie and Daniel, but like AJ said, it wasn't him that had to go through the pregnancy.

"No. Don't even think about trying to convince me. It's not happening." AJ said, feeling one of her fits starting to come on.

Her legs and arms started to get stiff, her whole mind going black as she leaned over herself, her hands in her head, trying to let it pass.

Punk took his seat belt off, circling his arm around her as she began to shiver, a lot, one of the symptoms to the fits she had been taken.

"Shh… you're alright, c'mon. Don't get worked up about it." Punk said, rubbing her arm as he hugged her tightly. If she was this stressed about it, then of course he wouldn't want her to do something she didn't want to do. But all he wanted her to do, was think about it.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

Once Punk and AJ got home, AJ went straight for a lie down. Her head was bursting with everything that was being asked of her and she just need an hour or two to rest.

Punk assured her that he'd pick Phil up from school and take them out, letting AJ get some peace and quiet in the house alone.

Once Punk had picked up Phil, with Penny in her car seat as well, her little legs swinging about happily, he stopped by at the gym where he worked, knowing Daniel would be there. He lifted Penny out and let Phil run ahead.

Knowing there was a bit for the kids to play about, under Punks super vision, he let Penny down where she sat on a mat, holding her feet and smiling up at Punk cheekily.

Punk just laughed and walked into Daniels office, watching from the window as Phil tumbled about on the mats, noticing him looking over and checking on Penny like the protective big brother he was.

As soon as Punk saw Daniel, he asked him if they could talk.

"Sure, what's up?" Daniel asked, standing up.

"What's this I hear about your wife wanting my girlfriend to have your baby?" Punk said, folding his arms.

"Look, I know it all sounds pretty bad and unfair on AJ, but Brie loves her, she couldn't think of anyone else better." Daniel said.

"The thing is… AJ doesn't want to do it, she really doesn't need the stress." Punk said.

"Oh… alright." Daniel nodded, not the answer he was looking for.

"C'mon man, she's just remembered her life with me, you want her to go through another pregnancy? She still has fits and migraines nearly every day, I know the situation you're in sucks, but… she just isn't the right person for it." Punk said, trying to be as nice as he could.

"It's fine. We shouldn't have put it all on her. We'll think of something else." Daniel said.

"Ok, and next time… don't arrange it behind our backs." Punk warned him, trying his best not to sound too harsh.

"Sorry man." Daniel said.

"I'll eh… I'll see you tomorrow." Punk said, leaving it slightly awkward between them as he walked out their office and got the kids.

_Later that night…_

Punk got home after taking the kids for dinner, seeing AJ was still sleeping, so he got the kids ready for bed and had them sleeping within a few hours.

He felt himself get tired quickly as well and went straight to bed, lying facing AJ as she slept peacefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek and planting a kiss on her fore head.

He got out of bed, only in his boxers still and went over to the phone, picking it up and dialling a number. He listened to it ring and ring, until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello…" A woman said.

"H…Hi… is this Claire Mendez?" Punk asked, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

**Uh oh. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	60. Chapter 60

"Yes… who is this?" Claire asked sternly.

"It's…"

"Punk…" AJ said, standing at the room door.

Punk hung up and put the phone down, turning around and facing AJ.

"Who was that?" AJ asked.

"N…No one." Punk said.

"You're stuttering. Who was it?" AJ asked.

"Just people phoning… selling houses… pests…" Punk said.

"It's her isn't it…" AJ said.

"Who?" Punk asked.

"Paige." AJ said, folding her arms.

"What?" Punk chuckled, "Of course it isn't." Punk said.

"Well why won't you tell me." AJ said.

Punk looked at her worried face, he promised he wouldn't lie to her again after keeping the letter from Paige.

"C'mon…" Punk said, reaching out his hand and leading her outside, both of them sitting on the step of the back door.

"Your worrying me." AJ said.

"Don't be worried." Punk said, kissing her head, "When you went back home to Chicago, when you didn't remember anything. I got a phone call, from Angela." Punk said.

"Oh god. What is it?" AJ asked, looking at Punk terrified.

"It's not bad sweetheart. Don't worry. She called me and I told her about everything that had happened, she told me that… well… your mom's looking for you." Punk said.

"W-What?" AJ laughed, "My mom is dead. You know this. Of course she isn't looking for me." AJ said, shaking her head.

"She's not dead." Punk said, "That's who I was on the phone to." Punk said.

"She's dead, it said on my records, both my parents were dead. There's no way she is alive." AJ said, shaking her head and standing up, walking back into the house.

Punk stood up and followed her into the house, to see her pressing the redial button on the phone and phoning who ever it was that Punk was phoning.

She let it ring until a woman picked up.

"Hello…" Claire said.

"Who is this?" AJ asked.

"Claire Mendez. Who is this?" Claire asked.

Punk watched as AJ dropped the phone, her eyes going funny, her legs getting weak. He found himself rushing over to her when she collapsed on the ground.

_The next morning…_

AJ woke up the next morning in a hospital bed, Punk sitting beside her, a nurse at the bottom of her bed, looking at her.

"April… how are you doing?" The nurse asked.

"Ok…" AJ said.

"Ok, well… your boyfriend here seems to think things are getting a little too much for you and with your condition, we think it's best if you take some time off work, stay at home, spend time with your family, try and relax." The nurse said as AJ just nodded.

"Ok, well I'll let you get some rest. You should be let out tonight." She smiled, walking out, leaving Punk and AJ in the room.

Punk turned to AJ and noticed she was crying hard.

"AJ… what's wrong?" Punk asked, standing up in a panic.

"My mom's alive…" AJ cried, she didn't know if she was crying with happiness or confusion.

"She is… and she wants to find you sweetheart." Punk smiled, he was so glad, AJ was getting a chance to maybe meet her mother.

"I want to find her." AJ said, drying her tears.

"We'll find her." Punk said.

"Can I phone her?" AJ asked.

"You sure you want to right now… you're a bit of a mess." He joked, seeing her chuckle.

"Yes, I want to phone her." AJ said.

"Ok…" Punk said, taking his phone out and dialling the number that he already had in his phone book.

AJ pressed the phone to her ear, waiting patiently. When he mother spoke into the phone, she could have jumped with joy.

"Who ever keeps phoning, I'd like to see you keep trying when I phone the police." Claire said into the phone.

AJ let out a silent chuckle, getting up her courage and speaking up, "M-Mom…" She said.

She heard the phone line go quiet, waiting for an answer.

"A-April…" Claire said, her hand over her mouth as she witnessed her daughters voice for the first time.

"It's me… April." AJ said.

Punk smiled on at AJ's glowing face, she looked so happy. He would give his right arm to see his mom again. He rubbed AJ's shoulder lovingly with a smile, walking out of the room to give AJ her own space and time to talk to her mother.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	61. Chapter 61

"How'd it go?" Punk asked, walking back into the hospital room with a coffee for him and AJ. Noticing she wasn't on the phone anymore.

"She wants to meet us." AJ smiled.

"Us? You told her about me?" Punk laughed.

"Well yeah, you're a pretty big part of my life." AJ laughed, "Anyway, I told her our address, told her she could come anytime." AJ smiled.

"Ok, but maybe you should still just take it slow. I know she's your mother, but she doesn't know you, not the way a mother should know their daughter, so just… when she comes, just let her get to know you slowly." Punk said.

"I will." AJ nodded, "I wonder what she looks like." She wondered.

"Well if she's anything like you, she'll be beautiful. In a non creepy way." Punk chuckled.

"Your hitting on her already?" AJ rolled her eyes in a joking way, never the less, reaching over and putting her hands at either side of Punks cheeks, kissing him softly.

_Later that night…_

"So, I've phoned Nikki, you're gonna be off for two months, that means no studio as well." Punk warned AJ as she sat down on the couch in a sigh.

"My studio is a stress free zone." AJ said to him.

"I don't care. I want you to just relax. I'll tidy up, sort the kids out, all I want you to do is rest… ok?" Punk said, not getting an answer from AJ. "O-K?" Punk asked, louder.

"Yes ok." AJ said, folding her arms and putting her feet up, grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on.

"Good." Punk smiled to himself, "I'm going to get Phil and Penny from Brie's, don't move." Punk said.

"Oh my god Phil… your making me stressed right now. Just go." AJ said.

Punk just laughed and walked out of the house, walking over the grass and knocking Brie and Daniels door.

"I'm here to pick up my devils." Punk said as Brie opened the door.

"They're out the back garden, with Daniel. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brie asked, stepping outside with Punk.

"Sure, what's up?" Punk asked.

"Daniel told me, you went and seen him at the gym. Look I didn't want to make AJ feel under pressure, I just thought that…"

"That what? She'd go through another pregnancy, even when it's not her own? Honestly Brie, you don't know AJ. You don't know everything that she's been through." Punk said.

"I'm sorry. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I hope we can just forget it and move on." Brie said.

"She's already had one person in her life that couldn't have children. Do you know what she done? She took her son from her, do you know what else she done? She threatened to take her daughter off her, pushed her downstairs when she was pregnant, stabbed me, broke my sisters wrist…" Punk said, letting it all out for the first time ever.

Brie just stood in shock. What was Punk going on about?

"So forgive me or AJ, if when someone else comes into our life that can't have children, it just scares AJ a little." Punk said.

"Punk… do you want to go for a walk?" Brie asked.

Punk looked up at her, was she willing to listen?

"Yeah." Punk nodded.

"Ok, let me go tell Daniel." Brie said, walking into the house and telling Daniel she was going out for a walk. She grabbed her jacket and walked out, looking at Punk standing with his head down, his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon, let's go." Brie said, touching Punk on the shoulder, both of them walking far away from the house.

_Later that night…_

"So that's why you moved." Brie said, her and Punk walking through the woods, the wind blowing coldly through the air.

"Yeah, she's been scarred for life. That's why when she found out you two couldn't have kids, she got a little paranoid." Punk said.

"Well don't worry. I'm not going to take your children." Brie said, causing Punk to laugh.

"Thanks." Punk laughed silently.

"Look… I know you've been through a lot, I understand that… but I asked you guys, because your both the warmest people I have ever met. I chose AJ over my own sister." Brie said.

"I know Brie, and we're honoured you trust us so much, but she really isn't in any position." Punk said.

"I know, I'm not forcing you, but… can you at least let her think about it." Brie said.

"I think she already has." Punk frowned.

"Ok…" Brie mumbled, nodding her head.

"But that doesn't mean you have to give up hope. There's plenty of other people out there that would be willing to help you guys out. Plenty." Punk said, looking at Brie stopping in her tracks, looking down at the ground.

"Brie…" Punk said.

"You have no idea how hard it is…" Brie sighed, looking up.

Punk looked at her watery eyes, about to let out.

"I've spent 13 years of my life, wanting to have children, looking into adoption, finding people willing to help us out, and no one has ever cared. I thought I had finally found the right person… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for assuming you would help us out." Brie said, drying her tears.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry. C'mon…" Punk said, circling his arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Don't take your children for granted." Brie mumbled, hugging Punks larger frame tightly.

"I don't. I won't…" Punk said, "C'mon, you don't need to cry, one day… you're going to have children Brie, maybe it won't be AJ that helps you out on it, but you will somehow, ok?" Punk said.

Brie just nodded with a smile.

"Good, now… you don't tell anyone about me and AJ, I don't tell anyone you just started crying in front of me…" Punk smiled at her.

"Deal." Brie laughed.

"C'mon." Punk said, putting his arm around Brie as they walked back home.

_Later that night…_

Punk sat with Penny on his knee, her tracing over the tattoos on his arms, while Phil sat beside him watching TV.

"Hey…" AJ smiled, coming out of their room and walking into the living room, sitting beside Punk, the opposite side to which Phil was sitting at.

"Hey." Punk smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Are you going to put the kids to bed?" She whispered, looking him in the eye.

"Maybe." Punk turned his head, smiling at her.

"I think you should." AJ said.

"I think I should too." Punk smiled, taking his two children into their rooms, putting them into bed. Penny fell asleep right away when her head hit the pillow. Phil on the other hand wanted to watch the rest of his film, so Punk put it on in his room, closing the door tightly, knowing he would fall asleep soon.

He walked back into the living room where AJ still sat. He sat back down beside her, looking at her in the eye.

"Mmm… come to bed with me…" AJ said, kissing his lips softly.

"I don't know… walking dead is on… you're going to have to tempt me…." Punk said, looking at her lustful eyes.

"Ok…" AJ said, swinging her leg around and straddling his hips, grinding her hips every so often. Punk watched as she stripped his t-shirt off him, leaning down and kissing his chest, her eyes not leaving his as she kissed her way up to his jaw.

"What's brought this on?" Punk asked.

"I was thinking about you when you were gone…" She whispered in his ear, kissing him all over. She was just in one of those desiring moods.

"AJ… I was gone for an hour." Punk chuckled, "I'm not complaining though…" He smiled smugly, putting his hands behind his head.

"I want you so badly…" She moaned, biting her lip as she reached down, kissing him on the mouth.

Punk felt her unbuckle his belt to his jeans, seeing her quickly get off him, pulling his jeans and boxers down, as he lifted his hips up to help her along the way.

AJ smirked up at him, getting on her knees and looking up at him, wrapping her hand around his hardened length, stroking it up and down before licking from the bottom to the top of it.

"Mmm…" AJ moaned, keeping her eyes on him the entire time, "What do you want baby? You tell me…" AJ asked, grinding her hips left to right, her hand still stroking his length.

"Suck it…" Punk said, completely turned on by AJ's actions, reaching for her hair and pulling it away from her face as she took him in her mouth. Bobbing up and down on it.

Punk kept a tight grip on her hair, holding it back from her face as he watched her hungrily enjoy every moment of him.

As soon as he felt like he was starting to reach his peak, he cut her off and brought her up from her knees, kissing her roughly on the lips and stripping her shirt off and unclasping her bra.

"Mmm… I really want you right now…I want you to fuck me so hard…" AJ moaned, feeling him latch on to her breasts, her hands supporting the back of his head as she grinded herself on his hips, knowing how much he was loving it. Ever since she woke from her sleep, she just wanted him like this, she had no idea why.

Punk realised she as in one of her dirty talking moods, as well as being so desired, turning him on even more.

"I will… but I want to play with you first…" He smirked, leaning her down on the couch.

"Mmm…" AJ giggled as he lent her down, "I want you to play with me… I want you to lick my pussy…" AJ said, biting her lip and looking at him.

Punk just smirked up at her, taking away her jeans and panties away until she was completely naked.

Punk ran his finger down her slit, watching her close her eyes and get comfy. He spread her folds apart, taking in her woman hood and taking her sensitive clit in his mouth, as well as fingering her slowly.

"Keep going baby, make me cum…" AJ moaned, running her hands through his hair, feeling the pleasure start to rise inside her.

"So sweet and tight…" Punk moaned, speaking the truth. Out of all the girls he had been with during his 5 year absence from AJ, none of them lived up to her standards when it came to the bedroom.

Punk began increasing his pace fingering her, as well as sucking around the sensitive flesh. Feeling AJ's breathing get loud and intense, he figured she was just about there. So he stuck a third finger inside her, never doing that before, making her scream loudly, sending her completely over the edge.

AJ grabbed his hair tightly, bolting up, feeling the sharp orgasm overcome her and pass quickly, where she began wanting more.

"You sure can take it…" Punk chuckled smugly.

"Mmm… come up here and kiss me…" AJ said, watching Punk travel up her body and kiss her, letting AJ taste herself on his tongue.

Punk then rolled off, lying on his side behind her.

"New position?" AJ asked him.

Punk just nodded, entering AJ from behind her, knowing this was the best position to get deep inside her. He moaned when he was buried to the hilt, watching AJ role her head back. Not only was this position good for getting right in, but he could watch AJ's face with every thrust, watching her moan and shout his name. He loved nothing more.

"Faster… mmm… you're so deep baby…" AJ moaned, turning behind her and kissing Punk roughly. She felt him lift her leg up, holding it up to give him better access. AJ just smirked, reaching down and rubbing her clit as he thrusted inside her hard and fast.

"You like me fucking your little pussy?" Punk said, kissing her neck roughly, feeling her start to get tighter and tighter.

"I love it… fuck… you're so big, keep going…" AJ moaned, filling Punks ego and making him go even faster, which was what she wanted. All that could be heard in the room was their loud moaning and the sound of skin touching skin.

"Fuck April…" Punk moaned, feeling himself about to blow.

"Punk…" AJ screamed, grabbing the arm chair above her as her body went through her release, feeling everything go tingly and magical.

Punk moaned loudly as his orgasm overcame him, squeezing AJ's breasts and leaning his head on her shoulder, pouring himself into her.

Once their highs began to fade, Punk collapsed on the couch, AJ lying on him, pecking him on the lips.

"Satisfied?" Punk asked.

"Very…" AJ smiled, their breathing still not slowed down just yet as she reached up and kissed him softly.

Punk just smiled, running his hands through her hair, both of them soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Woah. Cold showers much needed.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

"Penny… stop screaming…" Punk said, bouncing Penny in his arms the next morning, sending Phil to school.

Penny continued to scream loudly in her father's ear, she knew it was annoying him, and she loved annoying her father.

"Penny…" Phil sighed, his little sister giving him a head ache.

Penny just looked from her brother to her father.

"Mam!" Penny said, touching Punks stubbly beard.

"Go get her then." Punk said, letting her down, watching her crawl into their room.

"You better get going, Brie will be waiting on you." Punk smiled, ruffling Phil's hair.

"Bye dad." Phil smiled, grabbing his back pack and running out of the house. Punk smiled and walked into their room to see Penny sitting on his side of the bed, AJ talking to her.

"Budge over…" Punk smiled, moving Penny over and lying in beside his two favourite girls.

"Are you off work today?" AJ asked, watching Penny, holding her toes and rolling about the bed between them.

"No… I start at noon. Why?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all." AJ said, kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you too, but you and Penny can have a girly day. Maybe I'll even leave you money to go out and buy something pretty." Punk winked, sitting up and looking out clothes.

"How nice of you…" AJ smiled, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm just the nicest." Punk said, "Do you want breakfast?" He asked, about to head for a shower.

"I could really go a muffin from that café in the city." AJ said, looking at Punk with her big brown eyes.

"Alright ok… I'll get you it before I leave." Punk said, walking into the bathroom.

AJ just smiled, laughing at Penny who was still rolling about on the bed. She loved her life right now. Everything was going perfect.

_Later that day…_

What'd you think Penny? Do you think your brother will like this?" AJ said, showing Penny, who was sitting in her stroller, looking up at her mother who was showing her different clothes for Phil.

She shook her head, looking at the t-shirt that she did not like.

"No?" AJ asked, putting the shirt back… "What about this?" She asked, showing another one to her.

Penny nodded with a smile. She liked that one very much.

"Ok… now let's see what we can get that dad of yours…" AJ said, paying for some things and heading to different shops.

_Later on…_

Once AJ had done a fair amount of shopping for her family, she finally sat down for something to eat with Penny, letting Penny sit in her high chair and color in the book that the café gave her.

She took out her phone and held it against her mouth in thought, should she phone her? Or did that look too clingy? Oh, it was her mother for crying out loud. She pressed call and listened to the phone ring out.

"April…" Claire picked up quickly, having Aprils number saved.

"Mom… hi… yeah I'm good…" AJ said, still feeling so weird talking to this woman, "I was wondering if you wanted to come visit soon…" AJ asked, she was desperate to find out what this woman was like.

"I'd love to April… I really would… but I'm not allowed out." Claire said.

"Out where?" AJ chuckled.

"Of my home." Claire said, did she forget to tell her daughter that she was in a home.

"Your in a home?" AJ said.

"Yeah… but don't worry, it's not a mental home… I couldn't afford to pay my house on my own, because I'm older they sent me to a home…" Claire said.

"Oh…" AJ said, not really knowing what to say next.

"But… you could come visit… if you like." Claire said.

"Where is the home?" AJ asked, taking the pens and book off of Penny since she was beginning to colour in the high chair and her arms. Penny just frowned at her mom.

"It's in New Jersey." Claire said.

"New Jersey?" AJ said. Was she really going to trail Punk and her kids all the way to New Jersey.

"Yeah… you were born here." Claire said.

AJ smiled through the phone, so she was a New Jersey girl. Seemed about right.

"Can I think about it… I'll need to talk with Phil." AJ said.

"Ok… I understand. I'd really like to meet you… you and your family." Claire said.

"I really want to meet you too mom." AJ smiled.

"Ok… well I'll speak to you again sweetheart." Claire said, hanging up.

"Ok…. Bye, bye…" AJ said, hanging up. Putting her phone and looking at Penny.

"Hey, don't give me they crazy eyes… you shouldn't have decided to colour in your arms…" AJ said.

"Dad…" Penny said.

"Ahh I see, you were trying to be like dad." AJ laughed, "No… mommy want ever let you get tattoo's sweetie. No way." AJ said, getting the pen off of her daughters arms with a wipe.

_With Claire…_

"Very good, Claire…"

"Why are you making me do this?" Claire asked, facing her sister.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lynn smiled. She'd gave Punk and AJ a year and a half to live a little. Now it was time to see her daughter all grown up, and it was time to take her for good.

**Oh no.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	63. Chapter 63

"Really? You got me a 'my girlfriend is boss' t-shirt… what are you 12?" Punk laughed, holding up the t-shirt that AJ had got him from her and Penny's shopping trip.

"Yes really. And you'll wear it and you'll like it…" AJ smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"What else did yous do?" Punk asked, sitting down beside Penny and tickling her.

"Well… I phoned my mom… she's in a home Phil." AJ said, sitting down on the couch.

"What kind of home?" Punk asked curiously.

"Just for old people. She can't afford to keep her house running. I told her I'd speak to you about visiting the home soon." AJ said.

"Where is it?" Punk asked.

"New Jersey." AJ said.

"AJ… that's like 8 hours on flight from here." Punk sighed, bouncing Penny on his knee.

"I know… Phil and Penny could stay with Brie and Daniel. Me and you could just go." AJ smiled.

"I don't like leaving them." Punk frowned, looking at his beautiful daughter, looking just like her mommy.

"I know. Neither do I, but you know how much I want to meet her, plus… me and you can have some alone time…" AJ smiled, leaning over and resting her hand on his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"Ok, but just because I know how much you want to meet her." Punk said.

"I love you…" AJ smiled in a relaxed tone, pecking his lips softly and walking away into the kitchen.

He turned to face Penny who was pulling on his beard and giggling.

"Maybe a week away from you won't be too bad…" Punk said, removing his daughters hands from his face.

_Later that night…_

"So what… we leave when?" Punk asked, lying facing AJ in bed later on.

"I was thinking we give it some time… I'll phone her tomorrow. Maybe in two months or so…" AJ said.

"That's a bit long away." Punk said, confused. He thought AJ was so desperate to see her mother for the first time.

"I know, but it'll be summer then, so Phil will be off school, plus I think I should give my mom notice…" AJ smiled.

"Ok… whatever you think is best." Punk smiled, leaning over and kissing her head, "Goodnight sweetheart." He said, leaning over and switching the lamp off.

"Goodnight." AJ said, snuggling up to Punk.

_Two months later…_

AJ was back at work and her and Punk were planning on leaving to New Jersey later on in the night. She was so bummed that she had caught Phil's flu that he had a few weeks, but she didn't want to rearrange the dates with her mother.

She was starting to get a little nervous, what if her mom didn't like her? Or the way she looked. She shook her head thinking how odd she was sounding.

She noticed the rain lashing outside Cal's diner where she worked, she took the tissue out of her cardigan pocket and wiped her nose that was beginning to turn red with all the sneezing and sniffling. She took the next order to the right table, turning round and noticed a wrapped up box on the table beside it.

She put the tray under her arm, looking at the box with her name on it.

She smiled and unwrapped it, taking the lid off of the box. She picked up the box of tissues that said 'for your nose' on it, she smiled and picked up a box of pain killers with 'for your head' on it, she then picked up a picture of her and Punk which had 'for your heart' written on it.

She looked out the glass windows and saw him standing in the rain, he looked like a wet dog with his hair all flattened on his face. She just smiled and blew him a kiss.

She noticed there was something else… she picked up out the box red lingerie with black swirly patterns on it with 'for this week' wrote on a sticky label attached to it. She laughed and pressed it against her frame, looking out at Punk who laughed.

She then realised she was in a public diner and put it back in the box, closing the lid back on.

'Thank you,' she mouthed to him.

Punk just smiled, walking away and holding his hand out in a 'bye signal.' If it made her feel better, then his goal was aimed.

She took the box and smiled to herself, placing in the back of the diner with her bag and jacket. Next stop, was finding out who and what her mother was like.

**REVIEW.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	64. Chapter 64

After Punk and AJ had said a painful goodbye to their children, they set on their way to New Jersey. Punk laughed all the way through the flight at AJ sneezing every few minutes, he did feel a little sorry for her.

Once they finally got in New Jersey they couldn't be happier, eight stiff hours on a flight was finally over. They both had never been in New Jersey, apart from AJ spending a few days in it after her birth, not that she remembered that.

They rented a car and got a map, heading to their hotel they were staying at, that was apparently right next to the home Claire was in.

"Your holding the map upside down AJ." Punk said.

"Shh…" AJ said, holding her finger to his lips, "You just keep your eyes on the road." She said, figuring out how this map thing worked.

"If we get lost, I'm blaming you." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

"I can't believe we actually found it." AJ said, helping Punk take the bags out the trunk, staring at the hotel that they had managed to find, along was staring at the home beside the hotel building.

"Nervous?" Punk asked her, watching her stare at the home across the road.

"A little." AJ said, taking a deep breath.

"You'll be fine. She's going to love you." Punk smiled, putting an arm around her and kissing her head.

AJ enjoyed the moment of being so close to Punk and leant her head against his shoulder.

"I'm really tired." She said, looking up at him.

"Me too. C'mon, let's get inside." Punk said, the travelling had indeed took it out him as well and he loved the thought of cuddling AJ and falling asleep right now.

He picked up the bags as she walked close to him, walking inside the hotel and up to their room.

_With Claire and Lynn…_

"Ok… why isn't my daughter with them?" Lynn said, watching out the window at Punk and AJ walking into the hotel.

"She isn't your daughter Lynn, just drop it." Claire said, sitting on the chair.

"She is." Lynn snapped at her sister.

"Just like you told April she was your daughter?" Claire said.

"You know fine well, you couldn't look after her." Lynn said.

"Yes, I do know that. And you know fine well that I didn't want you to look after her, you were the last person I wanted looking after her. I will not let you harass MY daughter and MY granddaughter. No more Lynn." Claire said.

"You can't tell me what to do." Lynn said.

"I may not know her, but when it comes to my daughter, I can. You will not hurt her." Claire said.

"You know how hard it was to look after her? She loves all of the attention. Pregnant at 18. No baby daddy around. Tried to kill herself." Lynn said, sitting down knowing she was annoying her sister.

"That all happened because you couldn't look after her properly. She had no one else, lucky that boy came into her life when he did, otherwise she would be dead and it would be all your fault." Claire said.

"You think he's nice?" Lynn chuckled, "He's just as bad as she is, running away when she got pregnant, leaving her with his child for five years, no money, no home, no nothing. I'm surprised she even let him back in her life." Lynn said.

"Ok, so if you don't like them both so much, why would you want their daughter? She's obviously going to be like them in both ways." Claire said.

"My daughter is gorgeous, Lynn. Her hair is just like Aprils, she has gorgeous brown eyes. She's perfect, and she's all mine." Lynn said.

"I'm sure she is gorgeous, and I'm sure she adores her mom and dad, so just let her be with them. She isn't your daughter. Not in anyway, your just not well Lynn, let me talk to my daughter and let April be at peace with hers." Claire said.

"I can't do that Claire. Her daughter is all mine." Lynn said, looking her sister in the eye.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	65. Chapter 65

_The next day…_

"AJ… stop pacing…" Punk said, still in bed the next morning, noticing AJ already up and dressed, pacing around the room.

"What if she doesn't like me… I mean, what if she doesn't like my laugh, I do laugh like an idiot… or what if she doesn't like you…" AJ said.

"Hey…" Punk chuckled, "So what if she doesn't like me. It's all about you getting to know your mom ok, plus… who wouldn't love you, your cute as a button, your laugh is adorable and you're always there for your friends and family. Stop worrying." Punk rolled his eyes.

"I guess your right." AJ sighed, "I'm just really paranoid that's all." AJ said, flattening her hands over her t-shirt, getting the creases away, "Do I look ok?" She asked him.

"No, you look terrible." Punk said.

AJ grabbed a cushion and threw it at him.

Punk just caught it and laughed, "Stop it, just be yourself…" He said, getting out of bed, "That's how I fell in love with you." He smiled, kissing her head and going into the bathroom.

AJ just smiled, stripping off the plain shirt she had put on, grabbing a pokemon shirt and putting it on, looking at herself in the mirror. Be herself. This was her being herself.

_Later on…_

"So… do you want me to come in?" Punk asked her, looking at the home, standing outside the entrance.

"Well I'm not going in myself." AJ said.

"C'mon then. Let's go meet your mom." He said, taking her hand and walking in.

After they went to the front desk, asking for Claire, a woman began guiding them through the building, on the way to where Claire stayed.

AJ's heart was racing, she was nervous but yet so excited. She couldn't wait to show her mom her two children, talk about her life, get to know something about her father maybe and find out the reason why she didn't bring her up if she was alive all this time.

"Ok, here you are." The woman smiled, walking away and leaving Punk and AJ outside the door.

"I don't think…"

"Shh, you're going in. I didn't sit in a 9 hour flight listening to you sneeze for nothing." Punk said.

"Can you go in first." AJ said, shyly.

"Ok." Punk rolled his eyes, pressing down on the handle and walking in. Seeing a womans back facing them. He could she already had the same colour of hair as AJ.

AJ followed close behind Punk.

Punk coughed, causing Claire to turn around, letting AJ see her mother for the first time, and Claire seeing her daughter for the first time.

To AJ's surprise, she wasn't that old, maybe in her late 40's, 50 at the most.

It scared Punk how much she looked like Lynn, but he shook that thought out of his mind, stepping away and letting AJ interact with her mother for the first time ever.

"April…" Claire smiled, looking at her daughter, she had seen some pictures of her, but only when she was little and teenager. She was such a gorgeous woman and she knew exactly where she got her dress sense, her eyes crossing over her own black chucks.

"Mom…" AJ said, rushing over to her mom and hugging her tightly, she smelled so good.

Claire hugged her daughter tightly. She'd waited 24, nearly 25 years for this. If only Aprils father was here, it would have made it even more special.

Punk smiled, walking over and taking a seat. Almost swearing he heard something come from the toilet in Claire's room.

He shook his head and sank into the seat, smiling at AJ and Claire. He didn't know why AJ was so worried.

"Sorry… I'm suffocating you." Claire laughed, pulling back from AJ.

"That's ok." AJ laughed, drying her tears from the overwhelming moment of seeing her mother.

"Have a seat. I see… Phil already has." Claire smiled over to Punk. He was cute. In a non creepy way. They made a great couple.

"Just making myself at home." Punk smiled at her.

"You go ahead son." Claire laughed, watching AJ just laugh in embarrassment at Punk.

"He's cute." She whispered to her.

"Really?" AJ laughed, "I've stopped noticing it." She chuckled.

"Well… apart from the tattoo's, he's not bad." Claire said, sitting down across from AJ.

"You don't like tattoo's?" AJ asked.

"Well… It's not that I don't like them. They just remind me of someone that's all." Claire said, shaking her head from the thought.

"Oh… right, well eh… I didn't want this to be awkward, so I'm going to start off by telling you about our kids. That is if you want to know…" AJ said, scared she had jumped in to quick.

"Of course I want to know. Tell me everything." Claire said, truly enjoying this.

"Well, our son. Phil… the story behind him is a little complicated. Phil left Chicago, his eh…" AJ began to whisper, "His mom had cancer." She said, beginning to raise her voice back up, "So he left and I found out I was pregnant… had a boy and for five years it was just me and him." AJ said.

"Why didn't he come back?" Claire asked, pointing to Punk who was making himself comfy on the couch, his legs swinging over the arm of the chair.

"He didn't know, plus, he was looking after his mom. Anyway, he came back and we sorted things out, he got to know his son and I became pregnant again about nearly a year after he came back. We had a daughter…" AJ said.

Claire's heart was thumping, this was her granddaughter that her sister assumed was her daughter.

"Her name is Penny. She's 1, little charmer. We moved to Australia, just to get away from the city life, and to get some sun." AJ laughed, lieing about why they really moved from Chicago.

"And that's it really…" AJ smiled.

"Do you have any pictures?" Claire asked with a smile. She was so proud of her daughter for the family she had brought up.

AJ passed her, her phone with a recent picture of Penny and Phil, Penny on Phil's knee, both of them smiling.

"Well he's a handsome little devil." Claire laughed, "And she's just as gorgeous as her mom." Claire said, looking at he photo, especially at Penny who at least Lynn was right on one thing, she really was a beautiful little girl, even if she only was one, she had the cutest amount of brown silky hair on her head, and her big brown eyes stuck out like AJ's.

"Little rascals." AJ laughed, taking the phone back from Claire and slipping it in her pocket.

"You've done a good job sweetheart. Raising them… and you over there…" Claire said to Punk, who sat up straight.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"Thanks for keeping my daughter safe these past years." Claire smiled.

"My pleasure." Punk smiled, saluting Claire and sinking back into the couch.

"So, what about you? How'd you get her in the first place?" AJ asked.

"I just couldn't afford to keep my house running, I couldn't find a job." Claire said.

"You could have contacted me sooner…" AJ said, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you?" She asked.

"I wanted to, believe me. It was just… complicated." Claire said.

"I was told you and my father got killed in a car crash." AJ said.

"Well… your partly right… we were in a car crash, your father did die… but I got out ok." Claire said.

"And what about me? You just gave me away to my…" AJ stopped from speaking. She couldn't even think about that evil cow.

"Like I said… it's complicated." Claire said.

"It doesn't have to be." AJ said, "If we're going to build a relationship out of this, we're going to need to start at a clean slate." AJ said.

"I'd love nothing more. But can't we just get to know each other, before we start going into detail?" Claire asked.

AJ just nodded with a smile.

_A few hours later…_

Punk watched on at AJ and Claire, still talking after hours and hours, they could really chat. He stood up and stretching, feeling himself need to pee, when Claire spotted him walking towards the toilet.

"Don't!" Claire shouted, causing both AJ and Punk to jump. Claire stood up and walked over to Punk, stopping him from going in the toilet.

"What?" Punk laughed, "I need to pee." Punk said.

"Use the one outside." Claire said, "Please." She smiled.

"Why can't I use this one? Are you heading a dead body in it?" Punk chuckled, noticing Claire wasn't laughing.

"Ok ok… I'll go use the one out here." Punk said, pretending to walk away when he turned back and swung the bathroom door open.

AJ watched on at Punk look in the toilet through hazy eyes, watching his fists clench tighter and tighter.

She watched her mother put her hands in her head and walk away, shaking her head.

AJ walked towards Punk, opening the door wider, revealing her worst nightmare.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	66. Chapter 66

"April… I can explain…" Claire said.

"I think you should just shut up." Punk said.

AJ looked from Punk, to her mother, to the demon standing in the toilet.

"Why… why would you do this?" AJ said, backing away from everyone in the room.

"April… please, it's not what it looks like, I'm on your side." Claire said.

AJ just shook her head, opening the door and running out, everything was spinning. She began to run through the halls, not having a clue where she was going, bumping into people. She finally got to a toilet and ran in, locking the door and leaning over the sink. This wasn't happening. Not again.

She looked up at the mirror, staring at her reflection. She grabbed the glass tray with the soap sitting on it, smashing it against the mirror, watching it crack into a million different lines.

She sank down against the wall, hugging her knees, she wanted to be with her children now, they weren't safe without her or their father. She began to cry silently into her hands.

_With Punk…_

"Get out…" Punk said, pulling Lynn's arm out of the toilet.

"Watch my arm…" Lynn snapped at Punk, holding her arm.

"What is this? The evil witch sisters? What the hell is your problem?" Punk asked.

"Hey, I'm on your side here, she made me do this." Claire said.

"You didn't have to let her in, she isn't the boss of you. Do you know how scared April is of her?" Punk spat, pointing to Lynn.

"Don't you mean how scared you are of me?" Lynn laughed to Punk.

"I didn't ask you to say anything." Punk said, "Why are you even here? Go get a life, leave mine alone." Punk said.

"I'm going to find April…" Claire said, "She needs to know that I am not a part of this." She said, walking out of the room, leaving Lynn and Punk in the room.

"I was hoping you brought my daughter with you…" Lynn said, looking at Punk laugh.

"Really?" Punk said, folding his arms and looking at her, "Seriously? You really need help. A lot of help. She is not your daughter… you frustrate the hell out of me…" Punk said, wanting to pull his hair out.

"What is it?" Punk said, "What makes you want to destroy April's life so much, she has done nothing to you, she's never went out her way to hurt you, it is not her fault you can't have children. She didn't ask for any of this. All she wanted all her life was to be loved and you couldn't, all you were interested in was her getting knocked up, waiting to snatch her children from her. It's sick. It's seriously fucked up." Punk said.

"Yeah, and all I wanted all my life was to have children. April found people to love her, she has you, her children, plenty of friends now. But I'll never be able to have children. Never. You have no idea how hard it is. Knowing you'll never have someone that will look up to you." Lynn said, talking normally for once, not looking like her crazy self.

"You could have! You had April, if you treated her right, she would have loved you, she would have looked up to you all her life, even though you weren't her mom, she would have respected you for what you done for her. But you blew everything. You blew it all. You got the chance and you blew it. It doesn't matter that she wasn't your daughter, she was something that you should have held at night, tell her that all they kids at school are wrong about her, that she is special, not just to you, but to the world, tell her that she's beautiful when she asks how she looks, tell her that everything will be alright when she has a bad dream. You had that opportunity Lynn, and if you done it, she would have looked up to you, you would have earned it, to call yourself a mom to her. But you blew it all." Punk said.

Lynn just gulped loudly. She would never admit it, but Punk was right. Everything he just said was right. She did have the chance to be April's mother, even though she wasn't, she had the chance and she ruined it.

"Is that what you'd do for your daughter?" Lynn said, a tear rolling down her cheek, referring Penny to Punks daughter for the first time.

"Yeah of cour… wait… you just said your daughter…" Punk said.

"Well… I am bi polar, what'd do you expect…" Lynn laughed, "She is your daughter. And she's lucky to have you, and AJ." Lynn smiled.

Punk looked in disbelief. Not only was she smiling at him, but she was being nice.

"Yeah… right." Punk nodded.

"Just eh…" Lynn said, wiping her tears, "Just don't take her for granted… ever." Lynn shook her head as Punk nodded.

"Can you do something for me?" Lynn asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Punk said, did he actually get through to her?

"Can you tell April… that I love her." Lynn said, tears rolling down her cheek, "Tell her, I'm sorry for everything I done to her, she… she has every right never to forgive me and I understand that. Tell her, I'm sorry I couldn't look after her properly. Tell her I'm sorry for never being there for her, for never tucking her into bed at night, or reading her a story, or for not paying attention to her when she met you, tell her, I wish I could go back in time, and be her mom, properly…" Lynn said, her face soaking wet, her hair sticking to it as she wiped it.

"Lynn…"

"And you… god the things I done to your sister… I'm sorry. And your back… I'm just… don't think about me anymore. Take my word for it… I'm not going to bother you ever again. Your right… I blew my one chance, once I realised I had, I thought I could take Penny and start over again, everything just got to my head. I'm eh… I'm just going to leave everyone alone." Lynn said.

"That's the best thing I've heard you say." Punk said, looking at Lynn chuckle.

"You'll tell her all that right?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah, of course I will." Punk said.

"And Claire, tell her I'm sorry for not looking after her daughter properly. Tell her I love her." Lynn smiled, beginning to walk away to the door.

"Wait… where are you going?" Punk asked.

"Somewhere I should have went a long time ago…" Lynn said, drying her tears, smiling back at Punk and walking out of the door.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	67. Chapter 67

Punk just looked from side to side. What was that meant to mean? He shook his head. That was weird, but he felt a lot safer now. She actually said, she wasn't going to bother them anymore, did he believe her? For once, he actually did.

He watched as Claire and AJ walked into the room, AJ fairly behind Claire, her face all red from her crying.

"April… it's ok, she's gone." Punk said.

AJ looked around the room carefully and ran to Punk, hugging him tightly.

"It's ok…she's gone… she's gone…" Punk said, rubbing her back in circular notions.

"I think she needs a lie down." Claire said.

"I still want to speak to you." Punk said to Claire.

"It's alright Punk…" AJ said, looking up at Punk. "She explained, she didn't have any choice." AJ said.

"Ok, c'mon… I want you to lie down." Punk said, guiding her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Once he got her into bed, he crouched down, facing her, beginning to tell her everything that went down with him and Lynn.

By the end of it AJ was still crying, not sure how to feel about everything now.

"I don't know what to do Punk…" AJ said, drying her tears.

"She's gone, she said she wouldn't bother us again. This is a good thing." Punk said.

"But I don't want her feeling bad…"

"She damn well should feel bad." Punk said.

"She isn't well." AJ said, "Where did she say she was going anyway?" She asked.

"She just told me she was going somewhere she should have went a long time ago." Punk shrugged, looking at AJ's confused face, start to break out in shock, her hand going over her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Punk asked.

"You don't think she's going to…" AJ said, sitting up on the bed.

"Going to what…" Punk said, confused. He thought Lynn was just going to leave to a different state.

"Kill herself…" AJ whispered.

Punk stood up straight and thought hard, now that AJ said that, it did sound realistic.

He watched AJ get out of the bed, running out and put her shoes and jacket on.

"AJ… just stay here…" Punk said.

"No… I won't let her… not like this…" AJ said, zipping her jacket up and running out the room door.

He noticed Claire was fast asleep on the couch. He grabbed his jacket, figuring he didn't want to let AJ go alone, he ran out of the home, watching AJ run across the parking lott. He quickly sprinted through, catching up with her.

"AJ!" Punk shouted, getting her attention.

"I'm not letting her do this… not when… I didn't want it to get like this…" AJ said.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Punk said.

"I have no clue…" AJ said, just as a little boy ran up to them, tugging on Punks jeans.

"Not now kid…" Punk said.

"Sir… there's a woman on top of that roof…" The little boy said, pointing up to their hotel roof, where they could hazily see Lynn standing.

AJ gasped, running up the fire escape stairs.

Punk ran after her, catching her leg, making her lose balance.

"Don't go up there. You don't know what she's going to do." Punk said.

"I am not going to let her die." AJ said.

"And I'm not going to let you go up there." Punk said.

"Let go of me!" AJ shouted, kicking Punk away, watching his fall down the stairs, landing at the bottom of the level.

"Punk…" She gasped. She didn't mean to do that.

She looked from Punk to the tall roof building. She knew Punk was just unconscious, so she left him, running upstairs and finally reaching the top after what felt like miles and miles of climbing stairs.

"Lynn!" AJ shouted, causing Lynn to turn around.

"April… you shouldn't be up here… please leave…" Lynn said, the tears spreading out her cheeks from the cold wind, she went back to looking all the way down to the ground, it was a long way down, not even superman could survive a fall like this.

"Please Lynn… you don't have to do this…" AJ said.

"I do… I'm an awful person. I shouldn't deserve to walk the earth." Lynn said.

"I don't care about what you've done in the past. We can get you help… you can visit my kids, we can get through this… I can learn… I can learn to forget about everything you done." AJ said.

"But I can't forget about everything April… I'll always remember what I done to you and your family and I cant live with the guilt. Phil made me realise that I blew the opportunity to be your mom a long time ago… and because of that, I thought I could start over again with Penny, but now I realise how crazy I really was being. No one deserves two chances at being a mom." Lynn said.

"Everyone deserves a chance, some deserve more than one. Everyone makes mistakes Lynn, without any mistakes in life we would never learn. Please… just, come away from the edge, we can get you help… we can…" AJ said.

"I don't want help anymore. I just want to pay my price for being so horrible to you." Lynn said.

"I don't want you to do this… please…" AJ said, edging closer and closer towards Lynn.

"You should… you can't possibly forgive me for everything I done… there's no way…" Lynn said.

"Well I do… I'm an easy forgiver. Please… take my hand, come on…" AJ said, reaching out her hand.

Lynn looked at April, why did she never treat this girl right? She deserved so much better. She turned around, her back facing the edge of the building, her feet still very close.

"Please… take my hand…" AJ said, reaching out.

Lynn smiled, her tears still flowing occasionally. She reached out her hand, to take AJ's when the lace of her trainers got caught on the edge of the building, causing her to trip, stumbling over and falling, dangling off the edge of the building, her hands the only thing saving her.

"Mom!" AJ screamed… scurrying down and grabbing Lynn's hand, "I'm not letting you go…" AJ said, trying with all her might to pull Lynn up, but she felt like Lynn was deliberately trying to make it harder for her.

"Just leave me, let my hand go…" Lynn said, her heart thumping, but this was the way it was meant to be, it was only fate that she tripped, time was up for her.

"Please… don't…" AJ cried, still keeping a tight grip on Lynn's hand.

"I want you to let go…" Lynn said, "It's what I want…" She said.

"Please don't… please mom…" AJ cried.

"I'm not your mom…" Lynn said, tears flowing from her eyes, feeling the grip on AJ's hand start loosen from the sweat.

"You are… you are my mom… you raised me… please… please don't go..." AJ cried, after all these years, this woman still held a place in her heart, even though she didn't treat her right, she did raise her for 23 years.

"I love you April…" Lynn smiled, at least she was going to go happy. She had spent so many years doubting herself as Aprils mom, but all along, April knew she was her mom, even if it wasn't all true.

AJ knew her hand couldn't hold on anymore, she knew the grip was going to loosen…

"I love you mom…" AJ said as her hand lost grip, letting go of the woman who raised her all her life, AJ turned around, closing her eyes and not looking down. She shuffled away from the edge, crying hardly, her eyes shut tightly, holding her ears at the sirens and commotion down below.

"A-AJ…" Punk said, almost crawling upstairs to the top of the roof. He didn't appreciate this kick to the head from his girlfriend, but he just wanted her to be ok. He ran over to her, looking at the edge of the building, not seeing Lynn anywhere, but hearing a lot of commotion below at the entrance of the hotel, 15 floors down.

He wrapped his arms around AJ as she kept her hands over her ears and her eyes shut, crying loudly.

**Well, that was emotional. In the end, Lynn realised what she could have had and AJ forgave her.**

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	68. Chapter 68

Once Punk practically carried AJ down all of the fire escape stairs at the side of the building, he got her to sit down, away from everything that was going on, taking her hands from her ears and asking her to open her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked.

"I… I… she… I couldn't…" AJ began shaking, she couldn't even speak.

"Shh… it's ok. I'm here, you're ok." Punk said, knowing exactly what had happened and hugging AJ tightly.

AJ just hugged Punks body tightly. She just wanted to be at home with her children, wishing she hadn't bothered coming here. It was all just one big nightmare that she wanted to wake up from and be 17 again, with Punk, lying in his house at the weekend, having food fights with him, going home to her mom at night, her making her favourite soup, she just wished she could go back in time.

_A week later…_

After AJ finally started to come around, she figured she'd need to go tell her real mother. Claire was upset of course, but the way AJ told her about it, it seemed like Lynn died with AJ's forgiveness and that wasn't a bad thing.

They had to plan the funeral, which of course was never a fun thing to do. Punk tried his best to keep both women in one piece with his childish humour. He knew they were both upset, he was too, he didn't want Lynn to go the way she did, they could have got her help, but it was his job now to make sure AJ and Claire stayed stable.

Once the funeral was over and done, AJ just wanted to go home, she wanted to be with her children and Punk, just to forget about everything. She wanted Phil to run through the house all muddy, where she'd get angry but laugh it off later on in the night, she wanted to watch Penny annoy her father, tugging on his beard and laughing at him, or watch her trace his tattoo'd arms. She just wanted to be alone with her family.

"I didn't really expect everything to be like this…" AJ said, her and Punk leaving the next week, saying goodbye to Claire.

"Neither did I." Claire chuckled.

"I know you're my mom… but in a way, so was Lynn. Hell she looked after me since I was born. I… it just doesn't feel right calling you mom." AJ said, shaking her head.

"I understand, it's alright. She deserved the right to be your mom. She might have screwed it up but I think me and you both know all she wanted was to have a child of her own." Claire said.

"So you don't mind me referring to her as my mom and not you?" AJ asked.

"No, not at all. But I do want to meet these children of yours." Claire smiled.

"Of course… thank you… for understanding." AJ smiled, giving Claire an awkward hug.

"But I am here if you need to talk, I'm always here." Claire said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Thank you… I better get going." AJ smiled.

"Ok, I hope to see you soon." Claire said, watching AJ smile and run into the parking lott where Punk was in a car, waiting on her.

"How'd it go?" Punk asked. He was a bit confused when AJ said she wanted Lynn to be known as her mom and not Claire, but a part of him did understand.

"She's ok with it, but she does want to see Phil and Penny." AJ said.

"She's welcome too." Punk smiled, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home." AJ smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

_A few months later…_

"What age are you now, Penny?" Punk asked, looking at Penny who had been walking now on her own for a few months.

"oo…" Penny smiled, putting three fingers up at Punk.

"Wait…" Punk said, reaching over and putting one finger down, "There…" He smiled.

"No…" Penny said, putting three fingers back up and looking at her father chuckle.

It was indeed Penny's second birthday, and they were having a little mini party for her in the house with a few friends and for the first time, Claire.

"Pens… what should I wear?" AJ asked, waving one dress in front of her daughter and another one in her other hand.

"at one…." Penny pointed to the plain white one that looked like someone had taken a paintbrush too and splatted with paint. It was a pretty dress.

"Ok… what does dad think?" AJ asked Punk who was watching the cub's game with 7 year old Phil.

"Dad thinks someone sneezed a rainbow on that one…" Punk said, causing Phil to laugh beside him.

"Boys, Penny. What are they like?" AJ shook her head, walking back into her room, getting ready.

_Later that night…_

Since it was a nice night, they decided to have the small gathering the back garden, letting Phil and Penny play while the adults talked.

Claire got their first, taking a good look at her grandchildren, giving not just Penny but Phil a present to, not wanting him to feel left out. AJ did tell the kids that this was their gran, even though Phil was told Lynn was his gran. He just nodded and Penny put on her shy act, shying away from Claire and hiding behind Punks leg.

Once everyone had got here, including… Brie, Daniel, Renee, Dean, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, Nikki and John, everyone was in their own little discussions, but Punk was pulled away from Dean by AJ.

"What?" Punk said.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen…" AJ said, walking away into the house and into the kitchen.

"Sorry… duty calls." Punk said to Dean, walking away into the house, closing the door and looking at AJ in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Punk asked.

"Well… I've been thinking." AJ said, stopping and looking up at Punk.

"About what?" Punk asked, folding his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"When we were in New Jersey, I know, we promised not to speak about it again, but it made me realise how much it means to be a mom, but also made me realise how hard it must be to not be able to be a mom…" AJ said, "I… I want to have Brie and Daniel's baby." AJ said, swallowing loudly.

Punk's eyes popped open as he leaned off the counter "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah… that whole week was just a reality call, I want Brie to experience being a mom, I know how much she wants to, I don't want anyone to go through what my… mom went through." AJ said.

"It honestly… has nothing to do with me. If you want to do it… I'll be there for you. But what I'm going to say is, you might very well become a saint if you do…" Punk smiled with a laugh.

"Shut up…" AJ laughed, hitting Punk playfully.

"No… I'm being serious. It'd be really nice if you done that for them. Really nice." Punk smiled, hugging AJ tightly, kissing her head.

"I'll probably regret it when I'm throwing up every morning." AJ laughed.

"I won't regret it, horny you, equals happy me." Punk smiled like a jerk.

"Punk…" AJ giggled, slapping his chest.

"Just saying…" Punk said, putting his hands up, "C'mon, I believe our daughter is harassing Sheamus…" Punk said, laughing out the kitchen window.

"Let them deal with it…" AJ smiled, pulling Punk down for a passionate kiss.

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

"AJ…" Kaitlyn said, walking into the kitchen were AJ and Punk were still making out in, "Oops, sorry. Your daughter is like… eating my boyfriend." Kaitlyn said.

"Alright alright… I'll get her." Punk laughed, walking away out the kitchen and back into the back garden.

"So…" Kaitlyn said, filling her drink up with pepsi, looking at AJ.

"So…" AJ said, waiting for Kaitlyn to speak.

"So… when are you moving back to Chicago? I miss you…" Kaitlyn frowned.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to really like it here." AJ smiled, looking around the house, her glass in her hand.

"You are coming back to Chicago though?" Kaitlyn said.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged, walking away out of the back door.

_Later on…_

After most people had left, it ended up being only AJ, Punk, Brie and Daniel, as well as Phil and Penny who were now sleeping in their rooms after a busy day.

"So… do you think she had a good birthday?" Brie smiled, sitting with Daniel across from Punk and AJ.

"Yeah." AJ nodded, "Listen you guys… we want to talk to you, we have something we'd like to say…" AJ said.

"Ok… go on." Bryan said.

"Well… after a long think… I've decided… I've decided to take you up on your offer." AJ smiled.

"What offer?" Brie laughed.

"You need someone to have your baby… I'm your girl…" AJ smiled as Brie's hand dropped from Bryans, in complete shock.

"W-What?" Brie said, her hand going over her mouth.

"Just tell me what I need to do…" AJ smiled, standing up.

"Thank you AJ…" Brie said, starting to get emotional, "Thank you so much…" She cried, running over and hugging AJ, "Thank you…" She mumbled, hugging AJ tightly.

Bryan stood up as well, not being able to help the smile on his face. They'd finally found someone to help them out. He hugged AJ after Brie had, quietly thanking her.

"Oh god…" Brie said, wiping her tears, "You have no idea, how much this means to me, to us…" Brie said.

"Well… we're happy to help." Punk smiled, putting his arm around AJ.

"You mean, I'm happy to help?" AJ said, looking up at Punk, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, same thing." Punk said.

"I honestly don't care if it's you or Punk having the baby, it's finally happening." Brie smiled.

Punk just made a grossed out face, but it went away by seeing how happy Brie and Daniel were.

"So… what is it I exactly need to do…" AJ smiled.

"You need to sleep with me…" Bryan said, looking at Punk and AJ's mouths drop, looking at them both like they were aliens.

"Bryan…" Brie laughed, slapping Bryans chest, "He's joking." She said.

_A few months later…_

After going through the procedure of AJ getting some operations to plant what they needed from Brie and what they needed from Bryan inside her, she had to wait a few weeks until she was told she would show up pregnant on a test.

Although she thought the whole thing was disgusting, she knew in 9 months it would make two people extremely over joyed.

"Off to go see if I'm pregnant." AJ said, running past the TV that Punk was watching.

She had been checking for the past few days every night when she came home from work, but not yet had they two blue lines showed up.

Punk heard her fidget about in the bathroom, he just laughed shaking her head, turning his head back to the TV when he heard shouting from the bathroom.

"Two blue lines! Hell yes…" AJ said, coming out of the toilet and jumping up and down.

"This is where I'd stand up and tell you how excited I am…" Punk sighed, was he having doubt about this whole thing?

"Aw baby…" AJ frowned, walking over to him and sitting beside him, "We have our babies, you can still be excited, just for Brie and Daniel." AJ smiled.

"But I can't rub your tummy and tell you how much I love her or him." Punk said.

"Sure you can…" AJ said.

"Nah… I'm going to bed." Punk said, switching the TV off and walking away into their room, closing the door.

AJ just sank into the couch folding her arms.

**5 REVIEWS = New chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70

AJ, after sitting on the couch for a few minutes, stood up and walked into their room where Punk under the covers, his eyes shut. She climbed into bed her side, she watching him open his eyes and look at her.

"Baby… what's wrong?" AJ frowned, running her hand through his hair.

"This just feels weird. You being pregnant. The baby not being ours. It's just weird." Punk said.

"It was you that was encouraging me to do it when I didn't want to. We have our kids, you'll get used to it." AJ said, kissing his head.

"You're a really nice person." Punk said.

"Thanks…" AJ chuckled, "I guess."

"No seriously. What type of people go through pregnancy and labour for another person. It's bad enough, but you get something out of it, you get a little baby to hold. But you're doing it for free. You're going through all the pain for nothing." Punk said

"Thanks for reminding me." AJ smiled.

"No problem." Punk smiled.

"Now we just have 9 months to wait…" AJ sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"They'll fly by, before you know it, you'll be in the hospital telling me you regret everything." Punk chuckled.

_9 months later…_

"Why did I sign up for this?!" AJ screamed, going through a contraction in the hospital where she was nearly ready to give birth to Brie and Daniels baby.

"What'd I tell you?" Punk said.

"I forgot how sore this was…" AJ moaned.

"C'mon, 15 minutes, it'll be all over and done with." Punk said, squeezing her hand.

"That's a lot of minutes…" AJ cried.

"I know you can do this…" Punk said, kissing her head.

_15 minutes later…_

"What'd I tell you?" Punk smiled.

"Is it ok?" AJ asked, looking to see if the baby was ok with the midwifes in the corner.

"Yeah, of course she is." The midwife said, fixing AJ's pillows.

"She?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, beautiful little girl." The nurse smiled.

_An hour later…_

Brie and Bryan weren't allowed to go visit until later that night, but when they got a phone call from Punk, telling them they had a daughter they were so overjoyed, this was all they ever wanted.

As soon as they were allowed to see AJ, they went straight in, gasping at the sight of the sleeping little baby in Punks arms, as well as seeing AJ sleeping on the bed, exhausted by the full day.

"Look… your mom and dad are here for you…" Punk smiled, standing up.

Brie couldn't escape the tear that rolled down her eye as they edged close to their daughter in Punks arms.

"Special delivery…" Punk smiled, placing her in Brie's arms.

Brie just looked down through her teary eyes, this was the best thing anyone could have ever done for her, and she was so grateful for that.

Bryan was overwhelmed by the picture of their daughter, his and Brie's daughter in Brie's arms, sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful.

"Your finally here…you're finally here…" Brie mumbled, kissing her daughters soft head, taking a hold of her small delicate hand.

Punk smiled, AJ was right. The 9 months of pregnancy and the child labour must of paid off, because the look on Brie and Bryans face right now was priceless. He thought about waking AJ to let her see, but he realised how exhausted she must be and decided to leave her.

"I… I don't even know what to say right now…" Brie said, passing their daughter to her father as Bryan walked away and sat down with her, talking quietly to her.

"Thank you so much." Brie smiled, crying at the same time as she hugged Punk tightly.

"I didn't do anything." Punk laughed.

"I know, but you were there. You convinced AJ. We eh… we thought of a few names and we finally decided on one last night…" Brie smiled.

"Yeah? What name?" Punk smiled.

"April." Bryan smiled.

Punk smiled, they were going to name their daughter after AJ. AJ was going to be so proud and happy with herself, and she should be for everything she done.

"We figured, it's the least we could do. No one helped us and you both did. No matter what other problems you had or have going on, you went ahead and done this for us and that's something I'll always remember. Always." Brie said.

"AJ wanted to. She wanted you guys to be happy. To experience being parents and let me be the first to tell you, it's not easy, but it pays off when you have the moments like these. Or the moments were they say their first word, or take their first steps. Life will never prepare you, really. If there's anyone on the world who deserves a baby, it's you two." Punk said.

Brie just smiled at Punk, hugging him again tightly.

"We eh… we better get going. We'll come tomorrow and pick her up, see how AJ is doing." Brie smiled.

"Ok." Punk smiled as Daniel passed little April back to Punk.

Punk watched Bryan and Brie happily walk out of the hospital room, their smiles large and not fading for one minute. He sat down with their daughter in his arms, looking at her.

"You know… this doesn't feel weird. I thought this would feel strange because the last few times I've been at the hospital, have been to see my kids be born, but… it doesn't change my feelings. You're going to be loved so much and spoilt, so thank yourself lucky, but there's one thing I want you to do… I want you to remember one very important person that's always going to be around… I want you to remember the woman that brought you into the world. She's the reason you're here. All those weird foods you made her crave, or all they times you made her go off on me, she sacrificed it all for you to be with your parents, so no matter, I always want you to remember her and your uncle Punk is always here as well. You just call me and I'll come fight the monsters under your bed." Punk smiled, stroking her little cheek. "Little April…" He smiled, looking at her little nose twitching.

**Ok folks. We're coming to an end of this story, so get prepared. **

**5 REVIEWS = New Chapter.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Ok, sadly this is the last chapter of this story and I don't know yet if I'm going to do a sequel, but can I just say, 200+ reviews are the best reviews I have ever had, so thank you so so much, I'm so glad you all enjoy my stories and I will be back in a flash with some new punklee action, enjoy the last chapter and of course… REVIEW. **

"Hey…" Brie smiled, knocking as she walked into the hospital room with Bryan the next morning. She was so glad that AJ was awake so she could run up and give her a proper hug.

AJ smiled into the hug, still a little tired but mush fresher than yesterday, she hugged Bryan after Brie, their smiles were both insatiable and she loved it.

"How are you?" Brie asked.

"I'm ok." AJ smiled.

"Where's Punk?" Bryan asked.

"He's off to see the kids, they were staying with Dean and Renee." AJ said, ever since Dean and Renee came out here for the first time, they wanted to move the tattoo shop over, as well as moving house.

"Ahh…" Bryan nodded, walking over to where Brie had already scooped little April into her arms, smiling down at her daughter. She just couldn't get enough of her cute little nose and her tiny little hands and feet.

"Punk told me her name." AJ smiled.

"Oh… you don't mind do you…" Brie said.

"I'm honoured." AJ smiled, putting her hand to her chest.

"Bryan, how about you go… get her the clothes and car seat." Brie suggested as Bryan nodded, walking out of the room.

"I just eh…" Brie said, walking over with April still in her arms, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, "I just want to say thank you, I mean… not all the thank yous in the world could justify how thankful I really am to you…" Brie smiled.

"You don't need to keep thanking me Brie, I done it because I want you and Bryan to be happy." AJ said.

"And we couldn't be anymore happy." Brie said, "I'd hug you but… you know." Brie chuckled, looking down at little April.

_One year later…_

Over the past year AJ and Punk got their jobs back in the new tattoo shop that Dean and Renee had opened up in Australia. They were so happy to be back designing and inking again, they had must it a lot.

Phil and Penny had grew a lot throughout the year and Penny was now speaking in full clear sentences, her parents and brother knowing exactly what she was trying to say. They decided that Chicago was just a bad memory and Australia was where they wanted to bring their children up.

Brie and Daniel still stayed next door and paid their full attention to little April who had just turned one. They knew this was once and a lifetime and put all their time and energy into April, taking her out and spoiling her, both reading a story to her at night time. They were still so overjoyed and thankful for what AJ done for them.

Claire visited AJ and Punk occasionally when she had saved up enough money to get a flight out to Australia since she now had a house to herself that she was paying with the money she was working for.

Punks sister who was now approaching the age of 14 would sometimes stay over, getting a flight with her friend Jessie and her mom, she spent the full summer in this year, visiting her brother and carrying on with him like old times.

AJ loved surrounding herself by the family and friends she had here in Australia, it was something she was getting used to it and wouldn't change it for the world. From going to having no one at all, to having all of these people love and care for her, it was surreal.

She still couldn't get over Phil being nearly 8 years old. It seemed like only yesterday that she was scared out her boots, pregnant and alone with him. Him and Punk would go down to the pitches at night time along with AJ and Penny who sat at the side of the grass, Penny leaning into her mother, letting her play with her hair, watching her father and brother playing football.

"Hey baby…" AJ smiled, coming in from work later on one night, kissing Punk on the head as she walked into the kitchen, taking her jacket off.

She still went down to her studios on her off days and even started to teach little Phil some things, letting him paint with her, of course he just wanted to take a paintbrush and splat the paint everywhere, but she was sure one day he would listen.

"Good day at work?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen where AJ had put the kettle on, getting a mug out to make herself a cup of coffee.

"It was good. Quiet, but good. Kids sleeping?" AJ smiled.

"Yep." Punk smiled.

"You're such a good father." AJ smiled up at him.

"And you're just as good a mother." Punk smiled, crouching down and pressing his ear against her stomach.

"Hello…" Punk said, pretending to knock her stomach, "You have the best parents in the world. I just want you to know that…" Punk smiled, kissing her stomach and standing back up straight.

"And I want you to know something…" AJ said, smiling at his cuteness.

"What's that?" Punk smiled.

"You… " She said, cupping his cheeks. "You saved me." AJ said.

"Well… You didn't need saved. You just needed to find yourself…" Punk winked to her. "You don't really want that coffee do you?" Punk said.

"It can wait." She said, jumping on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he cupped her cheeks, kissing her passionately.

**The end. REVIEW and thanks for your support. I love all you crazy shippers, thanks. More punklee action coming soon. PM me if you have any ideas : )) **


End file.
